Entre nous
by bbpoule
Summary: Je viens de décroché un poste de professeur en littérature a l'université de Columbia, un emploi de rêve, oui mais.... AH E/B
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde!!!

J'avais envie d'écrire une autre histoire en parallèle a "Ma renaissance" et donc je me suis lancée, je posterai les chapitre beaucoup moins vîtes que ma première fiction car celle ci je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance.

Voila j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Prologue

********

(POV Bella)

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, enfin dans mon appartement, la journée avait été longue entre toutes les caisses et meubles a monté j'étais épuisée, je ne voulais qu'une chose prendre un bon bain bien chaud.

Je venais de finir mes études et j'avais obtenu mon diplôme pour enseigné la littérature anglaise a l'université. J'avais trouvé cet appartement dans le centre de New York via les annonce du journal et j'avais craqué en le visitant, il y avait un grand living avec une cuisine ouverte, deux chambre et une salle de bain. Parfait. J'avais décroché un post à mi temps à Columbia et je commençais demain.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain pour me faire couler un bon bain et m'y glisser, il n'était que 18h mais j'étais complètement vidée et l'eau chaude me fit du bien. Une vois sortie j'enfilais un sweet large et un jeans, je n'avais ni l'envie ni de quoi cuisiné alors je décidais d'aller manger un morceau quelque part.

Il y avait un chinois au coin de la rue et je décidais que c'était une bonne idée. J'entrais et lisais le menu derrière le comptoir quand quelqu'un me rentra dedans. Je me retournais pour faire face à un homme d'un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt aux cheveux cuivrés désordonné et aux yeux verts magnifique.

-Oh navré, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je me tournais de nouveau pour pouvoir commander à l'homme grisonnant au trait asiatique de l'autre coté du comptoir.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais prendre des nouilles au poulet avec un beignet de crevette s'il vous plait.

-On vous prépare ca, me dit il, installez-vous a une table en attendant. Désirez vous quelque chose à boire ?

-Un soda merci.

L'homme me donna mon soda et j'allais m'installer à une table.

-Edward je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ? dit l'homme derrière le comptoir en s'adressant à l'homme qui m'était rentré dedans quelque minute plus tôt.

-Oui merci, dit avant de griffonner de nouveau sur des feuilles.

Je ne pouvais pas le quitté des yeux, il était si beau, je savais que ca ne se faisait pas de fixé les gens de la sorte mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il leva soudainement les yeux vers moi.

-Il y a un problème ? Me demandai-t-il froidement.

-Oh…euh…Non. Répondis-je devenant certainement toute rouge.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son travail et je me forçais a fixé les bouteilles qui se trouvais dans le frigo a coté du comptoir.

10 minutes plus tard ma commande était prête, je la payais et me dépêchais de rentré chez moi, j'espérais ne plus avoir a croisé les yeux froids et méprisant de cet Edward.

Une fois a l'appartement je me dépêchais de manger, me brosser les dents, me changer et filer au lits, j'était complètement épuisée et je devais être en forme pour pouvoir affronté des classes d'élèves qui voyait une nouvelle enseignante débarqué.

**********************************

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP.

Grrrrrrrr, je tâtonnais ma table de nuit a la recherche de ce satané bruit, j'appuyais sur mon réveil et ouvrit les draps en grognant. La nuit avait été plutôt agitée et j'étais toujours aussi épuisée que la veille, je filais me douché ensuite je choisi d'enfiler un pantalon noir droit et un chemisier en lin, je laissais tomber mes cheveux dans le dos, de toutes façon je ne savais jamais rien en faire. Une fois ma toilette finie je pris mon sac et partis en direction de l'université, une fois la bas je me rendais a l'accueil pour qu'on l'indique l'endroit ou je devais me rendre, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tenait derrière le bureau.

-Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ? Me dit-elle en me détaillant.

-Je commence mes cours aujourd'hui et j'ignore ou je dois me rendre.

-Oh hé bien les cours et numéro de salles sont affiché dans l'entrée, on vous a probablement donné un emploi du temps quand vous êtes venue vous inscrire.

Je rêve ou elle me prenait pour une étudiante ?

-J'ai du mal exprimé, excusez moi, je suis le nouveau professeur de littérature anglaise.

-Oh désolé je n'avais pas compris. Il y a une salle sur votre droite en sortant de ce bureau, vous pourrez y trouver d'autres professeur et monsieur Cullen vous attends pour vous dire ce que vous avez à faire, il enseigne également la littérature.

-Merci. Dis-je avant de partir.

Je me dirigeais vers cette salle et entra, il y avait pas mal de monde, comment allais je trouver ce monsieur Cullen ?

Je décidais de demander a la première personne qui se trouvais a mes coté.

-Excusé moi ?

-Oui ? Me répondit un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année.

-Je cherche monsieur Cullen

-Oh il est juste la c'est l'homme devant la machine a café. Me dit en me montrant un homme qui tournait le dos.

-Merci

Je me dirigeais donc vers cet homme.

-Monsieur Cullen ? Je suis mademoiselle Swan la nouvelle enseignante.

Il se retourna et croisa mon regard, oh mon dieu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est chouette de lire vos avis, ca m'encourage.**

**Donc voila comme ce chapitre était écris je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aurais fait attendre....**

Chapitre 1

********

(POV Bella)

Toujours le même regard froid et méprisant. C'était bien ma vaine.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Dit-il en hochant la tête. Je vais vous menez a votre salle et vous donnez le programme ensuite vous vous débrouillerez seule, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder a vos coté.

-Bien.

Il avait l'air encore plus arrogant quand il parlait. Ce type m'énervait déjà alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.

Il me guida jusqu'à la salle 4 au 2eme étages, me donna le programme en me disant de me dépêcher de le lire avant la classe et il partit sans un mot.

J'entrai dans la salle, elle était immense avec plusieurs étage de bang et un énorme tableau noir, ca faisait bizarre de passé « de l'autre coté ». Je m'installais au bureau et feuilleta le programme et 5 minutes plus tard les élèves commençais déjà a entré.

******************************************************

La journée avait passé vite et c'était bien passé, je n'avais pas recroisé Cullen et ce n'était pas plus mal, cet homme me mettais mal a l'aise, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me glaçait le sang.

J'entrais dans la salle ou se réunissait la plupart des professeurs en fin de journée, j'allais juste déposer ce dont je n'avais pas besoin a la maison, il était déjà 19h et je n'avais pas envie de m'éternisé. Je me dépêchais donc de sortir du bâtiment, de grimper dans ma voiture et de filé a l'appartement. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de faire une ou deux courses pour au moins avoir de quoi me nourrir.

J'avais repéré un hyper marché pas très loin d'où j'habitais qui ouvrait tard le soir, l'idéal, je prenais ma veste et descendis jusque la, je prenais quelques légumes, des pates, du riz et quelques fruits, ce serait largement suffisant pour le moment. Je me dirigeais vers la caisse pour payer mes achats et sortit les bras chargé de paquets, j'étais si chargée que je ne vis pas qu'une personne passais devant moi et je lui rentrais dedans et tous mes achats s'étalais su le sol.

-Désolé. Dis-je en me baissant pour ramasser mes sacs.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ou vous allez. Me cracha une voix que je reconnu de suite et qui me glace le sang.

Oh mon Dieu non pas lui, mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait au bon dieu pour mérité ca. Je me relevais et partis le plus vite possible sans me retourné, je haïssais ce type, rien qu'entendre sa voix me révulsais au plus haut point.

Il était froid et méprisant et froid envers moi alors que je ne le connaissais pas.

J'arrivais devant la porte de mon appartement, je me débattais avec mes sacs pour trouver mes clefs pour pouvoir rentré.

- Laisse-moi-t'aider. Me dit une voix douce et féminine.

-Merci. Dis-je alors qu'une toute petite femme aux cheveux noirs avec des pointes qui partaient dans tout les sens prenait un des sacs que j'avais.

-Je suis Alice, je pense que je suis ta voisine.

-Enchanté.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement pour y déposé mes paquets.

-Merci Alice c'est gentil.

-mais de rien. Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin une fille de mon âge comme voisine, mon ancienne voisine était une vieille dame, gentille mes sourdes comme un pot.

Je ris, Alice avait l'air d'être une très chouette fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautillé partout.

-Bon et bien je vais te laisser, j'espère te revoir…euh… Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

-Oh euh oui, Bella.

-Bon et bien à plus tard Bella.

Une fois Alice partie, je rangeais mes course et me préparais des tomates avec un peu de riz avant de corrigé les quelques copie qui me restait avant d'aller prendre une douche et me couché. La journée avait été tres longue et riche en émotion, d'abord parce que c'était mon premier jours en tant que professeurs et ensuite la rencontre avec Cullen, je priais pour ne jamais a avoir a le rencontré de nouveau mais ce serait chose difficile étant donné qu'on travail au même endroit, génial.

**************************************

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

J'appuyais sur le réveil en grognant, et me levait dut lit, je n'avais pas envie de quitter mes draps chauds et mes rêves mais je devais aller travailler et enseigné une chose que j'adorais a des personne qui avait quasi mon âge.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette et m'habillé, j'enfilais un jeans bleu délavé et un chemisier bleu, j'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et partit pour l'unif.

Arrivé la bas j'allais prendre un café dans la salle des professeurs. Il n'y avait quasi personne quand j'arrivais, je pris mon café et me posa a une table en lisant un bouquin quand quelqu'un m'appela.

-Bella ?

Je relevais la tête et vis Alice.

-Hey Alice que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien j'enseigne le français et toi ?

-J'enseigne la littérature.

-Le monde est vraiment petit. Je peux m'assoir ?

-Oui bien s vas y, ca me fait plaisir de te voir, au moins un visage qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

-Oui c'est chouette, les gens ici sont plutôt froids.

Je ris a sa remarque, elle avait tout a fait raison.

-Comment ca se passe pas trop dur ?

-Pour le moment ca va.

-Oh mon frère vient d'entré dans la pièce, il faut que je te le présente, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Edward.

Je me retournai pour voir si c'était bien l'Edward que je connaissais.

-Edward, comment va tu ? Je te présente Bella, ma voisine de pallier.

-On se connait déjà. Dit il sans même me regardé une seule fois.

-Oh…Bon et bien ce n'est pas tout ca mais j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. A plus tard Bella. Elle se leva, embrassa son frère et partit.

Edward me toisa quelque instant puis s'en alla.

Et bien… Alice disait que c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel alors pourquoi ce comportait il comme ca avec moi ? Qu'avais je bien pu faire pour qu'il se comporte comme ca avec moi ? Bon ok je l'avais un peu regardé au traiteur chinois et je lui avais rentré dedans hier soir mais quand même.

Je soupirais et me levais, j'avais des cours donné et je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en faire pour quelqu'un qui n'en valais pas la peine.

***********************************

La journée s'était bien passée, la plus part des élèves était des jeunes très agréable et attentif au cours, c'était un plaisir d'enseigné.

Je soupirais en me posant sur une chaise dans la salle de repos des professeurs, il était 15h et je n'avais plus cours avant 17h, je n'avais pas de copies copie a corrigé dans l'immédiat alors je décidais de lire un bouquin, j'étais seule dans la salle, le moment idéal pour se relaxé.

J'étais plongée dans ma lecture quand j'entendis quelqu'un se laisser tomber dans un des divans de la pièce en soupirant bruyamment, je n'y jetai même pas un coup d'œil et je me remis a lire, les professeurs ici n'était pas des personnes très accueillantes alors je ne ferais pas d'effort pour eux.

-Isabella c'est bien ca ? Me dit une voix masculine jusque là inconnue.

Je posais mon livre et me retourna pour répondre, c'était un jeune homme d'à peu prés mon âge, les cheveux attaché en une queue de cheval blonde.

-Oui mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

-Et bien enchanté Bella, je m'appel James. Il me sourit et vint s'assoir coté de moi. C'est ta première année en tant qu'enseignante ?

-Oui.

-Et ca va pas trop difficile ?

-Non ca va les élèves sont assez intéressé par le cours donc je n'ai pas trop de mal.

- Oui ce n'est pas comme si nous étions au collège, ici les jeunes sont la pour apprendre.

Je lui souris, il était bien gentil mais j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas être trop insistant, j'aimais ma tranquillité.

-Je me demandais si on pouvait aller prendre un verre ensemble après les cours ? J'ai tres envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi en dehors du boulot.

-Euh… Oui pourquoi pas.

-Ok je peux passer te prendre chez toi ou tu préféré me rejoindre dans un endroit bien précis ?

-Je ne connais pas grand-chose en ville…

-D'accord hum il y a un barre pas très loin d'ici, c'est « The dream » ca te dit ?

-Oui parfait rejoignons nous la bas, vers quel heure ?

-21h ca te va ?

-Oui parfait.

-Bon et bien on se retrouve la bas ca soir alors, je te laisse j'ai encore un cours a donné. Me dit en se levant avec un sourire en coin.

-A ce soir.

Il quitta la pièce et je me retrouvais a nouveau seule. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée après tout, il y avait au moins 2 personnes agréable dans cet endroits.

*****************************

Il était 20h30 et j'étais prête, j'avais enfilé un robe noir légèrement décolletée qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et j'avais arrangé mes boucles et les avaient laissé tombé dans le dos. Je descendais pour aller rejoindre le bar quand je croisais Alice dans le hall d'entrée

-Hey Bella tu sors ?

-Oui James m'a invité prendre un verre dans un bar ca soir.

-James, le professeur de théâtre ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Euh oui je suppose.

-Oh hum écoute Bella on ne se connait pas beaucoup mais je tiens a te mettre en garde contre ce type, il y a déjà eu plusieurs plainte pour harcèlement sexuel sur le campus et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oh, tu crois que je ne devrais pas y aller ? Mais hum il… Si je lui pose un lapin il va me le faire payer…

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ca, j'irai le trouver demain d'accord ?

-D'accord, merci.

Tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi ? Ca nous permettra de mieux nous connaitre ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Dis-je en la suivant. J'étais déçue, je pensais que James était un type sympa et que j'allais passer une chouette soirée en sa compagnie mais j'aurai surtout risqué que ca tourne mal.

-Entre. Me dit Alice en ouvrant la porte. Son appartement était identiquement le même mise a part bien sur la déco et les meubles mais c'était la même disposions des pièces et la même superficie.

- Installe-toi. Je te sers un soda ? Un alcool ?

-Un soda sera parfait merci.

Elle parti a la cuisine et en revient avec 2 verre de soda.

-Comment ca se fait que James travail toujours a l'unif si il y a autant de plainte contre lui ? Demandais-je en prenant le soda qu'elle me tendait.

-Manque de preuves, me dit elle en prenant place a coté de moi, mais il est surveillé de prés, apparemment ici il a préféré agir différemment en t'invitant dans un bar a l'extérieur.

Je bus une gorgée et posa mon verra sur la table.

-Alors Bella d'où viens-tu ?

-J'ai grandit chez ma mere, elle s'est remariée et je suis donc venue vivre chez mon père a Forks pour ne pas la dérrangé, ensuite j'ai fait Yale et me voila aujourd'hui, j'ai envoyé pas mal de candidature un peu partout dans le pays, ca ne me dérangeais pas de partir loin du moment que je travaillais, Columbia a été l'offre la plus intéressante que j'ai eu j'ai accepté, trouvé cet appart et voila.

-Puis tu ne t'éloignais pas beaucoup de chez toi.

Non c'est sur… Quelqu'un venais de frappé a la porte.

-Ne bouge pas je vais ouvrir.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, je failli m'étranglé avec mon soda voyant qui se tenait devant Alice…

********************************************************

**alors ais je droit a des reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde !!**

**Désolé de ne posté que maintenant, je sais que je vous avais promis de posté la semaine dernière mais mon beau frère n'est pas venu faute de temps donc voila j'ai du réécrire tout, je vous le post donc ce soir en espérant qu'il vous plaise…**

**On en apprend un peu plus sur me passé de Bella et au risque de vous décevoir il n'y a quasi pas d4edward dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même !!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai essayé de répondre un maximum a tous et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, merci aussi a tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté a leurs histoire ou auteurs favoris ca me touche énormément !!**

**bon trêve de blabla je vous laisse lire.**

**************************************************************

_Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, je failli m'étrangler avec mon soda voyant qui se tenait devant Alice…_

Chapitre 2

********

-Entre je t'en prie. Lui dit Alice.

Je ne bougeais pas encore sous le choc…

-Bella je…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dis-je en coupant Alice

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Alice.

-Bella et moi sommes sortis ensemble à une époque.

-Oh hé bien qu'elle coïncidence non ?

-Alice je… Excuse moi je ne me sens pas très bien, il faut que je rentre. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Ok a Demain Bella.

-A demain Alice.

Je rentrais dans mon appartement et m'écroulais contre ma porte, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici, j'avais fuis Forks après cette histoire espérant ne jamais le revoir…

Jacob et moi étions sortis ensemble il y a 4ans, c'était une histoire compliquée et douloureuse qui nous avais fait souffrir tout les deux, j'avais fuis pour ne plus le revoir car vivre en le voyant tout le séjour était au dessus de mes forces, j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier et ne jamais le revoir et la tout s'écroulais d'un seul coup.

Apres avoir pleuré pendant ce qui me semblait une éternité je décidais d'aller prendre une douche et me couché, demain allais être déjà suffisamment longue a essayer d'évité James et a probablement recroisé Edward.

********************

J'attrapais mon sac et mes clefs et quittais m'appartement avec une boule au ventre, j'appréhendais la journée d'aujourd'hui et je priais pour ne pas me faire coincé par James, d'après Alice ce n'étais pas quelqu'un de tendre avec les femmes surtout quand on lui posait un lapin.

Arrivée dans la salle des profs je déposais mes affaires a coté d'une chaise et allais me servir un cappuccino quand Alice entra.

-Hey Bella, tu va mieux ?

-Oui ca va, je pense que j'étais juste épuisée. Dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

-Tant mieux. Me sourit-elle

Après un long moment de silence, Alice me demanda

-Que fais tu ce soir ?

-Euh… rien… je pense pourquoi ?

-Je vais diner avec des amis et ensuite on sort en boite ca te dis de venir ?

-C'est gentil Alice mais je ne veux pas m'imposer et puis je ne connaitrai personnes alors…

-Tu ne dérangeras pas je t'assure et puis ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu connaisses beaucoup de monde en ville.

Je souriais, que répondre a ca?

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de sortir mais ca me va très bien comme ca.

-Je t'en prie Bella qui tu espère faire croire ca ? Allez s'il te plait vient, ce sera amusant tu verras.

-non et de toute façon je n'ai rien à me mettre…

-Ce n'est qu'un détail et je me ferais une joie de te trouver une tenue rassure toi.

Je soupirais, Alice n'étais pas le genre de personne a lâché facilement l'affaire et ca ne servais a rien de continué a refusé et essayer d'argumenter, elle aurait le dernier mot de toute façon.

-C'est d'accord.

-Parfait. Dit elle en sautillant sur place, je passerais chez toi a 19h pour t'apporter ta tenue et t'aider a préparé.

- je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que les préparatifs avec Alice n'allait pas être de tout repos.

-Je te dis a ce soir alors, j'y vais j'ai un cours qui commence dans 5 minutes.

-Ok a tout à l'heure Alice.

J'allais me poser sur une chaise à coté de mes affaires, il me restait 1h avant mon premier cours, j'avais donc le temps de boire mon café et de préparé les affaires dont j'aurai besoin pour le cours.

Je terminais mon gobelet et préparais mon cours puis sortis de la salle pour aller donner cours de l'autre coté des bâtiments, a cet heure ci les couloirs était calme, il n'y avait que de très peu de cours qui commençais a cet heure et j'étais bien contente de ne rencontré personnes en chemin

****************

Mon dernier cours de la journée touchais a sa fin, j'étais heureuse den n'avoir croisé personne de la journée, je n'étais pas prête à affronter qui que ce soit, la semaine avait été dur et j'étais épuisée, je n'avais qu'une envie rentré chez moi, me douchez et filez au lit, mais j'ai eu le malheur d'accepté l'invitation de Alice alors c'est le pied lourd que je me dirigeais vers le parking.

J'arrivais a la voiture quand une voix que je reconnus vite m'appela, je refusais de me retourné, je ne voulais pas le voir, pas maintenant.

-Bella s'il te plait…

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Jacob ?

-Je travail ici aussi Bella.

Génial.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu et comme tu es partie quand j'arrivais hier je…

-Je vais bien Jacob, maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Dis-je en me retournant vers ma voiture.

Il m'attrapa le poignet.

-Bella, écoute je sais que on ne s'est pas quitté en bon terme et que je t'ai fait du mal mais…

-Mais quoi Jacob ? Tu va t'excusé et vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je suis désolé mais ca c'est au dessus de mes forces, si je suis partie il y a 4 ans d'ici ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui faire comme si il n'y avait rien eu, maintenant laisse moi s'il te plait je suis pressée.

Il me relâcha et j'entrais en vitesse dans la voiture avant de démarré et de quitté le plus vite possible le parking, je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes, tout me revenais en pleine face.

Le père de Jacob était le meilleur ami de Charlie, mon père, quand je suis arrivée a Forks après le remariage de ma mère et Phil je ne connaissais personnes et Jacob et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, il me faisait rire et on passait tous nos temps libre ensemble.

C'était mon confident, mon meilleur ami et puis un soir de feu de camp sur la plage on s'est rapproché et on est sortis ensemble, c'était mon premier amour et j'étais complètement, on avait plein de projet ensemble comme tous les jeunes couple rêveur, on pensait qu'on allait faire notre vie ensemble et que tout irai bien.

On fêtait nos 1 an quand Leah est arrivée a la push, c'était une chouette fille, on est devenue amie, on faisait des sorties ensemble et on s'est arrangé pour que Leah et Sam, un ami d'enfance de Jacob, sortent ensemble mais ca n'a pas duré, Sam l'a quitté pour Emily sa cousine et Leah est devenu inconsolable, Jacob en bon ami a voulu lui changé les idées en lui faisant passé du temps avec nous si bien que a la fin Jacob et moi n'avions plus une seule minutes d'intimité et un soir il est venu sonné a ma porte et m'annoncé que c'était fini entre nous qu'il s'était rapproché de Leah et qu'il ne pouvais plus refoulé ses sentiments pour elle et qu'il ne voulais pas joué avec mes sentiments et que c'était mieux qu'on se sépare…

C'était mon premier amour, cette annonce eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, je lui ai hurlé dessus et lui ai demandé de partir, je suis montée dans ma chambre et ai vidé toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'étais inconsolable. Comment avais je pu être aveugle et ne pas remarqué que Jacob s'éloignais de moi pour se rapproché de Leah ? Comment avait il pu me faire ca après 2 ans de relation ? Il m'avait complètement anéantie, j'étais restée 3 jours enfermée dans ma chambre a pleuré, Charlie inquiétais de mon états mais il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est qu'attendre.

Je suis enfin sortie, décidant que je n'allais pas me laisser abattre pour une simple histoire d'amour, j'avais passé de bon moment avec Jacob mais c'était fini, je devais être forte, seulement je n'avais pas pensé que j'allais être amenée a le revoir lorsque Billy venait rendre visite a mon père, au début il venait seul et j'essayais de me montré forte face a lui, de faire comme si j'avais tourné la page mais un soir il est venu avec Leah et toute la peine que j'avais enfui refis surface, c'en était trop, comment osait il venir chez moi avec elle ?

J'ai obtenu mon diplôme 1 mois plus tard et je suis partie le plus loin possible de Forks pour ne plus jamais le revoir et oublier cette histoire, du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à hier soir…

*******************************

Je me garais devant mon immeuble et séchais mes larmes, je n'allais pas me laisser abattre de nouveau, j'étais adulte et j'avais tiré une croix sur tout ca.

J'arrivais a mon appartement et me dirigeais directement vers la douche, Alice devait arriver dans 30 minutes ce qui me laissais largement le temps pour me laver.

Je me déshabillais et réglais la température de l'eau pour ensuite me glisser en dessous.

Je laissais l'eau couler sur mon corps savourant la chaleur de la cabine, je sentais chaque muscle de mon corps se détendre un a un.

Je prenais mon shampoing à la fraise et commençais à savonner mes cheveux, me laissant envahir par mon odeur préférée.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin après une dure journée, je mettais l'espace d'un instant tout es soucis de coté, savourant l'instant.

Je finissais de me laver et sortais de la douche pour me sécher quand on frappa à la porte.

Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et courais ouvrir.

-Hey Bella, ca tombe bien que tu n'as encore rien commencé, je vais me charger de tout, maquillage, coiffure et tenue. Me dit Alice tout Sourire.

Elle était superbe, elle portait une robe en satin rouge avec des chaussures assorties.

-Alice, je n'ai pas besoin d'aides pour me préparé. Répliquais le agacée

-Bella je ne voudrai pas t'offenser mais j'ai un doute sur tes talents a ce niveau la.

-Alice on va juste au restaurant, je ne vais pas au rancart de ma vie.

- Tu n'en sais rien ca Bella, qui sait peut être que tu va taper dans l'œil d'un beau sévère. Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Bon si on commençait, je vais d'abord te maquillé puis j'arrangerais tes cheveux.

Je l'amenais dans ma chambre et la laissais commencé, priant pour qu'elle n'exagère pas sur le maquillage.

Elle ne me laissa a aucun moment me regardé dans un miroir et me demandais de lui faire entièrement confiance.

***********************************

-Voila tu peux te regardé. Me dit Alice au bout d'une heure et quand j'eu fini d'enfiler la robe.

-Alice c'est…Il n'y a pas de mots, merci. Je me reconnais à peine.

Elle m'avait fait un maquillage très léger mais qui mettais mes yeux en valeurs et elle avait remonté mes cheveux en un chignon qui paraissait lâche mais néanmoins soigné avec des mèches qui me tombaient sur les épaules. La robe était tout aussi magnifique que celle d'Alice, elle était blanche avec un voile noir dessus, une épaisse ceinture noir passais en dessous de la poitrine et elle m'arrivait aux genoux (A/N : les liens des robes sont dans mon profil ;) ).

-Merci. Me sourit-elle. Bon maintenant c'est l'heure d'y aller sinon on va arriver en retard. Ah oui hum on compte sortir en boite après.

Je ne répondis pas, de toute façon avais je vraiment le choix ?

**********************************************

Alice avait décidé de prendre sa voiture car il aurait été stupide de prendre deux voitures et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle monte dans ma vieille voiture.

Apres 15minutes, on arrivait au restaurant et je regrattais bien vite d'avoir accepté de venir, le restaurant était un endroit bien au dessus de mes moyen.

-Alice je…Ce restaurant a l'air d'être un peu…Chère.

-Je t'invite Bella.

-Non je ne peux pas accepter je…

-Bella s'il te plait ca me fait plaisir, Allez vient.

Je la suivis a contre cœur et priais pour ne pas me faire remarquer durant toute la soirée.

-Bonsoir, dit Alice à l'hôtesse a la réception, il y a une réservation au nom de Cullen.

L'hôtesse jeta un œil à son cahier de réservation et nous incita à la suivre jusqu'à la table.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Alice, voici Bella mon amie, Bella voici Rosalie.

Un sublime Blonde me toisa sans dire un mot.

-Le grand blond la c'est Jasper qui est le frère de Rosalie mais surtout l'homme de ma vie.

-Bonsoir Bella. Me dit-il.

-bonsoir. Répondis-je timidement.

Et Emmet mon autre grand frère et le fiancé de Rosalie.

-Bonsoir. Me dit le grand homme brun et a la carrure d'ours.

Je lui souris en retour et Alice se place a coté de Jasper et me fit signe de m'assoir a ses coté.

Apparemment les Cullen étaient au complet, enfin il manquait tout de même Edward et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

*****************************************

Le diner c'était déroulé dans une ambiance sympa, la famille d'Alice était vraiment très sympathique, c'était des personnes avec qui il était vraiment facile de s'entendre, ils étaient carrément à l' opposé d'Edward.

Comme prévu après le diner nous allions en boite, c'était un club privé ou Alice et sa famille allait souvent.

Elle se trouvait a deux pas de ou nous étions et on décidait d'y aller a pieds, nous y étions en deux minutes.

Alice avait réservé un coin V.I.P. pour être un peu plus tranquille. L'endroit était sympa et cosy, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir accepté l'invitation d'Alice, ca me permettais de me changer les idées et ca me faisait un bien fou.

On s'installait sur les banquettes en velours rouge et Emmet pris commande avant de partir.

-Attend Em' je viens avec toi. Dit il nous laissant entre fille.

-Alors Bella ? Tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible de venir avec moi? Je t'avais dit que tu passerais une bonne soirée.

-Oui, je ne regrette pas d'être venue, ca fait du bien des fois de sortir avec des amis.

-Disons que tu as de la chance de connaitre Alice. Me dit Rose. Je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre venant d'elle alors je répondis

- Oui c'est vrai j'ai de la chance d'avoir une voisine et collègue aussi adorable que Alice.

Alice me fit un clin d'œil heureuse de s'être fait une amie.

-Hey les filles regardé qui je ramène ? Nous dit Emmet.

Je me tournais pour voir de qui il parlait et oh misère Edward.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, je ne pensais pas vous trouvez tous ici ce soir, je suis sortit avec Angela et on a atterrit ici.

Mon cœur se serra en voyant la jolie brune a coté de lui qui lui serait la main. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout cet homme ne m'attirait pas alors pourquoi le voir comme ca me…brisait le cœur ?

********************************

_Voila voila pour aujourd'hui !!_

_Je vais essayer de ne plus mettre autant de temps entre chaque publication mais je ne promets rien._

_Bise, Sabrina._


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai été longue mais voila le temps me manque souvent.**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews et ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, c'est chouette ca motive.**

**Voici le chapitre 3 et je pense qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres…**

**Bise bonne lecture**

_*********************************_

_-Hey les filles regardé qui je ramène ? Nous dit Emmet._

_Je me tournais pour voir de qui il parlait et oh misère Edward._

_-Bonsoir tout le monde, je ne pensais pas vous trouvez tous ici ce soir, je suis sortit avec Angela et on a atterrit ici._

_Mon cœur se serra en voyant la jolie brune a coté de lui qui lui serait la main. Mais pourquoi ? Apres tout cet homme ne m'attirait pas alors pourquoi le voir comme ca me…brisait le cœur ?_

********************************

Chapitre 3

********

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Angela en s'installant a coté de moi. Salut, tu dois être Bella ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi en souriant chaleureusement.

-Ou…oui. Dis-je surprise qu'elle me connaisse.

-Enchanté moi c'est Angela, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, alors comme ca tu donne cours dans la même université que Alice et Edward ?

- Oui en effet et Alice est ma voisine de palier.

-Oui je sais, c'était mon appart' avant que tu y vives, c'est d'ailleurs comme ca que j'ai connu Alice et ensuite Edward et le reste de la famille.

-Ah…

-Alice est une fille extra, on ne serait pas faire autrement que de l'adoré. Me dit en regardant Alice parlé avec animation aves Jasper.

-Oui c'est une chouette fille c'est vrai.

-Tiens ma belle ton verre, dit Edward en revenant du bar et en s'installant au coté d'Angela. Oh Bella je suppose que tu ne voulais rien à boire ? (A/N : Charmant n'est ce pas ?)

Sympa le type, enfin venant de lui rien ne m'étonne.

-Non ca ira, merci. Dis-je en souriant.

Je reportais mon attention sur la piste de danse, préférant ne pas regarder le couple a coté de moi. Cette soirée avait été parfaite avant que je ne finisse à tenir la chandelle à tous ces couples.

-Bon je pense que je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée et j'ai du boulot qui m'attend a la maison, je vais appeler un taxi je reviens, dis je en me levant.

-Voyons Bella tu ne va pas prendre un taxi alors qu'on a nos voiture, dit Angela en m'attrapant le bras, Edward peut te ramené, il veut rentrer aussi et moi j'ai envie de resté, Emmet me ramènera.

-Je ne veux pas déranger Edward et…

-Voyons Bella ne sois pas stupide, Edward ne sera pas contraire. Ed ? Serais tu ramené Bella en partant ?

Je vis Edward se raidir a ses coté

-Et bien…hum…

-C'est bon je vais prendre un taxi ca ira.

-C'est bon Isabella je vais te ramené, ce serais bête de prendre un taxi je vais te ramené, ca ne me gène pas.

Ca ne le gène pas ? Voyez-vous ca.

-Bon ok, merci.

-Tu es sur que ca ira pour toi rentré ? Demanda-t'il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrassé sur la joue.

-Non ne t'en fait pas je te dis, Em me ramènera.

-D'accord, on se voit plus tard ma belle, bye.

-Bye Edward, à plus tard Bella, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontré, j'espère qu'on se reverra. Me dit-elle en serrant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi Angela. Dis-je sincèrement. Angela avait l'air d'une fille bien et gentille ca me ferait plaisir de la revoir une de ces quatre. A la prochaine. Dis-je en souriant quand elle me relâcha.

Je dis au revoir aux autres et les remerciait pour cette soirée agréable et je suivis Edward jusqu'à sa voiture sans un mot.

Il m'ouvra la portière pour que je m'installe et contourna ensuite la voiture pour se mettre derrière le volant. Il démarra et un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture, je savais qu'il s'était forcé à accepter de me ramener pour faire bonne figure devant Angela et sa famille et je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il me parle mais la ca devenait…lourd.

-Ou habites-tu?

Je sursautais presque.

-Oh hum je suis la voisine de palier de ta sœur.

Il hocha la tête et se re concentra sur la route. On avait au moins échangé quelque mots, bon d'accord il y était obligé mais c'était déjà ca.

Au bout de 10 minutes il se gara devant l'immeuble.

-Bon et bien merci de m'avoir ramené et m'avoir fait économiser le taxi. Dis-je en souriant.

-Ce n'est rien j'avais envie de rentré de toute façon alors…

- A lundi… dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

-A plus tard Bella…

Je fermais la portière et il démarra aussitôt, je ne le comprenais pas, qu'avais je fais pour qu'il soit aussi méprisant avec moi ? J'avais espéré que ce court instant en voiture aurait peut être changé quelque chose, qu'on aurait pu discuter et détendre un peu cette tension qu'il y avait entre nous, mais non Edward Cullen préférait rester dans sa bulle et me méprisé. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire sa famille quand ils parlaient d'un Edward gentil, courtois et joueur avec son frère. Puis Alice et Emmet n'était pas du tout pareil et je m'entendais bien avec et Angela ? Comment une fille aussi gentille et douce pouvait être avec un type pareil ?

Je secouais la tête et entrais dans mon immeuble, j'étais bien trop exténuée pour penser au cas Edward Cullen.

Je rentrais dans mon appart' et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et mettre mon pyjama, je plongeais ensuite dans mon lit savourant l'idée de pouvoir me lever a l'heure que je voulais demain, j'avais eu une semaine assez dur et mouvementée, j'avais bien mérité une grasse mat ' non ?

Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir et c'est le lendemain matin que je fus réveillée par des coups à la porte.

Je grommelais en me levant en me demandant qui était l'idiot qui prenait ma porte pour un tambour si tôt, enfin si on considère 10h du matin comme tôt.

-J'arrive ca va pas besoin de défoncé la porte non plus… râlais je. Alice ? J'aurai du m'en douter tiens, entre je t'en prie. Dis je en partant vers la cuisine afin de me préparé un café bien fort pour me réveiller.

-Ouh la quel accueil Bella, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Dit-elle en entrant et fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Je t'en sers un ? Demandais-je en me servant un café.

-Non ca va merci.

-Bon que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Je suis simplement venue voir si Edward n'était pas chez toi ? Je suis allée chez lui ce matin et il n'a pas répondu…

QUOI ? Elle est devenue folle ou quoi moi et son frère?

- Si tu as tapé dans sa porte comme tu as fait dans la mienne ce n'est pas étonnant…

-J'en conclu qu'il n'a pas passé la nuit ici ?

-Alice pourquoi veux tu que ton frère ai passé la nuit ici ?

-Je ne sais pas peut être parce que vous êtes parti ensemble et que t'en pince pour mon frère ?

Je crachais mon café sur le plan devant moi en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

-Mo…Qu'est que… Alice tu divague ou quoi ? Depuis quand j'en pince pour ton frère ?

-Oh allez Bella, j'ai bien vu la tête que t'as fait quand tu l'a vu avec Angela et surtout la façon dont tu n'a pas arrêté de le regardé toute la soirée.

-Alice, je suis navrée de te le dire mais je n'en pince pas pour ton frère, il se comporte avec moi d'une manière étrange alors je peux t'assurer que je ne le dévore pas des yeux, bien au contraire, ensuite je ne suis pas le genre de fille a coucher avec un mec déjà pris…

-Edward ? Déjà pris ? Ou as-tu été cherché une chose pareille ?

- Et bien hier avec Angela ?

-Bella, Angela est sa meilleure amie, ils ont le même passé sentimental alors quand Angie a emménagé ici et qu'ils ont fait connaissance ils sont devenu ami. Ils ne sont pas attiré l'un par l'autre je peux te l'assuré.

-Oh… Pourtant ils avaient l'air…. Proche ?

-Oui mais ce sont juste des amis…Donc si ca te dis mon frère est libre. Me dit-elle tout sourire.

-Alice, je roulais des yeux, ton frère ne m'intéresse pas je t'assure, d'ailleurs hier dans la voiture on ne s'est même pas adressé la parole, il est froid et méprisant avec moi, rien avoir avec la personne que vous me décrivez.

- Je sais qu'Edward se comporte des fois… bizarrement Bella mais il a souffert dans le passé alors disons qu'il s'est forgé une carapace et je sais que du coup les gens le voit différemment mais au fond c'est quelqu'un de gentil et adorable.

-Peut être mais je n'aurai jamais l'honneur de connaitre cet Edward…

-On verra… bon je vais aller chercher après lui, on avait des choses de prévue aujourd'hui et il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement, a plus tard.

-A plus tard Alice.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta mon appartement. Elle était complètement folle d'imaginer que j'avais pu passer le nuit avec son frère, je n'étais pas le genre de fille a couché comme ca et avoir des coups d'un soir, pour pouvoir couché avec quelqu'un il fallait que j'ai confiance en cette personne et que je l'aime.

Je soupirais et allais prendre ma douche, pas la peine de retourné au lit, j'étais bel et bien réveillée.

**********************************

Je n'avais pas envie de me plonger tout de suite dans le travail et je décidais d'aller me promener dans Central Park.

Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de visiter Central Park, ni mêmes New York d'ailleurs et je pense que ca me ferait du bien d'aller prendre l'air pour me permettre de me vider un peu la tête, il s'était passé déjà pas mal de chose depuis mon arrivée et j'avais besoin de décompressé un peu. J'attrapais ma veste et me clefs et quittait l'appartement.

Central Park n'était pas très loin de l'appartement, je décidais donc d'aller a pied le temps était agréable.

Après 15 minutes j'entrai dans le parc. Je flânais dans les allée admirant la vue, je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir le parc que en photo mais je dois dire qu'elles étaient très fidèle a la réalité et je me promettais de m'y rendre souvent quand j'aurai du temps de libres. Je m'installais sur un banc au bord du lac, tout semblais calme et paisible ici comparé au rue de New York, les gens semblait constamment courir alors qu'ici, dans ce parc le temps semble s'arrêter. C'était si paisible et reposant, je regardais un groupe d'enfants jouer ensemble, riant et courant dans tout les sens insouciant du monde qui les entourent, ils étaient heureux et ils ne leurs en fallait pas plus.

Je poussais un long soupir, pourquoi la vie peut être si dure ? Je prenais un nouveau départ en venant a New York espérant laisser mon passé derrière moi, bien sur il y avait pire comme vie, certain dirait que je n'ai pas a me plaindre mais je trainais un lourd bagage derrière moi.

Je poussais un long soupir et regardais l'heure, il était déjà 16h et j'avais encore du boulot devant moi, je rassemblais mon courage et me levais pour retourné a l'appart', je ne devais pas me laisser abattre bien sur que Jacob m'avait fait souffrir et que j'avais fuis puis refait surface et bien sur Edward se comporte avec moi d'un manière étrange mais je ne devais voir que les bonnes chose, j'avais un chouette appartement et un boulot que j'adorais alors que demandé de plus ?

Sortant du parc je marchais doucement vers chez moi, je voulais encore profiter un peu de ce temps avant de m'enfermer pour le reste de la journée dans mon appartement.

J'étais entrain d'ouvrir mon appartement quand Une voix derrière moi m'appela.

-Hey Bella.

Je me retournais pour voir qui m'avait appelé.

-Oh Angela, salut comment vas-tu ? Agréablement surprise de voir qui se trouvait devant moi.

-Je vais bien, je passais voir Alice mais elle n'est pas la, tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?

-Je l'ai vu ce matin elle cherchait Edward, elle…il n'était pas chez lui alors…

Bafouillais je embarrassée, après tout il y a peu je pensais encore que Edward et Angela était ensemble

-Elle pensait le trouver chez toi ? dit-elle en riant.

-Oui.

-Oh oh je reconnais bien la Alice, dit elle en riant, ne t'en fais pas elle a essayer de me mettre avec Edward a une époque aussi, elle cherchais par tout les moyen que je me retrouve seule avec lui et elle essayait de me faire avoir des doutes sur ma façon de voir Edward chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

-Oh, dans ce cas je suppose que je ne dois pas m'en faire. Lui dis-je en souriant pas étonné des plans de ce petit lutin.

-Non elle se lassera quand elle verra que ca ne marche pas. J'adore Edward mais je ne le vois pas autrement qu'un ami, alors a force elle a eu marre et elle a laissé tombé.

-Et Edward est au courant de tout ca ?

-Bien sur il connait sa sœur, au début ca l'agaçait mais à force on en riait.

Mon Dieu Edward rire ?

- Tu veux rentrer prendre un café ? Lui demandais je consciente que ca faisait 5 minutes qu'on discutait sur le palier de mon appartement.

- Merci c'est gentil mais je suis pressée, si tu vois Alice dis lui qu'elle me rappelle quand elle sait.

-Oui pas de soucis. Dis-je en souriant. A une prochaine fois alors…

-Oui ce sera avec plaisir. Bye Bella.

-Bye Angela.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et rentrais chez moi. J'avais besoin d'un bon café moi, j'espérais sincèrement qu'Alice n'allait pas faire la mêmes chose avec moi, surtout que son frère n'a pas l'air de m'apprécié, je n'ai pas du tout envie de subir ca.

Je poussais un long soupir en me servant une tasse, ca ne sert a rien de se prendre la tête avec ca maintenant, j'aviserai en tant voulu si jamais elle essaye quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire sans rien dire, j'aime bien Alice mais il y a des limites.

Je quittais la cuisine et allais m'installer a la table basse dans le salon avec mes affaires, je disposais quelques coussins au sol histoire d'être a l'aise et m'installais confortablement contre mon canapé.

J'avançais vite dans mes corrections, les élèves était très attentif au cours et aimais ca, c'était un vrai plaisir, en une heure trente le travail était bouclé. Je regardais l'horloge au mur il était à peine 18h30 parfait, je pouvais me commander un chinois et me posé ensuite devant un bon film et passé une soirée agréable et au calme enfin.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et sonnait au traiteur chinois et commandais un plat de nouilles au poulet (A/N : mmmmhhhh des nouilles au poulet…Bon ok je me tais), le livreur m'annonce que je ne serais pas livrée avant une bonne trentaine de minutes car ils ont pas mal de commande ce soir, parfait comme ca j'ai le temps d'aller me relaxé sous une bonne douche et me mettre en tenue plus décontractée, à savoir un débardeur et un bas de jogging.

Je raccrochais et allais dans ma chambre prendre mes vêtements et je filai ensuite dans la salle de bain. Je tournais le robinet d'eau chaude pour régler l'eau à bonne température et me déshabillais. Je me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude et laissait couler l'eau sur mon corps sentant déjà mes muscles se détendre peu a peu.

J'attrapais mon shampoing a la fraise et savonnait mes cheveux, j'adorais cette odeur, j'ai conscience que ca peut faire enfant de se laver avec un shampoing a la fraise mais j'adore cette odeur.

Je me lavais entièrement, coupais l'eau et sortis pour me sécher quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte retentir, j'avais passé autant de temps sous la douche ?

J'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et sortais de la salle de bain, je prenais au passage l'argent nécessaire pour payer le livreur. J'ouvris la porte et fut surprise de trouver Edward en face de moi. Je le fixais un moment avant de me souvenir de la tenue dans la quel je me trouvais.

-Oui ? Demandais je voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à parler.

-Je…hum…Je voulais voir Alice mais elle n'était pas chez elle alors je… enfin j'ai pensé qu'elle serait chez toi et hum…Elle est la ? demanda t'il confus.

-Non désolé je ne l'ai plus vue depuis ce matin.

-Ok merci… bon et ben je vais y aller. Au revoir Bella.

- Au revoir Ed…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait plaqué ses lèvres contre la mienne, son baisé était doux en en mêmes temps on pouvait ressentir l'urgence qui l'emparais, je fus d'abord surprise et ne répondis pas tout de suite, mais ses lèvres me firent perdre la tête et je répondais bien vite a son baisé.

Il glissa ses mains sur me reins pour me colle plus a lui et je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque, il fit quelque pas sans jamais brisé notre baisé, pour entré dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui, il me fit tourné et me plaqua contre le mur. Je sentis sa langue caressé la mienne et j'entrouvris les lèvres pour la laisser entré et rejoindre ma langue dans une dense sensuelle, je sentais déjà mon bas ventre prendre feu et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire pour parsemer mon cou de baisé, je fis glissé sa veste le long de ses épaules et la balançais plus loin dans la pièce, ses mains caressais mes bras, mes épaules, il vrilla son regard dans le miens et posait ses mains sur le nœud de ma serviette, demandant l'autorisation de le défaire, pour seule réponses je l'embrassais de nouveau et ma serviette tomba sur le sol.

Je sentis ses mains frôler me seins avant des les prendre en coupe et de faire rouler mes tétons déjà durcis entre ses doigts avant de descendre ses lèvres sur ma poitrine. Ses doits furent remplacé pas sa langue et ses dents, je gémissais et cambrai le dos vers lui, je pouvais sentir son entre jambe durci contre ma cuisse.

Je senti ses mains descendre sur mon corps pour aller trouver mon intimité déjà humide. Il glissa deux doigt en moi leurs faisant faire des va et viens, ma respiration était saccadée et je me mordais la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas hurler de plaisir tout de suite. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil, c'était divin, aucun homme, même pas Jacob n'avait pris le temps de faire ce genre de chose. Tremblante je parvenais quand même à saisir la boucle de sa ceinture et la détachais en même temps que son pantalon frôlant son membre dur. Je passais ma main dans son boxer pour saisir son sexe pour le caressé dans un mouvement de va et vient.

-Bella… souffla t'il contre mon sein.

Pour seule réponse j'agrippais ses cheveux et remontais son visage vers le miens pour l'embrassé langoureusement, il prit ma main qui était toujours dans son boxer pour la passer derrière sa nuque, il fit tomber son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles, passais ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, je sentais son sexe frôler mon intimité, il me regarda de nouveau le regard noir de désir et me pénétra d'un coup de rein, je poussais un gémissement et laissais me tête tombé en arrière lui donnant libre accès a mon cou qu'il lécha et mordilla, il faisait des va et vient rapide et doux a la fois, une délicieuse sensation qui me fit perdre la tête, je le remerciais intérieurement de me tenir fermement, sans ca je me serai déjà effondrée sous cette sensation divine. Il passa sa main la ou nos 2 corps se rejoignais pour accentuer mon plaisir.

-Viens avec moi Bella s'il te plait, j'en ai besoin.

Ces mots, ces sensation… je sentis l'orgasme monté, mes parois intime se resserré autour de son membre je criais alors que j'étais a mon paroxysme et laissai tombé ma tête sur son épaule, il me suivi et se déversa en moi.

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine et je tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

Apres un moment il me reposa délicatement au sol, il me regarda dans les yeux en me caressant la joue.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Souffla-t-il.

Il m'embrassa le front et je fermais les yeux.

Je l'entendis bouger et se rhabillé, je rouvrais automatiquement les yeux. Il ramassa sa veste au sol et quitta mon appartement sans un mot de plus.

Je tentais de retrouvé mes esprit, de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passé et surtout qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de me donner sans retenue a lui alors que je le méprisais et pourquoi je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avant ca….

************************************************

**Voila le premier lemon de l'histoire. Je suis désolé de couper maintenant mais voila je suis une sadique *kniak kniak kniak* mais bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voudriez pas trop.**

**Voila je vous dis bye et rdv aux prochain chapitre**

**Bise Sabrina.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello tout le monde,**_

_**Voilà je sais que j'avais dit que je serais rapide mais voilà j'avais mis cette fiction « en pause » car j'aurai voulu fournir un nouveau chapitre pour « Ma renaissance » mais c'est assez difficile vu que je n'arrive plus a trouvé d'inspiration pour le moment donc comme je ne peux pas vous faire attendre plus j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre pour celle-ci et je vous rassure pour que pour cette fiction j'ai plein plein d'idées.**_

_**Merci a tous les anonymes pour leurs reviews, je ne sais pas répondre aux sans compte donc voilà je vous remercie ici**_

_**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent aux auteurs favoris et ceux qui mettent la fiction en alerte.**_

_**Alors j'espère que ce chapitre valait le coup d'attendre.**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

Chapitre 4

********

POV Bella

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Je cherchais à tâtons le réveil pour arrêter ce bruit horrible, je n'avais suffisamment pas dormi c'était sur.

Samedi soir après l'épisode Edward j'avais fondu en larmes, comment avais je pu être aussi stupide ? Je m'étais laissé faire sans aucune retenue, n'ayant pas pensé aux conséquences parce que oui des conséquences il y allait en avoir.

J'avais fini par m'endormir en boule sur mon après avoir pleuré 2h, j'avais eu un sommeil agité comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis longtemps.

Dimanche j'avais trainé toute la journée en pyjama me demandant comment allait il se comporté se lundi ou un autre jour de la semaine si on se croisait. Allait il faire comme si de rien n'était et continué a se comporté comme avant ? Allait-il encore plus m'ignorer ? Ou allait-il me prendre dans ses bras et me dire qu'il regrettait d'être partit ?

Toutes ces questions avaient fusé dans mon esprit.

Je poussais un long soupire et sortais du lit, cette journée allait être un enfer je le sentais.

Je pris des vêtements et allais prendre ma douche avant de prendre mon petit déjeuné et partir donné mes cours de la matinée.

J'avais essayé de traîner ce matin mais j'avais quand même fini par arrivé en avance au pied de Columbia, je me garais, sortais et me dirigeais vers la salle des professeurs ou je devais passer prendre les cours que je devais donner aujourd'hui.

-Hey Salut Bella, tu as passé un bon weekend ? Me demanda Alice toute souriante quand j'entrais dans la salle.

-J'ai connu mieux et toi ? Dis je en me laissant tombé sur une chaise a ses coté, je n'avais pas envie de traîner ici mais je ne voulais pas non plus poireauter 30 minutes devant la salle de cours.

- Très bien, samedi après que j'ai quitté ton appartement Jasper m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il m'emmenait en weekend dans un grand Hôtel, tous les deux enfermé dans une chambre sans être dérangé…

-Ca explique pourquoi tout le monde te cherchais mais que personnes ne te trouvais. La coupais je, pas franchement sur de vouloir entendre la suite de son weekend.

-Ah on me cherchait ?

-J'ai croisé Angela sur notre palier qui te cherchais mais qui étais pressée, elle m'a juste dis de te dire de l'appeler et Edward aussi te cherchais. Dis je chuchotant presque.

-Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il me voulait ?

-Non hum… disons qu'il n'a pas dit grand-chose.

Il avait plutôt fait mais ca je me gardais bien de lui dire.

-Ok, j'aurai surement l'occasion de le croisé et savoir.

A Ce moment-là l'intéressé entra dans la pièce et mon sang se glaça, il croisa mon regard un instant mais détourna aussitôt la tête, fixant la machine a café.

Bon et bien j'étais fixée, il comptait se comporté comme avant si pas pire. Malgré moi mon cœur se brisa, j'avais mal, je me sentais mal, j'avais été faible j'avais ressenti de l'attirance pour cet homme et pire je m'étais donné à lui sans réfléchir.

Cependant Alice ne remarqua pas mon trouble et salua son frère.

-Hey Edward comment vas-tu ? Bella m'a dit que tu voulais me voir samedi ?

Il se figea.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cullen tu crois que j'ai raconté a ta sœur comment tu t'es comporté ?

-Oui, je… j'avais oublié qu'on avait rendez vous samedi matin et je voulais m'excusé et voir si on pouvait dîner ensemble plutôt que déjeuné, mais tu n'étais pas la alors…

-Oh d'accord, Jasper m'a emmené en weekend donc de toute façon c'était mort.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai eu…d'autres occupation. Dit-il me regardant un sourire en coin sur le visage.

QUOI ? Avais-je bien entendu et surtout vu ? Ainsi il n'avait pas l'intention de faire comme si de rien n'était ou alors s'amusait-il avec moi ?

-Oh hé bien si c'est parfait comme ca… Bon moi j'y vais j'ai un cours a donné dit elle en bondissant de sa chaise. A plus tard tout les 2.

-Bye Alice. Répondis-je.

Edward et moi nous fixions un moment sans rien dire, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, il était froid comme a son habitude.

-Bon et bien j'y vais aussi si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Il ne répondit rien, continuant à me fixer, je soupirais et attrapais mes affaires pour sortir de la pièce quand il me retint par le bras.

-Bella je…

-Oui ? Demandais-je en me retournant.

Je le vis hésité et ouvrir la bouche a plusieurs reprise et la refermé parce que aucun son ne sortait.

- Rien… Bonne journée soupira t'il en détournant le regard et en lâchant mon bras.

Je me retournais et quittais la salle en soupirant.

POV Edward

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de réagir comme ca ?

Je voulais aller voir Alice, mais ne la trouvant pas, j'avais pensé qu'elle pouvait être chez Bella, elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Mais quand elle avait ouvert la porte, vêtue seulement d'une serviette bleu, j'avais perdu le contrôle, j'avais jusqu'ici réussi a me tenir distant.

La première fois que je l'avais vue, elle m'était rentré dedans au snack chinois, elle m'avait souris timidement et j'avais croisé ses yeux chocolat, a ce moment j'avais eu l'impression de fondre sur place, elle était la perfection incarnée, j'avais croisé de belle femmes durant mon existence mais aucune ne lui arrivais a la cheville, pourtant j'avais préféré l'ignoré et la méprisé, je m'était déjà fait tellement avoir par le passé, j'avais tellement souffert avec les femmes et l'histoire avec Tanya m'avait achevé il y a quelques mois, je ne voulais plus me laisser avoir, Bella avait beau m'attiré plus que ce qu'il ne l'était permis je ne me laisserais pas avoir et pourtant, en la voyant devant moi le corps encore mouillé et dans cette serviette, je n'avais pas su résisté.

Elle n'a cherché a aucun moment de m'arrêter et je m'étais laissé aller, j'avais ensuite pris conscience de ce que je venais de faire et en connard que j'étais je l'avais planté la, la laissant surement dans le doute et l'incompréhension, je m'était comporté avec elle comme l'avait fait les femmes que je méprisais, je l'avais utilisé puis jeté et maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, elle allait m'en vouloir, elle allait surement me giflé quand elle allait me voir, me hurlé dessus, m'insulté et je l'aurai mérité.

Je rentrais dans mon appartement et claquais la porte, énervé contre moi-même, je prenais un verre et la bouteille de whisky, il ne me restait plus que ca, retourné la voir n'aurai servi a rien elle m'aurai surement claqué la porte au nez, je la verrai lundi au moins la elle n'aurait pas le choix. (A/N : ben voyons laissons Bella cogité tout ca parce que monsieur n'a pas de tripes.)

Je m'endormais ce soir la ivre.

* * *

J'entrais dans la salle de détente des professeurs et tombais sur Alice et Bella.

Je n'étais vraiment pas près a l'affronter maintenant, alors je préférais l'ignoré pour le moment, du moins devant ma sœur, je sais c'était lâche mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

--Hey Edward comment vas-tu ? Bella m'a dit que tu voulais me voir samedi ? Me dit soudain Alice.

Je me figeais Bella avait elle parlé de ce qui c'était passé ?

-Oui, je… j'avais oublié qu'on avait rendez vous samedi matin et je voulais m'excusé et voir si on pouvait diner ensemble plutôt que déjeuné, mais tu n'étais pas la alors…

-Oh d'accord, Jasper m'a emmené en weekend donc de toute façon c'était mort.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai eu…d'autres occupation. Dis-je en regardant Bella un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Arrête ca Cullen ce n'est pas très intelligent tu va la mettre encore plus mal a l'aise.

-Oh hé bien si c'est parfait comme ca… Bon moi j'y vais j'ai un cours a donné dit elle en bondissant de sa chaise. A plus tard tout les 2.

-Bye Alice. Répondu Bella.

Je fixai un moment Bella incapable de bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Comment pouvais je abordé ca avec elle ?

-Bon et bien j'y vais aussi si je ne veux pas être en retard. Dit-elle après un moment, me sortant de mes pensées. Elle soupira ramassant ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ca alors je le retins par le bras.

-Bella je…

-Oui ?

J'aurai voulu lui dire ce qui m'était passé par la tête, pourquoi je me comportais comme ca avec elle depuis le début et ce que je ressentais pour elle mais j'en étais incapable.

- Rien… Bonne journée. Soufflais-je en la lâchant.

Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un mot et moi je restais la planté comme un idiot, incapable de bougé ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Je m'étais comporté comme un salop, j'aurai été a sa place je me serais carrément foutu une baffe mais Bella préférais le silence et faire comme si de rien était et je ne sais pas ce si c'est que je préférais.

POV Bella

Avais-je vraiment cru qu'il parlerait de ce qu'il c'était passé ? De pourquoi m'avait-il planté la après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

C'était bien mieux comme ça je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ce genre de chose au boulot, puis je ne me sentais pas prête a entendre ce qu'il pouvait bien me dire, l'entendre me dire que c'était une erreur, qu'il avait assouvi une pulsion et qu'il le regrettais, c'était stupide je sais mais une part de moi voulais qu'on recommence, qu'il me dise qu'il a aimé, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait envie de recommencé, pourtant j'étais en colère contre lui.

La journée avait passé à une vitesse extrêmement lente, Je n'arrivais jamais a vraiment me concentré sur le cours, j'étais souvent absente, j'avais fait faire des travaux écrit a la plus part de mes classes, incapable de donner cours aujourd'hui, la plupart des élèves avait râlé mais tant pis.

Je me dirigeais vers la voiture quand Alice me sauta presque dessus.

-Bella. Chantonna-t-elle presque.

-Qu'y a-t-il Alice ?

-Rosalie et Angela viennent chez moi ce soir pour une soirée entre filles ça te dis ?

-Je ne sais pas Alice j'ai pas mal de boulot et…

-Oh je t'en prie Bella, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie, tu dois sortir et te construire un vie social plutôt que de t'enfermé dans ton boulot, tes élèves ne t'en voudront pas si tu leurs donne-moi de travail a faire en cours.

Je soupirais, avec Alice on en pouvait jamais avoir le dernier mot, quand elle décidait quelque chose elle ne nous laissait pas trop le choix de refuser.

-Bon d'accord, cédais-je, a quel heure faut-il que je sois la ?

-19h30 ça va ?

-Ok a ce soir alors.

- A ce soir Bella.

Je soupirais et m'approchais de ma voiture, une soirée entre filles génial tout ce que j'adore, pensais je ironiquement.

J'avais juste besoin de me retrouver au calme, chez moi-même si je savais que ce n'était pas forcement la bonne solution.

20 minutes plus tard j'entrai dans mon appartement et me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain, j'avais 1h30 devant moi avant de me rendre chez Alice et j'avais besoin de me détendre après cette fichue journée et la meilleure solution était une douche bien chaude.

J'avais l'impression que depuis que je suis arrivée à New York ma vie n'avait cessé de se compliqué, j'avais fui espérant mieux et finalement rien ne changeais.

Je me déshabillais, entrais dans la douche et réglais la température de l'eau sur l'eau la plus chaude que mon corps pouvait supporter.

Je laissais couler l'eau sur mon corps, et je sentais mes muscles se détendre un a un, je ne devais penser a rien d 'autres qu'a cette cabine remplie de vapeur et à mon corps réagissant sa la chaleur de l'eau. J'attrapais mon shampoing et me savonnais la tête, j'adorais son odeur, elle me rappelait mon enfance, époque d'insouciance, un temps ou on ne se souciait pas des problèmes de cœur, de boulot, d'argent, une époque où tout était encore rose et ou tout le monde était gentil. Je rinçais mes cheveux et savonnait mon corps avant de sortir de la douche, un frissons me parcouru l'échine à cause du changement soudain de température, j'attrapais en vitesse une serviette et me séchais en vitesse, j'enroulais un drap de bain autour de ma poitrine, je me positionnais devant le miroir embué, je passais ma main dessus et laissais apparaître la fille banale que j'étais, je n'étais pas mince mais pas grosse non plus, j'avais un visage rond, des yeux d'un brun commun, des cheveux ondulé complètement indomptables, j'avais essayés a maintes repose d'en faire quelque chose mais je n'avais jamais réussi a obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Quand à mon corps il était disproportionné, des petits seins, une petite taille et des haches larges, j'étais une fille qu'on ne remarquais jamais, aucun homme ne se retournais sur moi dans la rue, et personne ne me convoitais, pourtant durant le cours instant ou je le suis retrouvée dans les bras d'Edward je me suis sentie belle et désirable mais la façon dont il m'avait laissé ensuite m'avais fait revenir sur terre et la réalité m'avait frappé, moi Bella Swan la fille la plus banale pouvait intéressé le magnifique Edward Cullen ? Malgré notre ébat rapide ?

Je soupirais et attrapais mes sous-vêtements pour les enfiler, je filais ensuite dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jeans et un de mes vieux sweat avant de brosser mes cheveux et les attaché.

Je regardais l'heure, 19h20 je soupirais quand faut y aller…

Je sortais de mon appartement et traversais le palier qui me séparais de l'appartement d'Alice, je n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle m'ouvrait déjà.

-Bella tu es venue. Me sourit-elle.

-C'est ce qui avait été convenu non ? Soupirais-je.

-Oui mais bon on ne sait jamais, aller entre Rose est déjà la et Angela ne devrais plus tarder.

Je la suivais jusqu'au salon

-Salut Bella.

- Hey Rosalie, comment va tu ? Dis-je en m'asseyant a ses coté.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda Alice.

- Non ça va pas pour le moment merci.

On toqua à la porte et Alice se leva pour aller ouvrir.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, souriait Angela, hey Bella je suis contente de te revoir, Alice a réussi a te trainer dans une soirée entre fille et bien tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es laissé emmener.

-Oh ça va tu vas l'effrayer, lui dis Alice, bon vous voulez qu'on commande quoi ? Pizza ? Chinois ?

-Des pizzas ce sera parfait dit Rosalie tandis que Angela acquiesçais.

-Oui des pizzas ce sera parfait. Dis-je

-Ok je vais commander, Champignon pour tout le monde ça vous va ?

Tout le monde acquiesçait et Alice partit vers la cuisine.

-Alors Bella comment ça s'est passé l'autre soir avec Edward ? Il n'a pas trop été désagréable j'espère ?

L'espace d'un instant je paniquais pensant qu'elle savait ce qu'il c'était passé puis je compris qu'elle me parlait de la soirée au club.

-Oh oui, enfin disons qu'il ne m'a pas parlé alors…

-Oh je vois, Edward peut être stupide des fois, il… enfin disons qu'il n'a jamais trop su comment se comporté avec les femmes en général, la seule fois où il a donné son cœur a quelqu'un elle l'a détruit alors, il s'est encore plus renfermé après ca il ne faut pas lui en vouloir même si je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout.

- Voilà le livreur sera là dans 15 minutes, dit Alice en revenant au salon me sauvant ainsi de cette discussion embarrassante avec Angela, bon j'ai choisis plusieurs DVD qui sont la sur la table et il y a toute sorte de masque et de crème ainsi que les bandeau et autre accessoires sont sur le guéridon a côté de Rosalie.

Génial que la torture commence.

* * *

Ca faisait 1h30 que la soirée avait commencé et a ma grande surprise ça me plaisais, ça me détendais et me vidais la tête, Alice et Rose était experte de leurs mains et Angela était très intéressante, j'aurai pu parler avec elle pendant des heures.

-Bon et si on regardait un film, dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains, j'ai « PS i love you », « Et si c'était vrai » « vous avez un message »…

-« Et si c'était vrai » la coupa Rosalie.

-Ok va pour ce film alors, dit Alice en sortant le DVD de sa boite et en le mettant dans le lecteur.

Des films d'amour tout ce qu'il me fallait en ce moment, pensais-je mais bon je devais m'attendre à quoi d'autres avec elles ?

Le film avait a peine commencé que je n'arrivais pas a me concentré, c'était d'un ennui, je crois que ce fut les 2h les plus longue de toute ma vie.

Le DVD fini les filles séchaient leurs larmes et je soufflais soulagée que ce soit fini.

-Bon les filles je vais rentrer j'ai encore des copies a corrigé absolument pour demain, dis-je en me levant, j'ai passé une super soirée, merci les filles.

-Merci d'être venue Bella, me dit Alice en me raccompagnant.

- A une prochaine fois Belle, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. Me dit Angela.

- Moi, aussi, à une prochaine fois, au revoir Rose.

-Bye Bella.

Je dis à demain à Alice et rentrait chez moi. Au calme et seule.

Je soupirais et attrapais mes affaires pour corriger les copies que j'avais, c'était bien de laisser les élèves travaillé seul sur leurs livres mais là je n'étais pas couchée avant 3h de matin avec le boulot que j'ai à faire.

Je m'installais a mon bureau et commençais a corrigé quand on frappa a ma porte, je fronçais les sourcils, il ne me semble pas avoir oublié quelque chose chez Alice puis elle me l'aurait ramené demain, qui était assez dingue pour débarqué chez moi a cet heure-ci ?

* * *

_**Mouhahahahahahahah je sais je suis vilaine mais j'adore le suspense….**_

_**Voilà on a eu un mini POV Edward qui je pense vous a aidé a comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, j'espère que son point de vue ne vous a pas decu et qu'il était a la hauteur de vos espérance, tout comme le chapitre d'ailleurs…**_

_**Voilà je ne le demande quasiment jamais mais des review me ferait énormément plaisir, même un petit mot, car je vois que beaucoup me lisse mais très peu laisse une trace…**_

_**Allez RDV au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bise, Sabrina.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Et oui j'avais promis de ne pas trainer et me revoici déjà avec un chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le suivant même si vous risquez d'être surprise…**

**Je tiens à vous remercier énormément car vous avez été généreuse (généreux ?) en review et ça fait franchement plaisir, ça motive et c'est ce qui fait que ce chapitre est arrivé si vite, merci à toutes vous êtes génial et j'espère que vous en ferez autant pour ce chapitre.**

**Voilà je vous laisse lire et vous retrouvent en bas.**

****************  
**

_Je m'installais a mon bureau et commençais a corrigé quand on frappa a ma porte, je fronçais les sourcils, il ne me semble pas avoir oublié quelque chose chez Alice puis elle me l'aurait ramené demain, qui était assez dingue pour débarqué chez moi a cet heure-ci ?_

**Chapitre5**

POV Bella

Je me levais et allais ouvrir, en voyant la personne devant moi je me figeai.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

-Comment as-tu…

-Eu ton adresse ? C'était un jeu d'enfant crois-moi.

- Va-t'en ! Dis en essayant de fermer la porte mais il la bloquait avec son pied.

-Tu sais Bella si il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout c'est quand on me pose un lapin, dit-il en me forçant a reculé en entrant dans l'appartement, même pas un coup de téléphone pour prévenir.

-Je… j'ai eu des trucs à faire et j'ai…

-Ça devait être vachement important pour ne pas te laisser le temps de me sonner.

Il secoua la tête et se rapprocha encore, je reculais mais buttais contre le canapé.

-Tu sais c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue, on aurait très bien pu s'amuser tous les 2, dit-il en collant son corps répugnant contre le miens, mais c'est pas grave on va rattraper le temps perdu.

J'essayais de me dégagé mais il était plus fort que moi, il agrippait ma taille fermement.

-Tu n'iras nulle part crois-moi et si tu dis un seul mot tu risques de le regretter. Il passa sa main sous mon pull et toucha mon ventre, je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire je devais au moins tenter quelque chose.

- Lâche-moi James. Hurlais-je avant qu'il me gifle.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire.

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvra avec fracas.

-Et moi je te dis de la lâcher. Gronda une grosse voix.

Avant d'avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, James fut plaqué au sol par Emmet et moi je m'écroulais sous le choc.

Je voyais Emmet frapper James à quelque pas de moi, j'étais tétanisée et ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Quelqu'un se posa près de moi et m'attirait a lui.

-Ca va ? Il a eu le temps de te faire quelque chose ?

-Edward…

J'éclatais en sanglot et me blottissais contre lui, jamais je n'aurai pensé que le voir me soulagerai autant.

-Shhhhuuuuuut, je suis là, dit-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui, aller viens ne restons pas là.

Il m'aida à me relever et m'entraina dans l'appartement d'Alice, a peine avais-je franchis la porte que Alice ma sauta dessus.

-Oooohhh Bella j'ai eu si peur, on t'a entendu crier et les garcons se sont rué dans ton appartment. Il ne t'a rien fait ? Les garçons sont arrivé a temps pas vrai ?

Je la prenais dans mes bras et la serais.

-Oui Alice ils sont arrivés avant que le pire n'arrive, merci.

-La police sera la dans 10minutes, dit Rosalie en rentrant dans le salon, je vais aller voir Emmet avant qu'il n'ait trop loin.

-Comment avez-vous su qu'il…

-On venait chercher Angela et Rosalie chez Alice quand on t'as entendu crier, Emme a défoncé directement la porte et s'est jeté sur James.

-Merci

-C'est normal Bella, dit Alice, on n'allait pas te laisser entre les mains de ce monstre.

Je leurs souris a tous, j'étais heureuse que ces personnes fassent parties de ma vie et j'en prenais conscience maintenant.

* * *

30 minutes plus tard Edward me ramena chez moi.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je suppose… vous êtes arrivé a temps heureusement mais… mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire, si vous n'étiez pas passé a ce moment-là dans le couloir…

J'éclatais en sanglot et Edward me pris dans ses bras, je respirais son odeur pour m'apaiser, autant j'avais été en colère toute la journée autant sa présence en ce moment m'apaisait.

-Ca va aller, dit-il, on est arrivé a temps et James a été arrêté.

-Je sais mais…

-Si…ça peut te rassuré, je peux passer la nuit ici, enfin sur le canapé évidemment.

Je relevais la tête pour le regarder, je ne comprenais pas.

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il voyant que je le fixais complètement perdue.

-Edward tu…

Je me détachais de lui et m'éloignais pour aller m'assoir dans le canapé.

-J'apprécie et je suis soulagée de ta présence ce soir, je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissante de ce qu'Emmet et toi avez fait mais Edward, je n'arrive plus à te suivre et… j'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne comprends absolument pas ton comportement avec moi depuis le début.

Il restais debout a fixer ses pieds sans même prendre la peine de me regarder une seule fois.

Je continuais

-Au début, je pensais avoir fait ou dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait mais comme je ne t'ai jamais parlé, ou du moins comme tu n'as jamais laissé t'approcher j'ai abandonné cette idée, ensuite tu débarques un soir chez moi en cherchant Alice, tu me sautes carrément sur la porte de chez moi avant de partir sans un mot… Enfin non excuse moi j'avais oublié ce fameux « désolé », c'était la seule chose à dire après ca tu penses ? Tu m'as laissé la complétement perdue, puis tu m'ignore de nouveau avant te venir jouer au sauveur et me proposé de passé la nuit ici pour me rassuré… C'est trop Edward, j'ai beau essayer mais c'est au-dessus de mes force, j'abandonne avec toi.

-Bella je…

Il releva les yeux sur moi et je le regardais l'incitant a continuer, j'allais peut enfin avoir des explications.

Il soupirait et se passais la main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, je me rends compte que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs avec toi dès le début et je crois que samedi j'ai fait la pire erreur de toutes.

A ces mots je me figeais, j'étais complétement sous le choc. Il disait que j'étais une erreur ? Je pouvais entendre tout mais pas ça, ça me faisait mal d'entendre qu'à ses yeux je n'étais qu'une erreur.

Je me levais et marchais vers la porte.

-Vas t'en Edward, dis-je sèchement, s'il te plaît pars, je ne voudrais pas que tu commettes encore une _erreur_ à cause de moi.

Ma voix tremblait montrant clairement dans quel état ces mots m'avaient mise.

-Bella je….

-Sors Edward, je veux que tu me laisse. Je veux que tu quittes mon appartement et que tu n'y remettes jamais les pieds, alors s'il te plaît va-t'en. Hurlais-je.

Il sorti sans même me regardé, une fois dehors il se retourna et me regarda.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

Ces mots, c'en était trop. Je claquais la porte violemment et m'écroulais sur le sol, complétement épuisée et perdue, je vivais un cauchemar depuis que j'étais venue vivre a New York et je n'en pouvais plus.

Apres 2 a avoir pleuré sur le sol du halle d'entrée, j'allais me mettre au lit et je tombais dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

BOUM BOUM BOUM

Bon sang qu'est ce que c'est que ca ?

J'émergeais d'un lourd sommeil et me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Alice que veux-tu ?

-Oh Bella tu as une mine affreuse, est ce que ca va ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui a failli se faire agresser par un homme je suppose, soupirais je. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est 13h25.

-Merde, m'exclamais je, avec tout ca j'ai complétement oublié le boulot.

-Ce n'est rien Bella, j'ai prévenu que tu ne serais pas la aujourd'hui.

-Merci Alice. Merci pour tout.

-Ca sert a ca les amie sinon ?

-Je suppose.

-Tu sais quoi ? me demanda t'elle en rentrant dans l'appartement, je vais te faire un peu de café et toi tu devrais aller te doucher et t'arrangé un peu, je sais que tu vas rester chez toi aujourd'hui mais, sans vouloir te vexer, tu fais vraiment peur.

Je souriais et allais me doucher (**A/N **: Et oui encore, n'est ce pas** kikinette11**), quand je rejoignais Alice dans la cuisine elle était assise a table et pianotais sur le clavier de son téléphone. J'attrapais une tasse pour me servir un peu de café et allais m'assoir en face d'Alice.

-On se sent mieux non ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux de son téléphone.

-Oui. Souris-je.

-Bella, je sais que je n'ai pas à me mêler de ca et que ça ne me regarde pas mais tu es mon amie et…Edward est mon frère et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous qui vous fait souffrir et… Je vous aime tous les deux et je ne veux que votre bonheur et peut être je pourrai vous aider si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ?

-Non je ne pense pas que tu serais y faire quelque chose, ton frère ne peux pas me supporté, il n'y a qu'à voir le comportement qu'il a dès que je suis dans la même pièce que lui.

-Tu te trompe ma belle, Edward ne te déteste pas et je pense que c'est justement ca le problème.

-Alice s'il te plait, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ton frère ni de ce qu'il ressent a mon égard d'accord ?

-Mais Bella…

-Non Alice, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Elle soupira et je savais que j'avais gagné… pour le moment.

-Je dois rejoindre Jasper, je repasserais ca soir d'accord ?

-Oui, merci encore Alice.

-De rien Bella a ce soir.

Quand elle eu quitté mon appartement je décidais que comme j'avais mon après-midi autant le mettre a profits et corrigé toutes ces fichue copie.

* * *

POV Edward

Quand Bella eu quitté la salle, j'etais perdu, je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je décidais de me faire porter pâle et aller frappé quelque balle.

Dès que j'avais eu des « soucis » avec les filles j'étais venu ici, ca me défoulais et ca me permettais de réfléchir.

J'étais la depuis 1h30 quand quelqu'un m'appela.

-Ed, ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu ici

-Emmet comment ca va mon vieux ?

-Impec'. Je suis surpris de te voir ici, tu n'es pas censé donné cours ?

-Si mais j'avais besoin de me défouler et de réfléchir et comme ca fait un bail que je ne suis plus venu ici…

-Mouais, Ed je te connais par cœur, tu ne me la fera pas a moi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Chaque fois que je t'ai vu ici c'est parce que ta vie sentimentale foirais, d'ailleurs la dernière fois remonte a…Tanya.

-Tu te trompe Em' j'avais juste besoin de me défouler.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment.

-Donc ca n'à rien avoir avec Bella ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans la conversation ?

-Oh c'est juste que depuis qu'elle entrée dans nos vies tu te comportes différemment, quand elle est dans les parages tu te fermes complétement.

-tu te fais des idées je t'assure, je ne ressens rien pour Bella, c'est l'amie d'Alice rien de plus.

-si tu le dis.

Une fois que j'eu fini de me défouler j'attendais Emmet et on décidait de trainer la journée ensemble et d'aller boire un verre ce soir dans un pub comme Rosalie passait la soirée chez Alice.

-Tiens voilà ta bière. Me dit Emmet en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-Merci.

-Je me fais du souci pour toi mon vieux.

-Tu ne devrais pas, il n'y a pas de raison.

-Si justement, tu deviens aigris, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as tiré ton cou sérieux ?

-Em' ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

-Si parce que c'est moi qui te supporte. Alors c'était quand la dernière fois ?

Je regardais ma bouteille, si je lui disais que ca remontais a ce weekend il me harcèlerait pour savoir avec qui c'étais, je décidais de mentir.

-Un bout de temps. Soupirais-je.

-Bon sang Ed, t'es un mec oui ou non ? Comment tu peux ne plus avoir tiré ton cou depuis si longtemps ?

-Tout ne tourne pas autour du sexe Emmet. M'agaçais-je.

-peut être mais ca prend pas mal de place dans une vie.

-Ecoute je ne suis pas comme toi moi ca va ? Il me faut de l'amour et quelque chose de solide pour coucher avec quelqu'un.

-JE croirais entendre une gonzesse.

-On peut changer de sujet s'il te plait ?

-Comme tu veux mec de toute façon je dois aller chercher Rose, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Je te suis.

* * *

Emmet se garais devant l'immeuble d'Alice.

Arrivé sur le palier d'Alice et Bella, on entendit hurler dans l'appartement de Bella.

- Lâche-moi James.

Emmet me regarda et sans réfléchir plus longtemps il ouvris la porte et se jeta sur James.

Je regardais Bella, elle était complétement effondrée sur le sol, je me précipitais vers elle.

-Ca va ? Il a eu le temps de te faire quelque chose ?

-Edward…

Elle éclata en sanglot et elle se blottit contre moi.

-Shhhhuuuuuut, je suis la, dis-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi, aller viens ne restons pas la.

Je l'aidais a se relever pour aller chez Alice, elle tremblais et pleurais, ca me faisait mal de la voir comme ca.

-Oooohhh Bella j'ai eus i peur, on t'a entendu crié et les garçons se sont rué dans ton appartement. Il ne t'a rien fait ? Les garçons sont arrivé à temps pas vrai ?

Bella se détache de moi pour prendre Alice dans ses bras.

-Oui Alice ils sont arrivés avant que le pire n'arrive, merci.

-La police sera la dans 10minutes, dit Rosalie en rentrant dans le salon, je vais aller voir Emmet avant qu'il n'ait trop loin.

-Comment avez-vous su qu'il…

-On venait chercher Angela et Rosalie chez Alice quand on t'as entendu crier, Emme a défoncé directement la porte et s'est jeté sur James.

-Merci

-C'est normal Bella, dit Alice, on n'allait pas te laisser entre les mains de ce monstre.

Elle sourit même si la peur se reflétais encore sur son visage, j'osais a peine imaginer ce que ce salop lui aurais fait si nous n'étions pas arrivé a temps.

J'aurai du me douter que James jetterais son dévolu sur Bella, elle était magnifique et si innocente et naïve.

Je restais avec elle chez Alice avant de la ramener chez elle.

-Est-ce que ca va ? Lui demandais-je une fois dans son appartement.

-Je suppose… vous êtes arrivé a temps heureusement mais… mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire, si vous n'étiez pas passé a ce moment-là dans le couloir…

Elle éclatait en sanglot et mon cœur se serra, sans réfléchir je la prenais dans mes bras, je laissais tomber toutes mes barrière mais en ce moment je m'en fichais, Bella avait besoin de réconfort.

-Ca va aller, dit je, on est arrivé a temps et James a été arrêté.

-Je sais mais…

-Si…ca peut te rassuré, je peux passer la nuit ici, enfin sur le canapé évidemment.

Elle releva la tête et me fixa, elle cherchait une réponse dans mes yeux et je ne comprenais pas.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Edward tu…

Elle s'éloigna de moi et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

-J'apprécie et je suis soulagée de ta présence ce soir, je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissante de ce qu'Emmet et toi avez fait mais Edward, je n'arrive plus a te suivre et… j'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne comprends absolument ton comportement avec moi depuis le début.

Je n'osais pas la regardé, je me doutais que cette confrontation allait avoir lieu mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce que ce soit maintenant.

-Au début, je pensais avoir fait ou dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait mais comme je ne t'ai jamais parlé, ou du moins comme tu n'as jamais laissé t'approcher j'ai abandonné cette idée, ensuite tu débarques un soir chez moi en cherchant Alice, tu me sautes carrément sur la porte de chez moi avant de partir sans un mot… Enfin non excuse moi j'avais oublié ce fameux « désolé », c'était la seule chose a dire après ca tu penses ? Tu m'as laissé la complétement perdue, puis tu m'ignore de nouveau avant te venir jouer au sauveur et me proposé de passé la nuit ici pour me rassuré… C'est trop Edward, j'ai beau essayer mais c'est au-dessus de mes force, j'abandonne avec toi.

Elle souffrait a cause de moi, j'vais été un véritable crétin, j'avais eu tout faux avec elle depuis le début, j'avais tellement peur de ce qui pourrai arriver si je me laissais aller avec elle que j'avais tout bousillé entre nous.

-Bella je…

Comment lui dire que je regrettais de l'avoir traitée comme ca et qu'elle ne méritais pas que je me comporte ainsi mais que c'était ma façon de me protégé… d'elle. Je soupirais et se passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis désolé, je me rends compte que j'ai fait pas mal d'erreurs avec toi dès le début et je crois que samedi j'ai fait la pire erreur de toutes.

Elle se figea et ce que je vis a ce moment-là sur son visage me fit comprendre qu'elle avait interprété mes mots de la mauvaise façon.

Elle se leva et alla près de la porte d'entrée.

-Vas t'en Edward, me dit-elle, s'il te plaît pars, je ne voudrais pas que tu commettes encore une erreur a cause de moi.

Oui elle n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais dire par « erreur ».

-Bella je….

-Sors Edward, je veux que tu me laisse. Je veux que tu quittes mon appartement et que tu n'y remettes jamais les pieds, alors s'il te plaît vas t'en. Hurla-t-elle.

Je sorti et une fois sur le palier je me tournai vers elle.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

Et elle claqua la porte violemment.

Oui j'étais désolé, encore une fois, j'aurai du lui parler et lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, j'aurai du lui dire que l'erreur avait été de m'être comporté avec elle de la pire des façons et pas de lui avoir fait l'amour contre cette porte, mais je n'avais pas su et elle m'avait jeté dehors.

Comment recollé les morceaux et repartir d'un bonne base maintenant ?

* * *

Voilà, comme promis j'ai été plus rapide que d'habitude, j'aurai du l'être encore plus mais j'ai dû reformater mon pc car j'ai eu un petit soucis et donc j'ai tout perdu mais j'ai vite tout rattraper.

Faise était la seule personne à avoir trouvé qui se trouvait derrière la porte, vous semblez toute avoir oublié James qui ne laisse jamais rien passé et qui prend toujours sa revanche…

Voilà j'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous a plu, même si ce n'étais pas ce a quoi vous vous attendiez. LA confrontation a quand même eu lieu entre nos 2 personnage préféré et il reste encore pas mal a faire pour ces deux la sois heureux ensemble.

Voilà je vais essayer de faire aussi vite mais je ne promets rien, je dois courir les magasin pour les cadeau de noël et je reçois chez moi le réveillon de noël donc pas mal de boulot et de magasin a faire puis arrivera mon anniversaire et enfin la nouvel année alors ca va être chaud pour poster rapidement mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux promis

Bise

Sabrina.

PS : ais je encore droit a autant de review ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey quel surprise n'est ce pas ?**

**J'ai eu un petit peu de temps et comme je voulais quand même poster un dernier chapitre cette année je le post même si il est court mais je pense qu'il est intéressant et vital a l'histoire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

POV Edward

Je devais rejoindre Jasper et Emmet au club « Road Xtreme » pour boire un verre.

J'étais arrivé en dernier et Emmet et Jasper était déjà installé à une table, Emmet en charmante compagnie.

-Ed, on attendait plus que toi, me dit Jaz une fois que je fus assis.

- Ouais je ne savais pas si j'allais venir, j'avais des trucs à faire.

-T'as pris la bonne décision. Je te présente Irina, me dit Emmet en me montrant la blonde siliconée a côté de lui, elle est de passage à New York et je lui ai proposé de lui faire la visite.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part Emmet. Dis-je.

-Je sais. Me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mes amies devait me rejoindre ici, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elles nous rejoignent ? Dit la blonde en battant exagérément des cils en direction d'Emmet.

-Bien sûr, lui dit Emmet, ça ne vous dérange pas les mec ?

-Non, fit Jasper.

-Pas de problème pour moi non plus.

Bien que avoir une bande de bimbo autour de moi ne me plaisais pas forcement, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Bien je vais essayer de la trouver alors, dit la blonde, a tout de suite.

Elle embrassa la joue d'Emmet et disparu dans la foule.

-T'as un don pour les choisir Emmet, dis-je, t'as pas envie d'en choisir une qui en a dans le crane pour une fois ?

-Hey tu ne la connais même pas qui te dit que c'est ce genre de fille ? Puis au lit pas besoin d'un cerveau.

Je soupirais résigné, Emmet ne changerais donc jamais ?

Apres 5 minute la dite Irina revient avec ses 2 copines, une brune et une blonde.

-Je vous présente Maria, la brune fit signe de la main, et Tanya.

Tanya pris place à côté de moi et Maria près de Jasper.

Irina et Maria parlait avec entrain avec Emmet et Jasper mais Tanya se contenta de me sourire gentiment de temps à autre, elle avait l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

Je la regardais plus attentivement, Tanya était très jolie ça ne faisait aucun doute mais elle avait l'air moins superficiel que ses amies, bien sûr elle était manucurée à la perfection, maquillée et très bien coiffée mais elle semblait différente.

J'avais engagé la discussion avec elle, c'était une fille gentille avec beaucoup d'humour, elle travaillait comme reporter pour un journal local et elle avait un appartement pas loin d'ici, Irina et Maria était venue passé quelque jour avec elle comme chaque année. Elle s'était connue au lycée et avait toujours gardé contact malgré la distance.

-Je vais rentrer, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance Edward et j'ai passé un excellente soirée grâce à toi, me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers ses amies.

-Les filles je vais rentrer en taxi, amusez-vous bien et ne faites pas de bêtise.

-Merci, on se voit demain ma belle, lui dit Irina.

-Tu ne va quand même pas rentré en taxi ? Vient je suis en voiture je te ramené.

-Merci.

Je l'avais suivie et ramené chez elle, tout le long du trajet on avait discuté de nos vies, nos centres d'intérêt, nos gouts… Elle m'avait invité à monter prendre un dernier verre et je l'avais suivi, J'avais passé une nuit exceptionnelle et je l'avais revue plusieurs fois régulièrement, puis tous les jours.

Apres 6 mois, on avait commencé à dormir l'un chez l'autre, on était tout le temps ensemble et on avait finalement emménagé ensemble dans un appartement pas loin de mon boulot.

Un soir en rentrant du boulot je tombais sur un appartement dans un foutoir pas possible .

-Tanya ? Elle n'était pas au salon ni dans la cuisine.

-Edward tu es rentré ? Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre. Ta journée s'est bien passe mon chou ?

Elle titubait et elle se jetait sur mon cou en essayant de m'embrasser.

-Tanya tu es encore ivre ?

-ah tu as remarqué ? Gloussa-t-elle.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de boire autant? Tu sors boire avec des amis tous les soirs et chaque fois tu rentres ivre et maintenant c'est la journée dans notre appartement.

-Oh ça va Eddy pas besoin de s'énerver, je suis jeune et je profite de la vie.

-Je ne pense pas que boire seule dans son appartement soit profité de la vie, je trouve même ca minable.

-Tu me trouve minable ? Tu te crois mieux que moi peut être ? Tu crois qu'être un artiste raté n'est pas minable ?

-c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? A tes yeux je ne suis qu'un artiste raté ? Je venais de prendre une gifle, la pire gifle qui soit, je venais d'apprendre qu'aux yeux de la femme que j'aime que je n'étais qu'un raté. Je… je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et toi… fais comme tu veux. Dis-je en sortant de l'appartement.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passé ? On s'entendait à merveille au début puis une fois que nous avions pris un appartement ensemble les choses c'était dégradée.

D'abord Tanya râlait sur quasi tout, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir boire un verre avec Emmet, je ne pouvais pas inviter comme je voulais ma famille chez moi, ensuite elle était devenue distante avec moi, me repoussant toujours au moindre geste tendre, elle disait qu'elle m'aimait et pourtant elle ne le montrait plus.

Je n'avais rien dis parce que je l'aimais plus que tout, c'était la seule fille que j'avais jamais aimée dans toutes ma vie.

A l'adolescence j'étais plus du genre à fuir les filles et a me réfugié dans la musique et les études.

Je les trouvais collante, elles ne cherchaient jamais à me connaitre s'arrêtant juste au physique. Je me souviens d'une fois ou Lauren m'avait coincé dans une salle de cours et m'avait fait des avance, j'avais eu du mal à la repoussé car elle était assez coriace, je préférais les filles plus calme et discrète mais malheureusement elles étaient rare au lycée.

Et quand Tanya est entré dans ma vie je n'ai pu que lui ouvrir mon cœur, elle était différente des autres filles avec qui j'étais sorti avant elle, jamais je n'avais réussi à m'attacher à quelqu'un avant elle, je préférais les relation courtes d'un ou deux semaines mais avec elle c'était diffèrent, elle était intelligente et posée, elle passait des heures dans la salle de bain a se préparé mais ça n'en faisait pas une fille que superficielle pour autant mais depuis qu'on vivait ensemble elle avait changé.

Et ce soir la quand je rentrai elle n'était pas là, elle avait juste laissé un mot sur la porte du frigo pour me dire qu'elle partait quelque jours chez ses parents parce que elle avait besoin de réfléchir et savoir où elle en était.

C'était la première fois qu'on allait être séparé et ce n'était pas pour une bonne cause.

Quand Tanya fut sa réapparition quelque jours plus tard c'était pour revenir chercher ses affaires et me dire qu'elle avait revu son ex et qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait encore et que notre histoire était une erreur…

Une erreur, j'avais fait une dépression après ça, j'avais laissé pour une fois laisser sa chance a une fille et ça avait été une erreur…

* * *

Aujourd'hui je faisais les 100 pas dans mon salon, j'étais de nouveau attiré par une femme et pas n'importe la quel. Bella était une jeune femme magnifique avec un corps de rêve, mais c'était aussi une fille très intelligente et avec du caractère mais j'avais peur de me laisser aller à nouveau, j'aurai voulu la connaitre avant tout ça, j'aurai voulu que ce soit elle et pas Tanya dans ce bar ce soir-là mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et résultat je la faisais souffrir, je lui avais dit les même mots que m'avait dit Tanya quand elle m'a quitté.

Je ne sais pas si elle tenais à moi mais je me doutais que son amour propre avait dû en prendre un coup, qu'elle devait s'être sentie utilisée et que si je voulais que les choses s'arrange j'allais devoir m'accroché.

Et j'allais m'accroché, parce que j'avais vraiment envie de donner une chance a Bella, je ne devais plus aller trop vite et je devais d'abord regagner sa confiance et essayer ensuite d'être son ami puis je verrai ou tout ça nous mène, je devais apprendre à la connaitre pour éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs à nouveau en allant trop vites. Je devais juste espéré qu'elle me pardonne et qu'elle nous laisse le temps de nous connaitre….

* * *

**Hey, on dirait que ça avance enfin, Edward va enfin se bougé le cul, du moins on espère, on en apprend aussi sur son passé et sur son histoire avec Tanya, je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas faire trop dramatique mas c'est déjà pas mal je trouve surtout pour la première histoire d'amour d'Edward.**

**Voilà 2009 se termine j'espère qu'elle a été bonne pour tout le monde mais que 2010 sera encore meilleurs, je souhaite que tous vos souhaites se réalise et j'espère aussi vous retrouvez tous (si pas plus nombreux) l'année prochaine…**

**Bonne année, bise**

**Sabrina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey tout le monde !!**

**Je sais que j'ai été terriblement longue a posté et le pire est que j'ai aucune excuse valable a vous fournir alors j'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…**

**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

POV Bella

Deux semaines était passée depuis l'affrontement avec Edward.

Je le croisais tous les jours dans la salle de détente mais on ne s'adressait aucun mot. Je pouvais de temps à autre sentir qu'il me regardait mais je ne voulais pas croiser son regard par peur d'y voir de la pitié ou tout autres sortes de sentiments qui montrait à quel point il était désolé de cet histoire, je préférais l'ignoré pour mon propre bien.

Alice semblait triste face à la situation, elle ne connaissait pas la cause qui faisait que son frère et son amie ne se parlait pas, elle savait qu'on c'était disputé mais elle ne posait pas de question.

Elle avait essayé de me faire sortir avec ses frères, Rosalie et Jasper le weekend dernier mais j'avais dit que j'étais épuisée et que je n'avais pas la tête à ca et elle n'avait pas insisté.

Je n'avais pas vraiment menti, je n'avais pas du tout le moral, j'avais vécu trop de chose en peu de temps et j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je faisais en sorte que ma vie se résume à aller au boulot et rester chez moi a préparé mes cours ou lire des bouquins que je connaissais par cœur. Pathétique me direz-vous mais que ferais-je d'autres ? Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec Edward chez sa sœur ou en boite alors je devais éviter mes nouveaux amis et ma famille était bien loin d'ici.

Je soupirais et me reconcentrais sur les tomates que j'étais en train de couper, Nous étions samedi et il était 13h, je n'avais plus rien à faire pour les cours et j'avais déjà lu plus qu'il ne le faut mes vieux bouquins. J'avais prévu de me regarder quelques films que j'avais loués dans la matinée au vidéoclub.

Je m'installais à la table et déjeunais avant d'aller m'installer dans le canapé et choisir un film au hasard. Je lançais le film quand on frappa la porte.

-Alice je t'ai dit que je ne sortais pas ce soir. Criais-je en allant ouvrir la porte. J'ai d'autre…

Je me figeais en ouvrant la porte en voyant Edward devant moi.

Je me re saisis avant qu'il ne voit mon trouble.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Edward ? Demandais-je en croisant les bras su ma poitrine en le toisant.

-Quel accueil. Cela dit je ne m'attendais pas à mieux. Tu me laisse entrer ?

-Non

-D'accord… bon euh, je suis venu te parler Bella.

-Bon et bien je t'écoute.

-Tu es sur que tu veux discuter avec moi sur ton pallier ?

-Oui.

- Alice s'en fait beaucoup pour toi tu sais ? Si c'est à cause de moi que tu refuses de sortir je…

-Tout ne se rapporte pas à toi tu sais ? Le coupais-je.

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu complique toujours tout ?

-C'est moi qui complique tout ? Non mais tu te fou de moi ?

Je tentais de fermer la porte mais il la bloqua avec son pied et sa main.

-Bella je te demande juste de m'écouter, c'est trop te demander ?

Je soufflais un bon coup.

-Non, je suppose que je peux faire ça.

-Je peux ? Me demanda-t-il en montrant l'intérieur de mon appartement.

Je lâchais la porte et j'allais m'assoir sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

-Je t'écoute.

Il fermait la porte derrière lui et se mis en face de moi.

-Bien, écoute Bella je suis conscient que je me suis comporté comme un crétin…

-et encore… Le coupais je blasée.

-D'accord je me suis comporté de la pire des façons, je t'ai faits souffrir je le sais, et je sais que tu m'en veux mais Alice t'apprécie beaucoup et elle n'a pas envie de perdre une amie à cause d'une histoire qu'il y a eu entre toi et moi. Si tu savais à quel point elle est triste que tu restes cloitrée chez toi.

-C'est elle qui t'envoie ?

-Non, j'ai décidé de venir te voir sans qu'elle soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.

-Ecoute Edward, depuis que je suis ici, c'est-à-dire a peine 3 semaines, je retrouve mon ex, je me fais agressé par un détraqué sexuel et pour couronné le tout tu me sautes sur ma porte pour ensuite me dire que c'est une erreur alors excuse-moi de ne plus avoir l'esprit à sortir et préféré rester chez moi. Alors oui bien sûr tu as ta part de responsabilité dans tout ça mais ne croit pas que c'est en te pointant chez moi pour me supplier de sortir avec Alice que je vais me résoudre à sortir.

- Ca fat 2 semaines que tu ne sors plus de chez toi sauf pour aller au boulot Bella.

-Quoi tu m'espionne maintenant ?

-Alice est ta voisine Bella, elle sait tout et elle vient se plaindre près de moi parce qu'elle est persuadée que c'est de ma faute.

-Parce que ça ne l'est pas ?

Je commençais à perdre patience. Pour qui se prenait il pour venir me faire la moral ?

Il soufflait et passais de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, il semblait perdu.

-Bella, je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé et…

-Tu compte encore me le répéter longtemps ? M'écriais-je, je commençais vraiment à perdre patience et s'il était venu dans l'espoir de me torturer il réussissait très bien.

-Je regrette la façon dont tout ça s'est passé Bella. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec toi, je regrette juste de comment ça s'est passé.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me fixa dans les yeux.

-Je regrette le comportement que j'ai eu et la façon dont je t'ai traité et pas seulement de t'avoir prise ici mémé mais bien avant ça. J'ai été un crétin et je ne t'ai laissé aucune chance et je suis conscient aussi que maintenant je n'aurai sans doute plus la chance de faire la moindre chose avec toi, que ce soit te parlé ou même te touché, à cause de ma stupidité.

Je le regardais ne sachant plus quoi dire, j'étais perdue, oui c'est ça j'étais complétement perdue, je ne le comprenais pas et à ce moment même mon esprit avait carrément quitté mon corps, je ne pouvais que le regardé complètement confuse.

Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur mon front, a son contact je fermais les yeux.

-Je dois y aller, Emmet m'attend, ne me raccompagne pas je sais où est la sortie.

Je rouvrais les yeux immédiatement, je ne comptais pas la laisser partir comme ça.

-Et tu t'en va comme ça ? Criais-je en me levant alors qu'il passait la porte. Tu me lance cette bombe et puis tu t'en va ?

Il se retourna, entra de nouveau dans l'appartement et ferma la porte.

-Encore une fois tu me retourne l'esprit et puis tu 'en va.

-Bella je…

-Non Edward. Tu vas encore t'amusé à me torturé longtemps ? Tu comptes jouer combien de temps avec moi ? Dis le moi au moins que je sache a quoi m'attendre, parce qu'honnêtement là j'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de ton comportement, j'en ai assez que tu joues avec moi, j'en ai assez de toi Edward Cullen.

Dire que j'étais en colère était bien faible, je fulminais complétement, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher ses foutu yeux verts.

-Non Bella ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

-Que quoi Edward ? Je devrais faire quoi ? Te sauté au cou et t'embrassé parce que tu me dis que tu regrettes ton comportement ?

-Non Bella, bien sûr que je n'attendais pas que tu me saute au cou, je n'attendais rien à vrai dire, mais je ne m'attendais surtout pas à ce que tu t'emportes comme ça.

-Je m'emporte ? Criai-je. Mais tu… Tu allais encore t'en aller Edward, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu es égoïste, tu agis comme bon te semble sans te soucier des autres ni de ce qu'ils ressentiront.

-et qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse d'après toi Bella ? Cria-t-il à son tour. Je suis peut être égoïste, mais toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ? C'est la meilleur tiens.

- Alors dis-moi ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse Bella ? Tu veux que je me jette à tes pieds et que je te supplie de pardonner l'idiot que je suis ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Il s'avança vers moi à toute vitesse et de peur je reculais, la fureur dansait dans ses yeux et il me faisait vraiment peur.

Mon dos toucha le mur et il continuait à s'avancer.

-Edward tu me fais peur…

-Je te fais peur maintenant ? dit-il durement en collant son corps au miens.

J'haletais, j'étais complétement désorientée, j'étais en colère et la fureur dans ses yeux me faisait peur mais son corps collé au mien comme ça me faisait complétement perdre l'esprit.

Il leva sa main et la posa sur le mur juste à côté de ma tête, je n'osais pas le regardé dans les yeux par peur de ce que je pourrais y voir.

Il pencha sa tête dans mon cou et mon cœur rata un battement.

-Je te l'ai dit Bella, je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait et la façon dont ce sont produite toutes ces chose mais il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant c'est attendre que tu me pardonne, du moins si tu me pardonne un jour.

Il caressa ma mâchoire avec son nez avant de se redresser et partir.

-Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant Bella alors s'il te plait pense a _tout_ ce que je t'ai dit.

Il sortit et je me laissais glisser au sol. Je laissais les larmes que je retenais jusque la couler librement sur mes joues. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais capable maintenant, je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir a ses paroles, je voulais juste sombrer dans ma douleur.

* * *

Le lundi matin arrivait bien trop vite à mon gout, je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit et j'étais complétement perdue.

J'osais espéré que dans ses propos il voulait dire qu'il tenait à moi voir plus mais je me résonnais bien vite en me disant que ce qu'il avait voulu dire c'était simplement qu'il aurait voulu qu'on ne soit simplement que de bon ami comme lui et Angéla et qu'il s'en voulais d'avoir gâché une éventuelle amitié. (A/N : Elle a l'ouest Bella non ?)

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que je gagnais la salle de détente. Alice était installé à une des tables et feuilletait un magazine, Quand elle me vit elle le ferma et me sourit.

-Hey Bella comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai connu mieux. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Bella chérie, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon frère et tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé je n'insisterai pas mais te voir dans cet état me fait beaucoup de peine. Quel que soit ce qu'il s'est passé je suis sûr que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre dans de tels états.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Alice mais c'est compliqué, ça fait peu de temps que je suis ici et tout ce qu'il s'est passé c'est vraiment beaucoup trop pour moi et la seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour le moment c'est d'être seule et tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec tout ça, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

-Si Bella, tu es mon amie et pour moi tu vaux la peine que je m'en fasse.

C'est évidemment le moment que choisis Edward pour faire son apparition. Il avait vraiment une sale tête, étais ce possible qu'il ait passé un aussi mauvais weekend que moi ?

-Bonjour les filles. Dit-il morne.

-Salut Edward tu cuve encore ? Lança Alice d'un ton sec.

-Alice, je me passerais bien de tes sarcasmes. Dit-il en se servant une tasse de café.

-Emmet m'a dit que tu avais encore trop bu samedi soir. Tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable ?

-Je ne me soucie pas de ce que tu juges ou non raisonnable Alice, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

-Ça fait deux semaine que ça dur Edward tu ne penses pas que tu as un souci ?

-Je pense surtout que ça ne te regarde pas. Dit-il en lançant un regard noir a sa sœur.

-Très bien, dit-elle en se levant, continue à boire comme un trou, tu as raison ce n'est pas ma vie, mais je te préviens Edward que cette fois ci ce n'est pas moi qui te ramasserait a la petite cuillère. Bella on se voit tout à l'heure.

-Ok a tout à l'heure Alice.

Elle quitta la pièce en lançant un regard mauvais a Edward.

Je le regardais mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies du assister à ça. Dit-il après un moment.

-Elle s'en fait beaucoup pour toi aussi tu sais ?

-Tout comme elle s'en fait pour toi et pourtant elle ne te crie pas dessus.

-Je ne bois pas dans les bars moi.

-ca ne te regarde pas non plus Bella. Dit-il froidement.

-Non je me doute que ça ne regarde que toi et je sais aussi que tu es tellement égoïste que tu ne vois pas le mal que tu fais aux personnes qui tiennent à toi. Peut-être que je me morfonds seul chez moi mais je ne ferme pas les portes aux personne qui viennent vers moi.

-Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'est ce que tu faisais avec moi ?

-Ne commence pas ça avec moi Edward, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de faire ça.

-Comme tu voudras. Dit-il en attrapant ses affaires et sortant de la salle.

Et bien ça risquais d'être encore plus tendu qu'avant on dirait, j'attrapais mon sac et mes cours et sortis de la salle.

* * *

La semaine avait passé comme les précédentes sauf que je n'avais quasi pas croisé Edward.

Alice avait encore insisté pour que je sorte avec eux ce soir et voilà pourquoi j'étais devant mon petit dressing a cherché de quoi mettre.

J'avais envie de tester mon pouvoir de séduction sans pour autant être vulgaire, j'optait pour une robe noir légèrement décolletée qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, une ceinture brune dans le même tissus que la robe passais en dessous de la poitrine et des escarpins noir a talon. J'avais arrangé mes boucles et je m'étais maquillée légèrement.

Satisfaite je partais rejoindre Alice dans son appartement.

-Waouh Bella tu es superbe. Me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Merci, tu es magnifique.

-Merci, aller vient on nous attend.

On descendait et comme la dernière fois on prit la voiture d'Alice pour se rendre au club ou elle avait donné rendez-vous aux autres.

Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Angela était déjà là.

-Vous est magnifique les filles. Lança Emmet.

-Merci Em', on y va ? Dit Alice.

On entrait sans difficulté au club étant donné qu'Emmet connaissait le videur.

Le club était sympa et très coloré et la piste était pleine a craqué de personnes qui bougeait presque coller les uns aux autres.

Je suivais les autres dans un coin ou il y avait 2 tables et des banquettes autour. Nous étions à peine assis qu'Alice sautait déjà pour aller danser.

-Vous venez danser les filles ?

-Je te suis. dit Rosalie.

-Moi aussi. Dit Angela.

-Je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix dis-je en les suivant sur la piste.

Ca faisait 15 minutes que nous dansions quand quelqu'un se colla contre mon dos.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Félix et je te trouve très…attirante. Me souffla l'homme dans l'oreille.

Je souris malgré moi, j'avais envie de m'amuser et de de plaire, je me retournais et je me mordais la lèvre en voyant l'homme devant moi, il était vraiment très beau, brun aux yeux bleu, mince et légèrement musclé d'après ce que je pouvais voir.

-Enchantée Félix, dis-je en me collant a lui, moi c'est Bella.

-Tu porte ton prénom divinement bien, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur mes rein et me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

En temps normal jamais je n'aurai laissé un homme me toucher et se coller à moi comme ça mais ce soir j'avais envie de me laisser aller, j'avais envie d'oublier le reste et de m'amuser.

Alice et Rosalie me regardaient du coin de l'œil, elles me souriaient mais je voyais bien qu'elles surveillaient plutôt ce que je faisais.

Félix était très charmant et je passais un bon moment en riant et dansant.

-On va prendre un verre au bar ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je meurs de soif.

Il m'attrapait la main et me guida jusqu'au bar.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'offre ?

-Un Mojito s'il te plait.

-Deux Mojito, dit-il au barman.

Il passait ma main dans mon dos pour rapprocher de lui et posa un sur ma joue.

-Je passe une soirée agréable grâce à toi Bella.

-Je passe également un très bonne soirée avec toi. Souris-je.

-Il y en a au moins qui s'amuse.

Je me figeais en reconnaissant a qui appartenais cette voix, je me retournais pour voir la fureur dans ses yeux.

-Finalement je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une si bonne idée que ça en demandant à ma sœur d'absolument te faire venir ici ce soir.

-Edward je…

-Ne te fatigue pas Bella, je m'en vais.

-Attend…

C'était trop tard il avait déjà disparu dans la foule et mon cœur tomba de nouveau en morceau. Qu'avais-je fait ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà.**

**Je sais que vous allez m'en fouloir de torturé autant notre pauvre Edward mais il le mérite un peu non ?**

**J'aimerais vous promettre de faire plus vite pour la prochain chapitre mais comme je n'en suis pas sur je ne promets rien ;)**

**Sinon il y a un petit bouton vert ici plus bas qui attend qu'on le chatouille avec impatience…**

**Bise, Sabrina.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TOC TOC… Ouvre doucement la porte et passe la tête… pas de mauvaise réaction ?...Ouf je rentre…**

**Bon Je suis vraiment désoler de ne poster que maintenant mais voilà je e suis retrouvée devant un cruel dilemme pour mon histoire, j'avais établi un plan avant de commencer et depuis quelque temps je me suis rendue compte que ce que j'avais choisis comme suite était utilisée par pas mal d'auteur alors j'avoue j'ai eu du mal a savoir si je continuais comme je l'avais décider au risques de ressembler aux autres fictions ou changer toute l'histoire… Et bien j'ai décidé déprendre le risque et de continuer comme je le souhaitais…**

**Ca c'est une chose la seconde c'est que le 10 juillet je me marie et que donc par conséquent depuis quelque temps je suis pas mal prise par ca et que donc mon temps libre en général je le passe a préparé cette journée donc voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir laissé si longtemps de cote mon histoire, je m'excuse une dernière fois auprès de vous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

* * *

_-Il y en a au moins qui s'amuse._

_Je me figeais en reconnaissant a qui appartenais cette voix, je me retournais pour voir la fureur dans ses yeux._

_-Finalement je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une si bonne idée que ça en demandant à ma sœur de absolument te faire venir ici ce soir._

_-Edward je…_

_-Ne te fatigue pas Bella, je m'en vais._

_-Attend…_

_C'était trop tard il avait déjà disparu dans la foule et mon cœur tomba de nouveau en morceau. Qu'avais-je fait ?_

**Pov Bella**

-Bella ? M'appela Félix

Je me tournais vers lui pour le regarder.

-Il y a quelque chose entre toi et cet homme ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non…Enfin c'est assez compliquer.

-Écoute, tu es très jolie et tu m'as l'air d'être une fille charmante mais je ne veux pas être la roue de secours dans une histoire d'amour compliquée.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolé mais ça s'arrête là. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Et sans un mot de plus il partit en me laissant la.

Je restais plantée la pendant ce qui me semblait une éternité avant qu'Alice vienne me parler.

-Bella qu'est ce que tu fiches ? ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'as pas vu on se demandait ou tu étais passée.

-J'ai… Je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis fatiguée. On se voit plus tard.

-Je vais prévenir les autres que je te ramène.

-Non ça va, reste je vais prendre un taxi.

-Comme tu voudras.

Je sortais de la boite et trouvais vite un taxi, j'avais voulu oublier mes soucis mais ils m'étaient revenu en pleine figure. Je n'arrivais plus à suivre Edward mais je culpabilisais de que j'avais fait ce soir, ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux quand il m'a parlé m'a fait mal au cœur, il y avait tant de tristesse et de déception mais aussi de colère.

Je voulais oublier tout ça et renter me coucher. Le taxi se gara devant mon immeuble, je payais la course et me dépêchais de rentrer chez moi.

J'allais a la salle de bain pour me démaquillé et enfilé mon vêtements de nuits.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et soupirais, qu'avais-je faits dans une vie antérieure pour mériter tout ça ? J'ouvrai l'armoire pour prendre mon démaquillant et ma boite de tampon me tomba dessus. Je me penchais pour la ramasser et soudain me figeais. J'essayais de me souvenir quand était la dernière fois que j'avais eu mes règles ?

Merde !

Je lâchais la boite et commençais a paniquer, ça faisait 1 mois et demi que je ne les avais pas eue, je n'avais rien eu ce mois-ci et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte avec tous ces évènements.

Je me pris la été dans les mains et me laissais tomber au sol, merde, merder, merde. Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible je prenais la pilule et il ne me semblait pas l'avoir oublié une seule fois.

Tremblante je me relevais et décidais que je devais faire un test demain matin avant de crier au loup. C'est vrai je pouvais avoir juste du retard avec le stress que j'ai subi ces derniers temps, ce ne serais pas la première fois que ça m'arriverais.

J'enfilais mes vêtements de nuits, me déquillais, brossais mes cheveux et allait me couché pour une nuit que je savais allait être atroce.

* * *

**POV Edward**

J'étais venu rejoindre les autres dans la boite a la mode du moment car Alice m'avait supplié en me disant que ça me ferais du bien de sortir. J'arrivais plus tard que l'heure prévue espérant rester le moins possible, je décidais d'aller prendre une bière au bar avant de rejoindre les autres.

-Une bière s'il vous plait. Dis-je au barman

-Tout de suite.

Je cherchais des yeux ma sœur et mes amis et je les trouvais au milieu de la piste de danse en train de rire et s'amuser. Bella n'était pas avec eux et j'étais déçu. J4avais insisté pour que ma sœur la fasse venir, j'avais envie de la voir et essayer de passer un bon moment avec elle, de repartir sur de bonne base mais visiblement Bella préférais m'éviter.

-Je passe une soirée agréable grâce à toi Bella.

Je me figeais en entendant ces mots dans mon dos, lentement je me retournais pour trouver Bella dos a moi dans les bras d'un mec.

-Je passe également un très bonne soirée avec toi.

-Il y en a au moins qui s'amuse. Crachais-je.

Elle se retourna et se figea instantanément.

-Finalement je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une si bonne idée que ça en demandant à ma sœur de absolument te faire venir ici ce soir.

-Edward je…

-Ne te fatigue pas Bella, je m'en vais.

Je n'attendais pas plus et partais, la laissant la avec son nouvel ami.

Quel abruti je faisais. Je savais a quoi m'attendre dès le début, j'avais essayé de me protéger mais mes efforts avait disparu petit a petit et maintenant je m'en voulais.

Je savais que j'avais ma part de responsabilité, je m'étais comporté comme un con et je n'avais jamais su vraiment m'expliquer avec Bella, mais elle n'avait jamais fait d'efforts non plus et puis visiblement elle ne se préoccupait pas plus que ça de mois au vu de ce soir.

Je tapais du poing sur le volant, j'avais une envie violente de taper sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. A la place je poussais sur le champignon au maximum. La vitesse il n'y avait rien de mieux pour évacuer la rage qui nous habitait.

En moins de 5 minutes j'étais arrivé chez moi. J'avais cliqué les portes de la voiture et de mon appartement violemment. Je prenais une bière dans le frigidaire et me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

Je n'allais plus me laisser avoir ça c'était sûr et certain. L'Edward froid et méprisant en vers la pauvre petite Bella Swan allait revenir encore plus violemment. Je ne laisserais plus aucun faiblesse m'avoir et si ca voulais dire que pour ça je devais mépriser au plus haut point Bella et bien je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, de toute façon elle ne valait pas mieux, du moins c'est ce dont j'essayais de me persuader…

_**POV Bella**_

J'émergeais doucement de mes rêves, il fallait que je me lève je sais mais je n'en avais pas envie. Non pas que flemmarder au lit me plaisait mais je n'avais juste pas envie de commencer un nouvelle journée. Je ne donnais pas cours aujourd'hui je n'avais donc aucune chance de le croiser mais les évènements de la veille m'étais revenu en mémoire dès la seconde ou j'avais ouvert un œil et ce qui m'attendais ne me donnais pas envie de bouger.

Des coups furent donnés à la porte de mon appartement.

Je grognais et repoussais ma couette, évidemment fallait qu'on vienne me sortir du lit de force…

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris sur une Alice en mode pile électrique.

-Et bien t'en fais une de tête Bella. Di elle en entrant dans mon appartement.

-Vas y Alice rentre je t'en prie. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et refermant la porte derrière la tornade brune.

-Waouh mais on dirait que en plus tu es de très bonne humeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice ?

.-Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Tu es partie si vite.

-Je te l'ai dit j'étais épuisée.

-Et là je suppose que tu l'es encore? Non parce que vu ta tête tu ne dois pas avoir dormi beaucoup.

-J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, j'ai des trucs personnels qui m'ennuient et voilà. Tu es juste passée pour ça ?

-Non je voulais savoir si ça te disais de passer la journée avec Rose et moi ?

-C'est gentil mais j'ai des trucs de prévu et je ne peux pas les reporter.

-Bien comme tu voudras, si tu changes d'avis tu sais ou me trouver.

-Oui j'y penserais si je sais me libérer. Souris-je.

-Bonne journée Bella. Dit-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

Je soupirais et allais me doucher avant d'aller à la pharmacie. JE demandais un test de grossesse mal a l'aise, le payait et retournais chez moi.

Et bien on dirait que le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Je me tenais la devant le miroir en train de fixer la boite du test. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir si je faisais le test.

Je poussais un long soupir et décidais de faire ce fichu test histoire d'en finir une fois pour toute.

Ça faisait dix minutes que j'avais fait ce test, je l'avais posé sur le lavabo et je n'osai pas le regarder.

Je poussais un long soupir et attrapais le test.

Positif.

Mon Dieu, ce n'était pas possible non je… il n'y avait eu que une seule fois, une seule et unique fois depuis ma rupture avec Jacob. Ce n'était pas possible ?

Je sentais mon cœur accéléré et mes oreilles bourdonner, j'avais chaud très chaud et la tête me tournais. Je me lassais glisser a sol attendant que ça passe.

Un sanglot m'échappa puis un autre, je commençais à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Comment allais-je faire ? Je savais qui étais le père et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. C'était inenvisageable.

J'avais perd la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps étais je assise la a pleuré ? On toquait a la porte de l'appartement mais je m'en fichais, je n'avais envie de voir personne.

-Bella est ce que tu… Bella mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ça c'était sans compter sur Alice. Elle se précipita sur moi et s'accroupi a mes cotes.

-Hé Bella qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Pour seule réponse je sanglotais un peu plus fort si c'était possible.

-Bella qu'est que c'est que… Oh mon Dieu ma belle.

Je la sentis s'assoir à mes coter. Elle m'attirait contre elle et me berçait.

-Shuuuuut…

Ça devait bien faire une heure que j'étais la allongée sur le sol de la salle de bain, la tête sur les genoux d'Alice, je devais avoir vidé mon stock de larmes pour les mois à venir.

Au bout de dix minutes de calme je me redressais en position assise et essuyais mon visage.

-Ça va mieux ? Me demanda Alice en me frottant le dos.

-Si tu me demande si je ne vais plus pleuré la réponse est non mais non je ne vais pas mieux.

-Tu sais qui est le père ?

-J'ai une idée oui.

-Je le connais ?

Lui dire que son frère était le père parce que un soir il m'avait sauté contre le mur de mon appartement n'étais pas une bonne idée et moins il aurait de personnes au courant mieux ce serait.

-Non tu ne le connais pas.

-Bella je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais vu dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves ce n'est surement pas une bonne nouvelles alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne peux pas le dire au père ça c'est certain.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle allait encore me poser beaucoup de question ?

-Parce je… Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis et je ne sais pas où il peut être. Mentis-je.

-D'accord. Tu devras prendre rendez-vous chez un gynécologue pour confirmer ta grossesse et la daté même si tu sais de quand ça date. Tu veux que je prenne rendez-vous pour toi et que je t'accompagne ?

Je souris. Elle avait beau être lourde par moment elle n'en restait pas moins une amie unique.

-Oui merci. Souris-je.

-Bien allez vient ce n'est pas que je ne me plais pas dans ta salle de bain mais le sol est un peu dur. Rit elle. Allez vient, vas t'installer dans le canapé je vais te préparer un thé.

Je la suivi et allais m'installer sur le canapé, Alice venais se poser a coter de moi avec deux tasses fumante en main après 5 minutes.

-Alice n'en parle a personne pour le moment, je sais que dans quelques mois je ne pourrais plus le cacher mais s'il te plait pour le moment ne dis rien.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire à qui que ce soit. Sache juste que je serais la pour t'aider.

-Merci.

Je pris une gorgée de thé et me rappelais qu'Alice m'avait parlé ce matin d'une journée avec Rose.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec Rosalie en ce moment ?

-Oh mince… J'étais venue te demander si tu voulais venir manger ce soir avec nous avant de rejoindre Rose et avec ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai oublié de la prévenir.

Elle sortit son téléphone et tapais un message.

-Elle ne risque pas d'être fâchée ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Me sourit-elle. Voilà c'est fait. Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de venir manger un morceau au resto ce soir ?

-Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

-Je sais mais ça te ferais du bien je pense, ça te changera les idées. Tu pourras broyer de noir demain.

-C'est gentil mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir a la situation et surtout d'être seule. Ne te méprend pas tu ne me déranges mais je pense qu'une soirée seule chez moi me sera utile.

-Je comprends. D'ailleurs je vais te laisser et aller rejoindre Rose avant qu'elle ne s'impatiente. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'appeler et je viendrais. Je sonnerais lundi a mon gynécologue pour te prendre rendez-vous d'accord ?

-Oui, merci.

-De rien c'est à ça que sert une amie non ? Dit-elle se levant pour prendre ses affaires. A plus tard.

Elle sortit de l'appartement et je me retrouvais seule sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé entre les mains certainement froide.

Je soupirais et allais déposer ma tasse dans l'évier, de toute façon je ne la boirais pas. Je retournais au lit j'avais besoin de dormir, toute cette histoire m'avait épuisée et je me doutais que ce n'était qu'un début…

* * *

**Voilà j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue par la tournure de l'histoire. JE vous avais dit que c'était une chose utilisée par pas mal d'auteur en ce moment mais voilà j'avais établi un plan dès le début et j'avoue que je n'arrivais pas à le changer, alors j'ai pris un risque je le sais et j'espère sincèrement que je ne le payerais pas en perdant des lectrices.**

**Voilà je ne vous dis pas que je vais vous postez la suite très vite car le mariage est dans 2 mois maintenant donc ça va être juste en temps mais j'essayerais d'en poster un avant le 10 juillet.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Non, non vous ne rêvez c'est bel et bien un chapitre. Ils se trouvent que je suis tombée à court de matériel pour ma déco et que je n'ai pas encore su aller la chercher parce que j'ai besoin de mon homme mais avec ses horaires… Bref tout ça pour dire que du coup le soir j'avais du temps libre et donc je l'ai mis à contribution de ma fic pour votre plus grand bonheur je l'espère.**

***Bon alors je tenais à m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu à toute les reviews mais bon encore une fois le temps me manquait.**

***Je pense qu'il est utile de signaler que je ne suis plus la seule à travailler sur cette fiction. J'ai pris une bêta (il était temps après autant de temps me diriez-vous) donc voilà il s'agit de bloodykitchengirl, donc un grand merci à elle pour sa patience et sa correction.**

***Merci au reviews anonyme et aux mises en alerte ça me touche toujours autant.**

**Voilà trêve de blablabla je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

**POV Bella**

Je me garais avec précaution sur le parking de l'université. J'avais très mal dormi. Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, je m'étais retournée sans arrêt dans mon lit et quand enfin, j'avais réussi à fermer l'œil, mon réveil avait sonné.

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment principal où se trouvait la salle des professeurs.

J'entrai dans celle-ci et à mon grand soulagement, je vis qu'elle était vide.

Je me servis un café et m'installai ensuite à une des tables.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand Alice débarqua.

-Salut Bella ! dit-elle, joyeusement en s'asseyant.

Bon sang ! Comment faisait-elle pour être comme ça dès le matin ?

- Salut, soufflai-je.

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Ça va mieux qu'hier ?

-Disons que le choc est passé.

-Bien, tant mieux. Si tu as besoin, tu sais que je suis là !

-Oui merci Alice.

Elle me sourit puis se leva pour se servir un café. Au même moment, Edward entra dans la pièce.

-Hé salut frérot ! dit Alice, en se dirigeant vers lui pour lui faire la bise.

-Bonjour Alice.

-Viens, Bella est déjà installée à une table !

-Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes.

-Edward, ton cours est dans 30 minutes !

-Ok, dit-il, résigné.

Moi, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Devais-je lui parler et m'excuser pour ce week-end ? Lui demander des explications ?

Il s'assit sur une chaise en face de la mienne mais ne me jeta aucun regard. Alice reprit sa place à mes côtés.

-Comment s'est passé ton week-end Edward ?

-Bien, dit-il, simplement.

Décidément, il n'était pas d'humeur loquace.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu en boîte, tu as eu un empêchement ?

-Je suis venu mais j'ai seulement vu Bella et je suis reparti directement après. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à sortir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Alice, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment, dit-il.

-Ok, ça va ! Si on n'a même plus le droit de poser des questions, je me tais. D'ailleurs je m'en vais, je dois aller chercher deux ou trois trucs à mon atelier avant de donner mon cours, dit-elle en se levant. Bella, je te vois ce soir ?

-Oui bien sûr. A tout à l'heure !

-Bye Edward !

-Bye.

Elle sortit et je me retrouvais seule avec lui. L'ambiance était pesante et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il ne me regardait même pas et pianotait sur son téléphone.

-Edward, écoute, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement parce que…

-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, rétorqua-t-il froidement. J'ai commis une énorme erreur, j'en suis conscient et j'ai donné trop d'importance à tout ça. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire et tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça !

Il avait parlé en me regardant droit dans les yeux et son regard m'avait donné froid dans le dos.

Si je pouvais l'oublier, je le ferais mais étant donné la situation actuelle, cela m'était impossible.

-Edward, la situation a dégénéré et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si seulement on avait pris le temps de discuter calmement. Je ne sais même pas où on en est tous les deux, ni comment je dois me comporter vis-à-vis de toi !

-Nous n'en sommes nulle part Bella. Ça ne sert plus à rien de te prendre la tête avec tout ça. Il n'y a strictement rien entre nous si ce n'est une partie de jambes en l'air d'un soir, c'est tout !

Je le regardais complètement paumée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je savais que je ne devais pas me mettre dans un tel état mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mes émotions prenaient le dessus. J'en avais encaissé pas mal ces derniers temps et là, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus… Je devins une vraie fontaine.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Je tentai alors de me calmer et de reprendre le dessus car j'avais cours dans quelques minutes et il fallait garder le sourire…

~~ooOoo~~

**POV Edward**

Je me levai et quittai la pièce rapidement.

La voir pleurer était au-dessus de mes forces. Je savais qu'en restant, je craquerais. Il fallait que je reste fort et que je ne me laisse plus avoir. J'en avais trop vu avec les filles et je n'étais plus dupe.

J'avais cru en Bella et j'avais eu tort.

Je me dirigeai vers ma classe pour donner mon premier cours de la journée sous les yeux de filles qui me regardaient toujours comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire bout de viande.

~~ooOoo~~

Je me garai sur le parking de mon immeuble et sortis de ma voiture. J'avais eu une horrible journée. Entre Alice qui me faisait la tête à cause de mon « comportement » et des élèves trop insistantes, j'avais eu ma dose. Je n'avais envie que de trois choses, me doucher, me coucher et surtout ne penser à rien !

Je grimpais jusqu'à mon appartement et trouvai Jacob adossé à ma porte.

-Jacob ? Que me veut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-C'est à propos de Bella.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai avoir avec elle.

-Edward ne joue pas au con avec moi ! J'ai très bien vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous…

-Il n'y a rien et de toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Si bien au contraire ! J'ai connu Bella bien avant toi et je sais à quel point elle est fragile et combien il est facile de la détruire. _(A/N : et c'est Jacob qui dit ça alors qu'il l'a trompée…hum hum)_

-Je te répète qu'il n'y a rien entre nous et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien ! Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles !

-Je t'ai prévenu, c'est tout. Maintenant, à toi de faire attention !

Sans un regard, ni un mot de plus, il quitta l'étage.

S'il voulait jouer au garde du corps avec Bella et bien tant mieux pour lui ! Mais moi, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec elle !

Je soupirai et rentrai dans mon appartement. Je balançai ma veste sur le canapé et partis chercher une bière au frigidaire avant de m'affaler dans un fauteuil.

J'avais juste besoin de me vider l'esprit, j'avais déjà avalé plusieurs bières et bu quelques whiskeys quand ma très chère sœur se pointa chez moi.

-Alice, ma chère petite sœur adorée, que me vaut le royal honneur de ta visite ?

-Et bien Edward, je devrais me sentir flattée mais étonnamment ce n'est pas le cas. Oh et bien tout s'explique ! dit-elle, en fixant les bouteilles posées sur la table basse du salon.

Elle posa ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine et commença à ramasser les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, un peu partout dans mon salon.

-Quand vas-tu arrêter tes conneries Edward ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça assez duré ?

-Alice, si c'est pour venir me faire la morale, tu sais où se trouve la porte…

-Oh non, ce coup-ci tu vas m'écouter ! Tout le monde en a marre. Au début, on se disait que c'était un passage obligé après ce qui t'était arrivé mais ça fait 2 ans maintenant ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de te calmer ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliquai-je froidement.

-Ah non tu crois ? dit-elle en haussant le ton. Je suis ta sœur Ed et que tu le veuilles ou non, ça me regarde ! Depuis que Tanya est partie, tu n'es plus toi. Tu te saoules dès que t'en as l'occasion, tu collectionnes les coups d'un soir et ne me dis pas que c'est faux parce tu n'es pas très doué pour nous dissimuler tes activités nocturnes !

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment, je suis épuisé et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller m'effondrer sur mon lit.

-Et Bella ?

-Quoi Bella ? demandai-je, agacé.

-Tu crois qu'elle mérite que tu te comportes comme ça avec elle ? Tu la méprises depuis le premier jour où tu l'a croisée et crois-moi, elle ne mérite pas un tel comportement de ta part !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? crachai-je. Tu sais, toi, comment elle se comporte avec les hommes ? C'est une traînée comme toutes les autres, ni plus, ni moins...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je reçus une claque magistrale sur la joue.

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille sur Bella et si j'entends encore de telles choses à son propos, je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras !

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction, Bella était son amie et elle voulait la défendre mais elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre nous et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de me juger comme ça.

J'attrapai la bouteille de whisky et m'affalai dans le divan.

~~ooOoo~~

**POV Bella**

La journée avait été longue et épuisante. Mon seul désir était de rentrer chez moi et de me terrer sous ma couette. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui déboula sans crier garde alors que je venais à peine de m'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Hé Bella !

-Hé Alice ! Je pense que tu t'es trompée d'appartement !

-Tu sais que tu es très drôle ? dit-elle en déposant un sac remplis de magazines sur le comptoir. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je suis venue d'apporter de la lecture.

-Alice, tu sais bien que les magazines ne sont pas ma lecture favorite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais mais ceux-ci te seront utiles ma chérie. Ce sont des magazines pour les futures mamans et certains parlent des mères célibataires. Ce qui, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, est ton cas. Donc voici de quoi t'informer !

-Tu es gentille Alice mais pour l'instant rien n'est sûr. Je ne suis même pas encore allée chez le gynécologue pour faire confirmer ma grossesse.

-Ah à ce propos, voici le numéro de ma gynécologue. Elle est très bien, tu verras !

-Merci Alice, je l'appellerai pour avoir un rendez-vous au plus vite.

-Bon et bien voilà, j'étais juste passée pour ça. Je te laisse, je dois aller parler à mon frangin, dit-elle en quittant l'appartement.

-Merci encore pour tout !

-De rien à plus tard !

Elle referma la porte et je me retrouvai enfin seule et au calme !

J'avais envie d'aller me coucher mais j'avais du travail en retard alors je décidai de lutter contre ma fatigue.

~~ooOoo~~

Il était 23h30 quand je levai les yeux de mes copies. Je décidais alors que j'avais assez travaillé et que le reste pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

J'étais en train de ranger les copies quand on tambourina assez fort à ma porte d'entrée.

-Bella ? Cria une voix derrière la porte.

_Edward ?_

J'ouvris la porte et il entra chez moi sans que je ne l'y ait invité.

-Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! dis-je, sarcastique en refermant la porte.

-Il parait que je te traite mal ? dit-il en titubant.

-Edward, tu es ivre ! Je ne crois pas que…

-Qu'as-tu bien pu faire à ma sœur pour qu'elle t'apprécie autant ? Elle est venue chez moi pour me faire la leçon sur mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi !

-Edward, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça.

-Moi, j'ai justement décidé que c'est le bon moment !

-Très bien, je t'écoute, autant en finir tout de suite !

-Tu as foutu la merde dans ma vie, tu t'en rends compte ? Il a suffi que tu pointes ton nez pour que ma vie s'en retrouve retournée et pas dans le bon sens.

-Bien sûr, j'ai chamboulé le petit monde d'Edward Cullen. Ce monde où on traite les gens comme des objets et des moins que rien et après, il faudrait que je te baise les pieds ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça chez moi !

-Je t'ai traitée comme une moins que rien ? Voyez-vous ça ! rit-il.

-Non bien sûr, mépriser les gens au premier regard et puis te comporter comme un beau salaud avec moi, en espérant ensuite que je t'accueille la bouche en cœur, tu trouves ça normal ?

-Et toi ? Tu te prends pour une sainte peut être ? Tu refuses tout rapprochement et ensuite tu sautes sur le premier mec trouvé dans un bar. Mais non, c'est rien tout ça, on doit tout te pardonner !

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, je suis la pire des garces. Mais toi, tu es un connard et je plains la femme qui aura le malheur de s'accrocher à toi. Je me demandais comment un mec comme toi pouvait être célibataire mais maintenant je comprends. Tu les fais fuir !

L'espace d'un instant, je crus voir de la tristesse dans son regard mais il se reprit trop vite pour que j'en sois certaine.

-Tu ne sais rien de ma vie Bella ! me cracha-t-il. Je ne te permets pas d'émettre un tel jugement !

-Alors ne me juge pas et ne viens pas chez moi complètement bourré pour me crier dessus ! Maintenant, sors de chez moi, il est tard et je suis exténuée !

Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris mais Edward resta planté en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi n'arrivons-nous pas à nous entendre ? souffla-t-il légèrement calmé.

-Peut être que si tu t'étais conduit correctement avec moi, nous n'en serions pas là ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être embarquée dans une telle histoire.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi non plus !

Il souffla et se retourna en agrippant ses cheveux, soudain son regard se stoppa sur le comptoir et je me figeai.

_Merde…_

~~ooOoo~~

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérance et qu'il valait le coup d'attendre même si bon, on n'avance pas des masses vu qu'ils sont toujours occupé à se crier dessus mais je pense que la fin va faire changer pas mal de chose.**

**Je ne vous promets plus cette fois ci d'essayer de poster avant le 10 juillet parce que c'est la dernière ligne droite et juin est chargé pour moi donc ça va carrément être impossible d'avoir du temps mais surtout la concentration pour donc voilà et après le mariage on va surement partir quelque jour en bord de mer puis le temps décrire le chapitre j'espère pouvoir poster fin juillet et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Voilà a la prochaine.**

**Bise, Sabrina **

**Ps: j'allais oublier, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore utile de faire de la pub mais bon voila, un super forum a été ouvert par des auteurs d'ici et il y a une assez bonne ambiance et vous pouvez discutez avec les auteurs donc il est bien d'y aller je pense c'est: **

http: / www. lovelemon-in-fic. com/ forum .htm(sans les espaces bien entendu)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tadam !**_

_**Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne posterai plus avant mi-juillet mais bon on ne va seulement que cette après-midi chercher mon matériel et comme j'ai été plus qu'inspirée pour ce chapitre il est prêt et corriger alors je le post mais ce coup-ci je n'aurai vraiment plus le temps !**_

_**Bon il est plus long que les autres chapitres (12 pages word) alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Merci encore a ma bêta qui a pris le temps de le corriger !**_

_**Une anonyme m'a demander de la prévenir du prochain chapitre et a voulu me donner surement son adresse mail mais elle n'apparait ps dans le mail donc désolé de ne pas pouvoir la prévenir !**_

_**Merci aux anonymes et a toute vos reviews, ça motive énormément la preuve voici un chapitre tout frais.**_

_**Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas.**_

_Il souffla et se retourna en agrippant ses cheveux, soudain son regard se stoppa sur le comptoir et je me figeai._

_Merde…_

**POV Bella**

Il resta là, immobile, à fixer les magazines sans sourciller.

-Qu'est-ce que…tu… tu es enceinte ? me demanda-t-il, penaud.

-Edward ce…

-Depuis combien de temps ? Tu étais déjà enceinte quand nous avons couché ensemble ?

-Quoi ? Non je ne l'étais pas !

-Sais-tu qui est le père ?

-Tu me prends pour qui Edward ? m'agaçai-je.

-Je suppose que c'est oui ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Je ne lui ai encore rien dit, c'est assez récent.

Il pensait que j'avais eu d'autres aventures avant et après lui et je ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'il se trompait et que je n'avais eu que lui.

-J'ai peur de te poser la question, me dit-il, en baissant la tête.

-Tu as été le seul depuis longtemps.

Voilà, la bombe était lancée ! Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla un bon coup.

-Tu veux dire que…Je… c'est…

-Edward, il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre possibilité. Que tu sois le roi des abrutis ou non, je n'ai eu que toi depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à coucher à droite et à gauche avec le premier venu.

Il me fixait le regard complètement perdu et désorienté. Je pouvais très bien le comprendre, j'avais eu une réaction cent fois pire.

-Avant toute chose, sache que je ne compte pas avorter, ce n'est pas envisageable. Mais je ne te demanderai rien non plus, je me débrouillerai toute seule.

-Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? A croire que toute la poisse me tombe dessus en ce moment. Quand je dis que tu as foutu un merdier pas possible dans ma vie !

-Quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et commença à marcher vers la porte mais je le rattrapai par le bras et me posai devant lui avant de lui coller une claque en plein visage. Il me regarda ahuri, surpris par mon geste.

- Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a débarqué chez moi un soir, qui m'a sauté dessus sans te soucier de la contraception puis s'est tiré ! Alors, je t'interdis de me remettre la faute sur les épaules, on est fautifs tous les deux !

Dire que j'étais en colère était un euphémisme. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs et j'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux. Je le vis hésiter un moment puis ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Surprise au début, je mis une fraction de seconde à réagir et ma bouche se mut contre la sienne. Dieu que c'était bon ! J'avais beau lui en vouloir mais la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes était divine et mon corps réagit instantanément à son contact…

Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Nos langues bataillèrent pour dominer l'autre. Un gémissement m'échappa. Il quitta mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou.

-Edward…

J'étais littéralement en feu. Ses mains passèrent sous mon pull pour caresser mon ventre avant de remonter lentement vers ma poitrine. Il pinça mes tétons déjà durcis à travers mon soutien-gorge avant d'attraper le bord de mon pull et de me l'enlever pour enfin dégrafer mon soutien-gorge avant de les balancer à terre. Sa bouche s'attaqua à mes tétons et je gémis de plus belle.

-Edward, pas ici… soufflai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Viens ! lui dis-je en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner dans ma chambre.

Je le poussai sur le lit et lui retirai son tee-shirt avant de m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Sa bouche reprit d'assaut la mienne et je me frottai sensuellement contre lui.

-Tu me rends dingue Bella !

Je quittai ses lèvres et le poussai en arrière pour qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos avant que mes lèvres ne s'attaquent à son torse. J'embrassai ses pectoraux magnifiquement dessinés puis descendis le long de son ventre. Je me redressai et défis sa ceinture en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sa respiration devint saccadée et cela me motiva un peu plus. Je tirai sur les côtés de son pantalon pour le faire descendre le long de ses jambes en même temps que son boxer. Son sexe se dressa devant moi, tendu et droit. (A/N : C'est moi ou il commence a faire chaud ?) Je me penchai sur lui et embrassai du bout des lèvres son gland avant d'enrouler mes doigts autour de son membre. Je passai un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre complètement en bouche et de commencer des va-et-vient réguliers tout en le masturbant avec ma main.

-Mmh…Bella ! gémit-il, en poussant ses hanches vers moi.

J'accélérai légèrement, tout en massant de ma main libre ses testicules.

-Be…Bella je… Oh bon sang…Je v-vais pas tarder à…

Il essaya de me repousser mais abandonna bien vite quand j'accélérai encore le mouvement.

Il ne se fit pas attendre et jouit dans ma bouche. J'avalai tout et le nettoyai ensuite avec ma langue.

-A mon tour ! me souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Il me fit rouler sur le dos et m'embrassa langoureusement avant de partir à l'assaut de ma poitrine. Il lécha, mordilla et pinça mes pointes et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de gémir. Il les abandonna pour s'attaquer au bouton de mon jeans qui ne tarda pas à aller rejoindre le sien sur le sol. Il caressa mon clitoris à travers mon string, me faisant gémir de plus belle avant de me le retirer. Il entra un doigt en moi et je me cambrai en gémissant.

-Tu es déjà toute trempée ma belle !

Il se pencha et commença à mordiller mon petit bouton de plaisir pendant que son doigt continuait à faire des va-et-vient dans mon intimité.

-Edward je t'en prie… j'en veux plus…

En guise de réponse, il lécha et suça mon paquet de nerfs et je sentis que mon orgasme n'allait pas tarder.

-C'est ça ma belle, laisse-toi aller ! Jouis pour moi !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour exploser en criant son prénom.

Je tentai rapidement de reprendre mes esprits et un souffle régulier, les yeux fermés. Ce mec était doué c'était indéniable !

Je le sentis se rallonger à mes côtés, son érection contre ma cuisse. J'ouvris les yeux et le fixai. Il caressa mes joues probablement rougies par l'orgasme et m'embrassa tendrement avant de se positionner au-dessus de moi. Je sentis son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin et je poussai les hanches pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais plus attendre.

-Serais-tu impatiente ?

-Edward, s'il te plait, ne joue pas avec moi ! pleurnichai-je, presque. Viens en moi !

-Tes désirs sont des ordres !

Il poussa doucement en moi et un gémissement nous échappa. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de commencer à se mouvoir, m'envoyant chaque fois un peu plus près du septième ciel. Je gémis bruyamment sans honte et sans retenue, c'était tellement bon que j'en perdais presque la tête.

-Plus vite… Plus fort ! dis-je, en gémissant.

Il accéléra le mouvement et sa main quitta le côté de mon visage pour venir titiller mon bouton du plaisir.

-Viens ma belle, j'en ai besoin !

Il accéléra encore la cadence et je commençai à voir des étoiles devant les yeux.

-EDWARD…

L'orgasme me frappa violemment et je le sentis simultanément se déverser en moi. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le sexe avec Edward, c'était juste… waouh ! Il se retira de moi, embrassa mon front et roula sur le côté. Il m'attira à lui et je me blottis contre son flanc.

~~ooOoo~~

Le bruit strident de mon réveil me sortit de mes très beaux rêves. J'avais rêvé qu'Edward et moi faisions l'amour et je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller. Je voulus me retourner sur le dos mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

-Aïe, mon crâne ! dit-il.

-T'aurais peut-être pas dû boire autant, cela t'aurait évité d'avoir la gueule de bois !

-Bella ? Qu'est ce que… Je n'ai donc pas rêvé, on a bel et bien couché ensemble ?

-Il semblerait ! souris-je. Tu regrettes ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que… Tu es bien enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai et sortis du lit en enroulant le drap autour de moi.

-Ecoute Edward, je ne te demande rien, lui dis-je calmement. Si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant et être présent et bien va-t-en et ignore-moi. Je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision maintenant mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de se disputer sans arrêt.

Je me détournai et partis dans la salle de bain. Je décidai de prendre une douche pour me détendre. Je fis tomber le draps sur le sol et rentrai dans la douche. J'ouvris l'eau chaude et la réglai à la bonne température. La porte de la douche s'ouvrit et Edward y entra à son tour. Je me retournai vers lui et le regardai dans les yeux. Il semblait complètement perdu et ses yeux étaient tristes. Il attrapa mon shampoing et en versa dans sa main.

- Tourne-toi ! me dit-il.

Je m'exécutai et il commença à me masser le cuir chevelu avec soin et il savonna ensuite mon corps tendrement. Il se lava en vitesse et nous sortîmes de la cabine de douche. Je me séchai et partis m'habiller dans la chambre avant de revenir achever ma toilette dans la salle de bain. Edward m'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vais m'habiller et je file directement chez moi me changer et prendre mes affaires. On se verra au boulot, déclara-t-il avant de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur mon front et de quitter la pièce.

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il ne croise pas Alice en sortant, sinon j'allais avoir droit à un sacré interrogatoire. Je me brossai rapidement les cheveux et les dents et partis me préparer un café. Ca me semblait plus que suffisant car je doutais que mon estomac supporte autre chose. Une fois mon café avalé, je pris mes affaires et quittai l'appartement.

~~ooOoo~~

**POV Edward**

Je fermai la porte de l'appartement de Bella et descendis jusqu'à ma voiture. Je m'en voulais d'avoir débarqué chez elle complètement ivre même si la fin avait été des plus agréables.

Et là, tout à coup, la réalité me rattrapa. Elle était enceinte ! J'avais joué au con et maintenant elle était enceinte. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire ! On n'était même pas foutus de nous entendre une seule minute, enfin sauf au lit et on allait avoir un enfant !

Il fallait que je m'assois. J'ouvris la porte de la voiture et m'installai sur le siège. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Il était certain que je devais assumer mes actes mais comment faire ? Je voulais dire, comment faire avec Bella ?

Mon regard se posa sur l'heure et je vis que si je ne me dépêchais pas, j'allais être en retard. Je démarrai et partis en direction de chez moi pour me changer vite fait et repartir avec mes affaires de cours.

~~ooOoo~~

J'arrivais sur le parking de l'université juste à temps pour donner mon premier cours de la journée. Ça m'arrangeait car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de croiser Bella. Pas que je la fuyais mais, après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, je ne pouvais plus la mépriser comme je le faisais et Alice allait s'en rendre compte et se poser des questions. Et pour le moment, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant pour la grossesse de Bella et encore moins que c'était moi le père. Je donnai mes cours de la matinée avec une relative sérénité.

A l'heure de la pause déjeuner, je n'eus pas envie de manger à l'extérieur. J'étais exténué et je n'avais pas envie d'être dans un endroit bourré de monde qui me fatiguerait encore plus. Je décidai donc d'aller dans la salle des professeurs même si je redoutais la présence de Bella et Alice.

Bella était assise à une table seule. Elle se figea en me voyant, ne sachant pas comment elle devait se comporter avec moi. Je la comprenais car je ne savais pas comment faire non plus avec elle, surtout que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce. Je lui fis un sourire et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Hé, comment ça va?

-Bien, je suis surprise de te voir ici, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-Je sais mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller manger à l'extérieur.

Elle me sourit et continua à manger.

-Alice déjeune ici ?

-Non elle ne vient jamais ici, elle sort toujours avec Jasper le midi.

Et bien au moins, je pouvais me comporter différemment avec Bella sans qu'Alice se pose des questions.

-Eddy quelle bonne surprise ! dit une voix nasillarde à mon oreille.

-Bonjour Lauren.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle tirait une chaise pour s'installer entre Bella et moi. Alors ?

-Quoi ? Demandai-je ?

-Et bien, on ne te voit jamais ici en milieu de journée, alors je me demandais ce qui t'avait fait changer d'avis ?

-Je n'avais juste pas envie de manger à l'extérieur aujourd'hui.

-Je me demandais si ça te disait de sortir avec moi ce soir ? On pourrait aller manger quelque part et tu pourrais passer boire un verre chez moi ensuite ? me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je vis Bella serrer la mâchoire tout en lançant un regard noir à Lauren.

-Je suis désolé Lauren mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir, dis-je, en reportant mon attention sur elle.

-Bon et bien un autre soir alors ?

-Je ne crois pas non.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement quelle mouche m'avait piqué alors que d'habitude je ne refusais jamais de m'envoyer en l'air avec elle.

-Mais ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas… Enfin tu vois ? Et je me disais que ça devait te manquer aussi et que…

-Je t'ai dit non Lauren, je ne suis plus intéressé !

-Très bien ! me dit-elle, en se levant de sa chaise et en me lançant un regard noir.

Elle s'éloigna et je vis Bella me fixer avec un regard plein de haine.

-Quoi ? lui demandai-je.

-Rien, dit-elle en se levant. Je dois y aller, on se verra plus tard.

-Mais Bella je…

Avant de pouvoir terminer ma phrase, elle m'avait déjà tourné le dos et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Je me repassai mentalement le film de ma conversation avec Lauren et ne vis pas ce que j'avais bien pu dire pour la vexer. Résigné, je quittai la pièce aussi. J'arriverai bien en avance à mon prochain cours mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car je n'avais plus faim et je ne voulais pas rester ici de peur de me faire encore aborder par une autre de ces harpies.

~~ooOoo~~

**POV Bella**

Je quittai la pièce, énervée. Quelle conne j'avais été ! J'avais pensé que finalement j'étais peut-être importante pour Edward mais je n'étais sûrement ni plus ni moins qu'une fille à sauter de plus ! J'avais eu des doutes là-dessus et Alice y avait fait allusion une fois mais je n'y avais pas fait plus attention auparavant et là, j'en avais été témoin. Il avait couché avec cette fille à plusieurs reprises et maintenant, il la jetait comme on jetait de vieilles chaussettes ! Jusqu'à quand, allait-il se servir de moi comme il l'avait fait avec elle ? J'avais espéré que peut-être, il voudrait partager ma grossesse et s'y investir mais je m'étais trompée. Je jetai mon sandwich dans la poubelle car je n'avais définitivement plus faim.

J'essayai de garder la tête sur les épaules tout le reste de la journée et d'occulter Edward Cullen de mon esprit. Je rentrai chez moi, crevée dans l'espoir de pouvoir me reposer un peu avant de m'attaquer à la correction de copies et à la préparation de mes cours du lendemain mais bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur ma malchance qui faisait qu'on venait de frapper à ma porte. Je soupirai d'agacement et me promis d'arracher la tête de la personne qui osait me déranger. J'ouvris la porte et trouvai Edward derrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? crachai-je.

Il sembla déstabilisé par mon accueil mais se reprit bien vite.

-Et bien quel accueil !

-Il faudrait que je t'accueille les bras ouverts ?

Il soupira, visiblement irrité.

-Bella, j'en ai marre de tes sautes d'humeur. Ce matin quand on s'est quitté, tout allait bien. Qu'est ce qui a fait que tu sois en colère après moi ?

Je soupirai et le laissai entrer chez moi. De toute façon, je devais mettre les points sur i et je ne pensai pas que le couloir était un bon endroit pour ça.

Je fermai la porte et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

-Une bière ? demandai-je, alors qu'il me suivait.

-Non merci.

-Bien.

Je me servis un verre d'eau et me tournai vers lui.

Il me regarda attendant sûrement une explication de ma part, alors je soufflai un bon coup et me lançai.

-J'ai l'impression de me tromper chaque fois a ton sujet et je t'avoue que ça commence à me donner le tournis.

-De quoi tu parles ? Ce matin je croyais que…

-Lauren ! le coupai-je.

-Quoi Lauren ? Elle voulait que l'on sorte ensemble ce soir et j'ai refusé parce que…

-Ce n'est pas que tu aies refusé ou pas ce n'est… Bon sang, Edward vas-tu te comporter avec moi comme avec elle ? Je veux dire que… Ta sœur a fait allusion une fois au fait que tu étais le genre de mec qui collectionnait les coups d'un soir mais je n'y avais jamais cru parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu avec une fille et puis on a couché ensemble et on n'arrêtait pas de se tirer dans les pattes tous les deux mais hier soir et ce matin je pensais que… Enfin c'est idiot de ma part mais j'ai cru que je comptais peut être plus qu'un coup d'un soir mais ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi avec Lauren m'a fait l'effet d'une gifle et…

-Bella, on a couché deux fois ensemble, tu es plus qu'un coup d'un soir ! dit-il le sourire en coin.

Je le fusillai du regard.

-Je suis sérieuse Edward, si tu te sers de moi juste pour t'envoyer en l'air quand l'envie t'en prend, va-t'en parce que ce n'est pas ce que moi je veux ! Ne te méprends pas, je n'exige pas non plus de toi une relation sérieuse mais je veux dire que… Ne te sers pas de moi comme ça. On peut très bien être amis.

-Bella, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te traiter comme ça. Je…

Il se pinçait l'arête du nez et j'attendis impatiemment qu'il finisse sa phrase.

-Ecoute, j'ignore si Alice ou Angela t'en a parlé mais j'ai vécu une histoire assez sérieuse avec une fille il y a presque deux ans et elle m'a fait énormément souffrir alors j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser avoir par les femmes. Alors oui, j'ai peut-être merdé et j'ai peut-être collectionné les filles dans mon lit mais c'était pour me protéger.

-Te protéger ? dis-je, en levant un sourcil.

-Je ne voulais plus tomber amoureux alors je changeais de partenaire presque tous les soirs pour m'éviter de tomber amoureux et de souffrir.

- Toutes les histoires ne sont pas dramatiques Edward !

-Je sais mais comprends bien que je ne voulais plus de relation sérieuse après ça. Puis un soir, je t'ai vue et j'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais tu ne m'as pas laissé indifférent et ça m'a fait peur. Je ne voulais pas être attiré comme ça par toi mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi alors je me suis dit que si je t'ignorais et te méprisais, tu ne m'approcherais pas. Mais il a fallu que tu deviennes amie avec ma sœur et ça a tout compliqué. Et après qu'on ait couché ensemble, je l'ai regretté parce que je savais que j'avais fait tomber ma dernière barrière. J'ai bien essayé de m'éloigner mais je n'ai pas réussi et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

Il avait tout déballé en me regardant dans les yeux et moi je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il venait de se mettre à nu devant moi et je comprenais enfin pourquoi il avait agi comme ça avec moi. Je pouvais le comprendre, j'avais tout fait pour éloigner les hommes qui me tournait autour après que Jacob m'ait trompée mais je n'avais pas agi de façon aussi extrême.

Alors je fis la seule chose qui me passa par la tête à ce moment-là et je me jetai sur ses lèvres. Il fut surpris au début mais il répondit bien vite à mon baiser. Je voulais lui montrer à travers ce baiser combien ça m'avait touché qu'il s'ouvre enfin à moi.

Je mis fin au baiser et posai mon front contre le sien le regardant dans les yeux. Aucun de nous deux ne parla mais c'était apaisant, on profitait simplement de la présence de l'autre et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice fit irruption dans l'appartement. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous séparer avant qu'elle ne nous remarque.

-Bella j'ai téléphoné à … Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle, surprise.

-Je devais parler à Bella.

-Oh… Euh Bella je peux te voir deux minutes ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Je la suivis jusqu'à ma chambre en donnant un sourire d'excuse à Edward.

- Que veux-tu ?

-J'ai téléphoné à la gynécologue. Tu as rendez-vous demain à 14h. Tu penses que tu saurais te libérer?

-Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger. Merci Alice !

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Et bien… C'est gentil mais je préfèrerais être seule.

-D'accord, dit-elle, visiblement déçue.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je comptais demander à son frère de venir avec moi.

-Bon, que fait mon idiot de frangin dans ta cuisine? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Oh ! Il est arrivé un peu après que je sois rentrée, il voulait… parler… de son comportement, il voulait s'excuser.

-Edward ? S'excuser ?

-Oui, il s'excuse de son comportement et il m'a promis de faire des efforts à l'avenir pour toi, souris-je.

Je savais qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui hier, à cause de toute cette histoire et je savais que en lui disant ça, il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus.

-Oh ! Bon et si nous allions le rejoindre avant qu'il ne pense qu'on complote contre lui ?

Je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine. Edward était assis à la table de la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête quand Alice s'assit en face de lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit.

-Bella m'a dit que tu étais venu pour t'excuser ?

Il me regarda un instant et je lui souris avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur sa sœur.

-Oui. Tu avais raison. Hier j'y suis allé un peu fort avec Bella et je voulais m'excuser.

-C'est bien. Donc on pourra faire des sorties sans qu'il n'y ait d'histoires ?

- Alice, on n'a jamais fait d'histoires en public.

-Non, mais la tête que vous faisiez à chaque fois ne donnait pas envie de ressortir avec vous après.

-Oui Alice il n'y aura plus de soucis je te le promets.

-D'accord, murmura t'elle. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des cours a préparer. A plus tard tous les deux !

Elle se leva et quitta l'appartement.

-Et bien, il s'en est fallu de peu ! rit-il.

-Oui et… il faut que je te dise.

-Oui ?

-Ta sœur sait que je suis enceinte.

-Tu… Tu lui as dit que…

-Non, je lui ai dit que je savais qui était le père mais que je ne le reverrai pas.

-D'accord.

-Elle est arrivée chez moi après que j'ai fait le test. J'étais en pleurs dans la salle de bain et elle m'a aidée. C'est elle qui m'a apporté les magazines que tu as vus sur le comptoir hier soir. Elle m'a aussi pris rendez-vous demain chez le gynécologue à 14h.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-C'est toi qui vois. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux t'obliger à rien Edward.

-J'aimerais aller avec toi, je ne compte pas te laisser Bella. Je veux être là pour toi durant toute ta grossesse et quand notre enfant sera là.

-Et pour tes cours ?

-Je n'ai pas cours demain après-midi.

-Et bien alors retrouve-moi ici demain à 13h30 ?

-D'accord, me sourit-il. Bella, tu comptais jamais me dire que c'était moi le père, pas vrai ?

-Il faut que tu comprennes d'abord que vu qu'on n'était pas en très bon terme, il m'était difficile d'envisager de te le dire.

-Je comprends.

Je lui souris. Il était agréable que nous avancions enfin et qu'on puisse enfin se dire les choses sans se prendre le chou.

_**Alors ce chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plu ?**_

_**Une évolution dans leur relation ENFIN !**_

_**Bon on se retrouve dans 1 mois et demi pour la visite chez le gynécologue et la rencontre de Bella et Edward avec leur bébé.**_

_**Bise, Sabrina.**_

_**PS : Les reviews son mon seul salaire pour cette histoire ne l'oubliez pas, merci.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello, me voilà de retour.**_

_**Je vous avais dit que je posterais fin juillet mais bon j'ai eu un énorme contre coup a cause du stress et je n'étais pas bien du tout et zhom était en vacance alors on en a profité, mais bon je ne suis pas si en retard que ça**__**.**_

_**Un énorme merci à me beta qui a eu beaucoup de boulot sur ce chapitre et a dû le corriger deux fois, elle est juste super, donc merci bloodykitchengirl.**_

_**Merci aux reviews aussi même si je n'ai pas vraiment eu e temps de répondre a tous, elles m'ont fait super plaisir.**_

_**Bref voilà trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouves en bas.**_

**POV Bella**

Ce fut la sonnerie tonitruante de mon réveil matin qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Je m'étais couchée assez tard la veille. Edward et moi avions longuement discuté de l'avenir. Plusieurs sujets avaient été abordés dont entre autres, la gestion de ma grossesse au boulot, l'aide qu'il allait m'apporter, ce qui allait se passer entre nous, une fois le bébé né…

De plus, Edward ne voulait pas cacher que c'était lui le père et ce, surtout à sa famille. De mon point de vue, avouer que c'était lui, le père de l'enfant que je portais semblait assez délicat à faire, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Toutefois, comme il m'avait bien fait comprendre à quel point c'était important pour lui, j'avais promis de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

Avant de quitter mon appartement, il m'avait gentiment embrassée sur le front et m'avait souhaité de passer une bonne nuit.

J'avais cogité une bonne partie de la nuit, tournant sans cesse dans mon lit. Je savais que ce n'était pas correct de cacher l'identité du père de mon bébé à sa propre famille alors qu'il voulait assumer ses responsabilités. Mais j'avais peur de leur réaction à tous. Que diraient mes collègues ? Ça ne faisait même pas deux mois que j'étais arrivée et je me retrouvais déjà enceinte d'Edward !

Bref, j'avais très mal dormi. C'était donc complètement dans le cirage que je quittai mon appartement pour me rendre sur mon lieu de travail.

~~ooOoo~~

J'avais réussi à obtenir mon après-midi en prétextant un rendez-vous urgent impossible à déplacer. Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas donné la raison de ce rendez-vous.

Je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi pour me doucher.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, j'étais plus qu'angoissée en attendant Edward. Jusqu'à présent, je savais que j'étais enceinte mais rien n'était concret, rien n'était réel… Cependant, je savais pertinemment qu'après ce rendez-vous, tout changerait et qu'il me faudrait affronter la réalité.

Il était 13h15 quand on frappa à la porte. Je déposai rapidement ma tasse dans l'évier avant d'aller à la rencontre de mon visiteur. Je m'attendais à voir Edward comme convenu mais c'était sa soeur qui se trouvait devant moi !

-Alice ?

-Hé Bella, je suis venue te faire un petit coucou avant que tu ne partes pour ton rendez-vous.

-Oh euh… vas-y, rentre.

-Je me demandais si tu voulais toujours y aller seule. Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ecoute, je sais bien que tu t'en fais pour moi mais je préfère y aller seule, tu comprends ?

-Oui. Enfin, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache que…

-Bella, tu es prête à partir? demanda Edward en entrant chez moi sans prévenir, faisant ainsi une gaffe monumentale.

-Edward ? fit Alice, en le regardant avec de gros yeux ronds.

-Edward, depuis quand rentres-tu sans frapper chez moi ? lui demandai-je, furieuse.

-Je…euh… Enfin je…

-Que fais-tu ici Edward ? Et pourquoi demandes-tu à Bella si elle est prête à partir ?

-Alice, je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard mais tout de suite, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois vraiment partir, répondit-il, rapidement. On se voit ce soir, d'accord ?.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, rétorqua-t-elle, résignée.

-A ce soir alors.

J'attrapai mes clefs de voiture et mon sac tout en me dirigeant vers la porte. Alice sortit mais Edward resta figé au beau milieu de mon appartement.

-Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? Parce qu'il se trouve que là, j'ai un rendez-vous important et que tu vas me mettre en retard !

Il sortit sans un mot, ni même un regard, pour moi ou sa sœur.

Alice nous regarda tous les deux une dernière fois avec suspicion avant de rentrer finalement chez elle.

-Bella, je suis désolé, je…

-Plus tard Edward, d'accord ? Je suis déjà assez stressée comme ça ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter maintenant. Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard !

Nous rejoignîmes en silence sa voiture. J'aurais préféré prendre la mienne mais nous aurions été assurés d'arriver en retard vu la vitesse à laquelle elle avançait !

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant tout le trajet. Trop angoissée pour dire quelque chose, je me contentais de me tordre les doigts dans tous les sens.

Edward avait compris qu'il fallait me laisser tranquille et il s'était contenté de garder ses yeux rivés sur la route. Arrivés sur le parking de l'hôpital, Edward se gara à la première place qu'il trouva mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce une fois le moteur coupé.

Il devait probablement être tout aussi anxieux que moi en cet instant mais il fallait à tout prix qu'un de nous deux prenne sur lui sinon nous n'allions pas y arriver !

Je poussai un soupir et je sortis de la voiture la première, avant de me diriger sans hésitation vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Edward mit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour me rejoindre mais c'est ensemble que nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil.

Une jeune femme blonde, probablement siliconée et maquillée à outrance se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle regarda aussitôt Edward avec insistance.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? minauda-t-elle, en lançant des œillades suggestives à Edward, sans me calculer.

-Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Docteur Montgomery (A/N : On aime « Grey's anatomy » ou pas !), déclarai-je, sèchement.

Elle daigna finalement me regarder ou plutôt me dévisager.

-Le service gynécologie-obstétrique se trouve au troisième étage dans l'aile gauche.

-Merci, lui dit gentiment Edward avant de m'entraîner vers les ascenseurs.

-Tu veux peut être que je t'arrange un coup avec elle peut être ? dis-je, en toisant Edward.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Edward ! J'ai vu comment elle te regardait et comment tu as gentiment flirté avec elle en la remerciant !

-Je ne flirtais pas avec elle, j'essayais d'être poli !

L'ascenseur arriva et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. J'appuyais brutalement sur le bouton du troisième étage.

-Je rêve ou tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne te fais pas de film Edward ! C'est juste que je trouve ça indécent que tu flirtes avec une autre alors que tu m'accompagnes pour une échographie de notre bébé !

- Bella, je sais que tu es angoissée et nerveuse. Je le suis aussi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur moi !

Je ne répondis pas. Ça ne servait à rien qu'on se dispute maintenant et on s'était promis de nous contrôler au maximum pour rester courtois l'un envers l'autre. Le signal sonore, nous avertissant que nous étions arrivés au bon étage, retentit avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Edward posa sa main dans mon dos et nous dirigea vers l'aile gauche de l'étage.

A l'accueil du service de gynécologie-obstétrique, une femme brune ayant la quarantaine, avec de grosses lunettes bleues en plastique nous demanda si nous avions besoin d'aide.

-Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan et j'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Montgomery.

Elle jeta un œil à son planning avant de nous répondre.

-Vous pouvez-vous installer dans la salle de consultation numéro cinq. Vous avez auparavant une cabine pour vous changer dans laquelle il y a des blouses à disposition. Une fois prête, vous vous installerez sur la table d'examen et le Docteur vous rejoindra.

-Merci.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit indiqué et je m'arrêtai net devant la cabine. Edward dut voir mon trouble car il tenta de me rassurer.

-Bella, tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais là-dedans, tu n'apprendras rien d'autre que ce que tu sais déjà…

-Je sais mais là, tout va se concrétiser et…

-Je serai là Bella. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. On surmontera tout ça ensemble, je te le promets. Alors maintenant, tu vas entrer dans cette cabine et te changer pour qu'on puisse aller rencontrer notre bébé, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et obtempérai. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me déshabillai et enfilai une de ces horribles blouses qu'on ne trouve que dans les hôpitaux avant d'entrer dans le cabinet de consultation. Edward s'assit sur une chaise à côté de la table d'osculation et attendit patiemment. Il se leva, me sourit et m'invita à le rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Une fois à sa hauteur, il me prit par les épaules, déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de planter son regard dans le mien et de me faire un dernier sourire encourageant pour que je m'assoie sans crainte sur la table d'examen.

J'étais assise depuis deux minutes quand une femme mince, aux cheveux rouges ? et au visage sympathique et rassurant entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, je suis le Dr Montgomery.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je, timidement.

-Mademoiselle Swan, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Et vous êtes… ? demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers Edward.

-Monsieur Cullen, le père du bébé, sourit Edward.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Swan, allongez-vous en avançant vos fesses le plus près possible du bord de la table et posez vos pieds dans les étriers.

-On ne fait pas d'échographie ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne découvrait simplement pas mon ventre.

-Si mais à votre stade, on fait des échographies endovaginales, c'est plus précis.

Après nous avoir expliqué en quoi ça consistait, elle me sourit, attrapa une sonde vaginale, déroula un préservatif dessus et appliqua du gel avant de l'introduire dans mon intimité. A cet instant, j'étais très contente qu'Alice n'ait pas été là !

-Bien alors, vous en êtes à sept semaines d'aménorrhée et ce que vous voyez ici, c'est votre bébé, annonça-t-elle, en tournant l'écran vers moi. ( A/N: En général chez le gynécologue pour une grossesse, on parle en semaines d'aménorrhée, c'est à dire le nombre de semaines sans menstruations et non en âge réel de grossesse qui se compte à partir de la fécondation.) Elle pointait une petite tache qui ressemblait à un haricot. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer en pensant que c'était mon bébé et qu'il allait grandir en moi durant les prochains mois.

-Vous voulez entendre son cœur ?

-On peut faire ça ? demanda Edward.

-Bien sûr ! sourit-elle.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'en avais envie et elle augmenta le son. On pouvait entendre un cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Edward attrapa ma main et je tournai mon visage vers lui. Il était tout aussi ému que moi. J'exerçai une petite pression sur la main pour lui montrer que moi aussi, j'étais dans le même état que lui, avant de reporter mon attention sur l'écran.

-Tout semble correct, son cœur bat bien et il a l'air d'être bien accroché. Votre date d'accouchement est prévue pour le 16 juin. (A/N: Petit clin d'œil à ma sœurette chérie qui a mis au monde un adorable petit bout le 16 juin dernier. Je sais que pour vous ça n'a pas d'importance mais voilà…). Vous pouvez aller vous rhabiller. Revenez ensuite ici pour que je vous explique la suite, dit-elle, en souriant.

Elle retira la sonde de mon intimité et m'aida à me relever.

Je me dépêchai d'aller me rhabiller pour rejoindre Edward qui était assis face à ma gynécologue. Celle-ci griffonnait quelque chose dans un dossier sur son bureau.

-Alors, je vais vous donner des vitamines prénatales que vous devrez prendre tous les matins et je vous prescris une prise de sang que vous devrez aller faire dès que possible. Cela nous permettra de savoir si vous êtes immunisée contre la toxoplasmose, la rubéole et le cytomégalovirus. Vous reviendrez dans un mois pour les résultats et en attendant, lavez correctement vos légumes et cuisez bien votre viande. Voilà, vous avez besoin d'un justificatif pour vos employeurs?

-Oui, dis-je.

Elle nous tendit tous les papiers, la boite de vitamines et la photo de mon échographie avant de se lever et de nous reconduire jusqu'à la porte.

-Prenez rendez-vous à l'accueil pour dans un mois et toutes mes félicitations ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Deux merci s'échappèrent simultanément de nos bouches.

Apres avoir repris rendez-vous, nous redescendîmes à la voiture un peu moins angoissés qu'à l'aller.

J'avais angoissé parce que je savais qu'une fois l'échographie passée, tout serait réel et que j'avais peur du choc que ça allait me faire mais après avoir vu mon bébé, ça allait nettement mieux. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours des appréhensions face à l' avenir et aux conséquences de cette grossesse mais le fait de l'avoir vu et d'avoir entendu battre son cœur changeait ma vision des choses. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'aimais déjà ce bébé plus que tout et je comptais bien lui donner le plus d'amour possible.

-Tu es bien silencieuse Bella.

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées, je n'avais pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous avions quitté l'appartement.

-Je pensais au bébé . J'ai toujours des craintes vis-à-vis de cette grossesse mais maintenant que je l'ai vu, je vois les choses autrement et je me disais que j'allais tout faire pour que ce petit bout soit heureux.

Je terminai ma phrase en posant ma main sur mon ventre qui abritait désormais la vie.

Edward me sourit et posa également sa main sur mon ventre.

-Et je serai là aussi, pour toi et le bébé Bella. Je sais qu'on a eu un début difficile et qu'on a conçu cet enfant de façon peu conventionnelle mais je te promets que je ne vous abandonnerai pas et que je ferai tout pour que vous ne manquiez jamais de rien.

-Je sais Edward mais je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes obligé. Enfin, il est clair que tu es aussi responsable que moi dans tout ça mais…

-Bella, j'en ai envie, c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'entendre son cœur m'a fait.

-J'en ai une vague idée, souris-je.

-Et… je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé et que tu as besoin de temps mais… j'aimerais que ma famille soit au courant le plus vite possible. Je ne parle pas uniquement d'Alice ou d'Emmett, je pense surtout à mes parents. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à leur cacher longtemps qu'ils vont être grands-parents.

Je le comprenais mais qu'allait-on dire à nos parents ? Qu'est-ce que ses parents allaient penser de moi ? Quel genre de fille tombe enceinte d'un mec qu'elle ne connaît même pas et avec qui elle n'est même pas en couple ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu le caches à tes parents seulement… Edward, on ne connaît même pas la nature de notre relation. Et bon sang, mais quel genre de fille tombe enceinte d'un mec qu'elle connaît à peine ?

Il ne répondit pas, il savait que j'avais raison.

-Et Alice ? Que vas-tu lui raconter ?

J'avais oublié ce détail.

- Bon sang Edward ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de rentrer chez moi comme ça ?

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne pensais pas qu'Alice serait là !

-Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Alice n'est pas bête, tu débarques une demi-heure avant mon rendez-vous gynécologique en me demandant si j'étais prête à partir alors que je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne avec moi. Même le plus idiot des idiots aurait compris !

-Est-ce que je pourrais être là quand tu le lui expliqueras ?

-C'est ta sœur ! Edward, tu es obligé d'être là ! Je vais lui demander de passer chez moi dès que nous serons rentrés.

-Tu comptes tout lui expliquer ?

- On n'a pas le choix je pense.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Nous étions perdus tous les deux dans nos pensées. Moi, je pensais à mon père qui allait sûrement me tuer quand il l'apprendrait. Je pouvais toujours lui dire qu'Edward et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis quelques mois mais il sera tout de même en colère de savoir que nous n'étions pas ensemble ou du moins pas comme on le devrait l'être dans ces cas-là.

Edward se gara sur le parking de mon immeuble et il monta avec moi jusqu'à mon appartement.

-Mets-toi à l'aise et fais comme chez toi, il y a des bières au frigo. Je vais chercher Alice.

Je quittais l'appartement pour traverser le pallier et frapper à la porte d'Alice. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de la porte avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Alice souriante.

-Hé, alors comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as vu ton bébé ? Il est prévu pour quand ? Tu as une photo ? débita-t-elle, à la vitesse d'une mitraillette.

-Une question à la fois ! rigolai-je. Tout s'est bien passé, bébé est en forme et il est prévu pour la mi-juin et oui, j'ai une photo de l'échographie.

-C'est génial, je peux la voir ?

-Elle est chez moi, je te la monterai mais… il faut qu'on parle d'abord.

-Oooh oui et pas qu'un peu ! Je ne voulais pas paraître déplacée en te demandant ça tout de suite mais... pourquoi mon frère est-il rentré chez toi en te demandant si tu étais prête à partir ? Il t'a conduite à l'hôpital ou… Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas, enfin si j'ai des soupçons mais ça me semble improbable vu ce que tu m'as dit et…

-Alice s'il te plait, respire, tu me fais peur. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais chez moi d'accord ?

-Tu peux aussi rentrer chez moi tu sais ?

Je la regardai de façon à lui faire comprendre que c'était chez moi et pas ailleurs. Elle dut comprendre car elle abdiqua.

- Bon d'accord, laisse-moi éteindre le four et je te rejoins.

Je tournai les talons tandis qu'elle refermait la porte de son appartement.

-Elle ne vient pas ? me demanda Edward aussitôt que je rentrai dans l'appartement.

-Si, elle va arriver dans une poignée de secondes.

Je partis m'asseoir dans le salon, espérant me détendre un peu, avant de supporter les commentaires d'Alice. Edward s'installa à côté de moi et serra ma main. Alice entra à ce moment-là et il lâcha ma main. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas nous afficher tout de suite devant Alice.

-Edward ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils, je savais qu'elle se doutait de ce qui passait. Elle me l'avait dit mais je pensais qu'à ses yeux, c'était impossible vu la relation chaotique que Edward et moi, avions eue.

-Alice vient t'asseoir avec nous dans le salon, dis-je.

Elle s'exécuta et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de nous, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

-Par où commencer ? Bon… euh je suis désolée Alice d'avoir refusé que tu viennes avec moi mais si je l'ai fait c'est parce que je voulais que ce soit Edward qui m'accompagne. Et donc, quand il est venu chez moi tout à l'heure, c'était bel et bien pour venir avec moi chez la gynécologue.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Vous êtes ensemble alors Edward prend la responsabilité de ta grossesse, c'est ça ?

-Pas exactement, répondit Edward. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si nous sommes ensemble mais… je suis le papa du bébé de Bella.

-Qu…Quoi mais ? C'est impossible… je veux dire vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus et... Quand ? Comment Bella, tu as pu me cacher que tu avais couché avec mon frère ? Et comment tu as pu me dire que...

-Alice quand je t'ai dit ça, Edward ne savait même pas que j'étais enceinte et je ne comptais pas le lui dire.

-Tu voulais cacher à mon frère qu'il allait être père mais enfin, à quoi tu joues ?

-Je ne joue pas Alice. Tu as vu à quoi ressemblait notre relation ? Tu me voyais lui dire « hé salut Edward je suis enceinte et c'est toi le père » ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Edward est arrivé un soir, ivre chez moi après que tu te sois disputée avec lui et il a vu les magazines de grossesse que tu avais amenés un peu plus tôt.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se calmer et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Edward la suivit et je fis de même.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

-Le week-end où tu es partie avec Jasper, j'étais venu chez toi mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée. J'ai pensé que tu étais chez Bella alors je suis allé chez elle. Seulement c'est une Bella enroulée dans une serviette que j'ai trouvé et…

-Tu veux dire que si vous en êtes là, c'est parce que tu n'as pas su garder ta queue dans ton pantalon devant une fille que tu ne pouvais soi-disant pas supporter ? gronda-t-elle, en fusillant Edward du regard.

-En réalité, Bella m'a plu dès le début et si je me montrais méprisant avec, c'était justement pour ne pas me laisser tenter et souffrir à nouveau. Et quand je l'ai vue ce soir-là, j'ai laissé tomber mes barrières et voilà…

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! Si tu as finalement craqué, pourquoi après ça, vous avez continué à vous faire la guerre ?

-Parce que après avoir couché ensemble, Edward est parti et a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-Tout ça me dépasse ! Vous me décevez tous les deux ! Toi, Edward pour t'être comporté comme le pire des connards et toi, Bella pour m'avoir menti comme tu l'as fait !

Je baissais les yeux et Edward se contenta de s'asseoir à table, la tête entre les mains.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander Alice mais ce serait bien si tu pouvais garder tout ça pour toi pour le moment, du moins le temps qu'on sache où nous en sommes…

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix mais ne tardez pas trop. Parce que plus vous allez attendre plus on risque de vous en vouloir d'avoir gardé ça pour vous. Bon et sinon tu me la montres cette photo ?

Je ris face à son enthousiasme. Je savais que nous l'avions énormément déçue mais Alice étant Alice, elle ne restait jamais fâchée longtemps !

Apres avoir vu mon petit « haricot » comme elle l'appelait, elle partit pour, je cite : « faire un bon petit plat à son homme affamé », nous laissant Edward et moi, seuls, dans le silence de mon appartement.

Voyant qu'Edward ne bougeait pas et qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, je partis m'allonger dans la chambre. J'étais exténuée après cette journée forte en émotions. Il était à peine seize heures mais je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir…

Je venais de fermer les yeux quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Je m'attendais à ce que le lit s'affaisse mais en ne sentant rien, je ré ouvris les yeux. Edward se trouvait debout, au pied du lit. Il semblait hésiter.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je, en baillant.

-Où en sommes-nous ? Je veux dire, on est en couple ? On couche juste ensemble ou bien sommes-nous simplement amis ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant Edward ? Je suis exténuée et j'aimerais me reposer alors pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça maintenant ?

-Parce que je crève d'envie de venir m'allonger à tes côtés et de blottir ton corps contre le mien mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit parce que je ne sais pas où nous en sommes !

Je souris, j'en mourais d'envie aussi. Je ne savais pas non plus où nous en étions mais j'avais besoin de sa présence.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que moi aussi j'ai envie de me blottir dans tes bras !

Il sourit et se mit en boxer pour me rejoindre. Je me mordis la lèvre en rougissant à la vue de son corps. Il se glissa sous la couette et m'attira contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou avant d'y déposer un baiser qui me fit frissonner.

C'était un nouvel Edward que je découvrais. S'il avait été comme ça depuis le début, tout aurait été plus simple et nous ne serions pas aussi perdus que nous l'étions aujourd'hui…

Il déposa un autre baiser dans le creux de ma nuque puis un sur mon épaule, avant de faire lentement glisser sa main de ma hanche à mon ventre qu'il caressa doucement. Je soupirais de bien-être face à tant de tendresse et je me serais un peu plus étroitement contre Edward avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

~~ooOoo~~

Une pression sur mon sein gauche me sortit de mon sommeil. Je mis plusieurs secondes à me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Une autre pression sur mon sein me rappela qu'Edward était avec moi. Sa main était posée sur mon sein, il exerçait de temps à autre une pression dessus mais c'était involontaire. A sa respiration je pouvais dire qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il était en train de rêver. Sa main était passée sous mon pull. Je me tournais pour me retrouver sur le dos afin de mieux l'observer. Le visage calme et apaisé, il était encore plus beau quand il dormait.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, dans son sommeil en se pressant un peu plus contre moi.

Sa main, qui avait glissé sur le côté quand je m'étais retournée, repartit à l'assaut de mon sein et au vu de ce que je sentais contre ma cuisse, je pouvais affirmer que son rêve devait être extrêmement agréable.

Je souris. Je ne savais pas si on pouvait appeler ça de la curiosité mais je voulais voir jusqu'où ses gestes pouvaient aller pendant son sommeil très érotique, aussi, je décidais de ne pas retirer sa main et de le laisser faire.

Sa main commença à bouger, commençant à me peloter plus franchement avant que ses doigts ne commencent à pincer mon téton durci par le plaisir. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir et le réveiller.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le bord de mon bonnet de soutien-gorge et le tira vers le bas pour faire sortir mon sein qu'il saisit aussitôt pour de nouveau pincer sa pointe tout en pressant encore un peu plus son érection contre ma cuisse. Un gémissement sortit involontairement de mes lèvres, ses délicieuses caresses se stoppèrent et je vis Edward émerger de son sommeil. Il me sourit avant de voir ou était posée sa main.

-Désolé, dit-il simplement, en retirant sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, visiblement gêné de la position dans laquelle il était.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je t'ai laissé faire alors…

Il me sourit puis fixa son érection.

-Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain, dit-il en se redressant.

-Tu crois pouvoir me chauffer puis partir comme ça ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

Je me redressai pour que mon visage soit au niveau du sien. Je déposai un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de diriger mes lèvres vers son oreille.

-Tu as très bien entendu Cullen, soufflai-je. Tes petites caresses m'ont quelque peu… excitée.

Pour appuyer mes paroles, je posai ma main sur son érection toujours bien présente et exerçai une légère pression dessus. Il ne bougea pas mais je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérer.

Je me levai et me postai en face de lui. J'attrapai l'ourlet de mon pull et l'enlevai. Dégrafant ensuite mon soutien-gorge, je me retrouvai à moitié nue devant lui. Il déglutit difficilement me détaillant.

Je défis mon jeans et le fis descendre lentement sur mes jambes en même temps que mon shorty. Je me positionnai entre ses jambes, le repoussai en arrière pour lui retirer son .Il se laissa faire, sans prononcer un seul mot. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Bella, souffla-t-il.

Tandis que ses mains caressaient mon dos, il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de positionner son sexe à mon entrée. Ancrant mon regard dans le sien, je me fis glisser le long de son membre. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson face au plaisir mutuel que cela nous procurait.

Je me déhanchais doucement, il embrassa chaque partie de mon visage tendrement. Il me fit basculer sur le dos et se repositionna entre mes jambes pour rentrer de nouveau. Ses va-et-vient étaient lents, tendres et doux, j'avais l'impression que les sensations était multipliées par cent tellement c'était bon. Je sentais la chaleur monter en moi petit à petit.

-Edward… plus fort, j'y suis presque… soufflai-je, la voix rauque.

Sa main glissa le long de nos corps et ses doigts vinrent titiller mon clitoris pour m'aider à me libérer. Il augmenta de plus en plus la cadence de ses pénétrations et je gémis de plus en fort, sentant ma jouissance sur le point de survenir.

-Jouis pour moi ma Bella… dit-il, à mon oreille.

Sa voix rauque et douce à la fois résonna dans mon bas ventre et je criai son nom au moment où mon orgasme me frappa violemment, m'envoyant carrément sur une autre planète.

-Bellaaa !

Je le sentis se déverser en moi et ses va-et-vient ralentirent petit à petit.

Je tentai désespérément de reprendre mes esprits et de réguler ma respiration, Edward était toujours sur moi, la tête nichée dans mon cou. Mes mains parcouraient tendrement son dos. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer mais ce que nous venions de faire était bien diffèrent de nos ébats de d'habitude, cela avait été intense.

Edward se redressa sur ses coudes et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de rouler sur le côté. Et je m'endormis blottie dans ses bras.

~~ooOoo~~

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce chapitre est plus léger que les précédents mais bon ça fait du bien non ?**_

_**Le suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture mais je ne vais pas vous promettre une date de publication aux risques de ne pas tenir ma promesse car ça dépend aussi de mes emplois du temps qui se fait au jour le jour alors…. Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont mon seul salaire.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et non ceci n'est pas un chapitre désolé.

J'ai décidé de posté cette note parce que en ce moment il se passe des choses sur ce sites qui mettent beaucoup d'auteurs hors d'eux et que beaucoup hésite donc à poursuivre leur fiction ici.

Depuis un certain temps certaines personnes irrespectueuse se permettent de posté des review insultante, d'autres exige que les auteurs utilisent leurs idées dans leurs fic allant jusqu'à la menace de stopper la lecture si ce n'est pas fait, des review de reproche en tout genre.

Eh bien moi ça me révolte de voir autant de personnes aussi mauvaise et irrespectueuse. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous écrivons par plaisir (Oui oui pour notre propre plaisir et nous vous faisons partagé avec joies ce qui sort de nos esprits), avec nos idées et reproché ca est dingue.

Fanfiction est un site ou vous pouvez lire des histoires gratuite et ou vous pouvez même réagir aux chapitres que vous lisez et il ne faudrait pas oublier que nous ne sommes pas vos esclaves et que vous n'avez en aucun droit d'envoyer de tel review a certaines auteur.

On a pu lire le fameux argument de la liberté d'expression, d'accord mais la liberté d'un ne s'arrête d'elle pas ou celle de l'autre commence ? Bien sûr vous avez le droit de vous exprimer mais faites-le avec respect !

Ce serais dommage de voir pas mal de bonne fictions disparaitre de ce site parce que certaines revieweuses anonymes (ben oui c'est souvent des personnes plein de courages qui font ce genre de choses) auront manqué de respect.

Enfin voilà c'est un petit coup de gueule parce que ça m'énerve un peu de voir certaines personnes attaquée comme ça et démoralisée.

Pour ce qui est de mon chapitre il viendra je l'espère bientôt mais malgré le fait que je ne bosse pas le temps me manque malgré tout et je fais de mon mieux pour le faire avancer et j'espère qu'il sera posté d'ici la semaine prochaine mais je préfère ne rien promettre )

Bise, Sabrina.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir._

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien un chapitre. Il était fini depuis un petit moment mais je voulais laisser un peu de repos à ma beta qui s'était déjà pas mal dévoué pour mon OS pour le concours donc il n'arrive que maintenant._

_Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos review, merci à toutes les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas su répondre, merci à celles qui m'ont mise en alerte et celle qui nous ont rejoint en cours de route._

_Pour 2011 une de mes résolutions sera d'essayer d'être régulière dans mes publications et ne plus prendre autant de retard donc je tiens à vous dire déjà maintenant que le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais que j'aimerais m'avancer de deux ou trois chapitre avant de republier de sorte à me laisser un peu d'avance et si j'y arrive je devrais poster toute les deux ou trois semaines mais je tenais quand même a publier celui-ci vu que ça fait un bout de temps qu'il n'y a plus eu de MAJ. Je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux cette année dans la publication de mes fictions (oui « mes » parce que si j'arrive à avoir suffisamment d'avance dans celle-ci je commencerais à écrire la suite de l'OS pour le concours et j'ai une autre idée de fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps mais bon c'est « Entre nous » avant tout) donc voilà j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre en 2011._

_On se retrouve en bas._

**POV Bella**

-Je veux vos dissertations sur mon bureau au prochain cours.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et je commençai à ranger mes affaires.

La journée m'avait semblé longue et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi et m'affaler sur mon lit.

-TOC TOC, fit une voix.

Je souris, j'aurais reconnu cette voix parmi des milliers.

Je lui souris et il s'avança vers moi.

-Tu as l'air exténuée, dit-il.

-J'ai du mal à récupérer en ce moment et je ne dors pas très bien alors...

Je fermai mon sac et sortis de la classe, Edward à mes côtés.

Cela faisait trois semaines que nous avions été au rendez-vous gynécologique.

Trois semaines que nous couchions ensemble.

Trois semaines que nous arrivions à nous entendre.

Je ne savais pas où nous en étions, ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. A vrai dire, nous n'en avions pas encore parlé réellement.

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, on passait plus de temps à coucher ensemble qu'à parler de nous.

-Que fais-tu ce soir ? me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai des travaux à corriger mais ils attendront demain. Je crois que mon programme se résumera à une douche et au lit, pourquoi?

-Et bien je voulais t'inviter au restaurant. Pour parler un peu de nous et... Mais si tu es fatiguée, il vaut mieux reporter ça à une autre fois.

J'étais fatiguée oui mais il était sûr qu'une bonne discussion s'imposait.

-C'est d'accord, souris-je.

-Parfait, je passe te chercher à dix-neuf heures trente.

-Oui parfait.

-Bien, à ce soir, dit-il, en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Il partit et je continuai mon chemin avant de me faire accoster par Lauren.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Edward? me demanda-t-elle, méchamment.

-Pardon ? demandai-je surprise par son ton.

-Oh ne fais pas l'idiote, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui lançais et comment tu te comportes quand il est là ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Lauren, dis-je, en la contournant pour pouvoir passer.

-Ecoute moi bien Bella, dit-elle en m'agrippant le bras. Edward est à moi et ce n'est pas une pauvre fille comme toi qui changera cela, c'est clair?

-Edward est au courant qu'il t'appartient? demandai-je, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien pour lui montrer qu'elle ne me faisait absolument pas peur.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Bella, tu ne ferais pas le poids face à moi !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, dis-je, en dégageant mon bras.

-Tu perdras ! Et crois-moi, ta chute sera violente ! dit-elle, en tournant les talons.

Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi idiote?

Je regagnai ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

Il était déjà dix-huit heures et je n'avais plus le temps de traîner.

J'arrivais chez moi vingt minutes plus tard et je partis directement me doucher.

Une fois sortie de la douche, je me séchai les cheveux, me maquillai un peu. Je venais de passer mes sous-vêtements quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

Je regardai l'heure et grognai. Il était dix-neuf heures trente et je n'étais pas encore prête.

Je passai un peignoir et allai ouvrir.

-J'en ai pour deux minutes, dis-je à Edward en le faisant rentrer dans mon appartement.

-Prend ton temps, sourit-il.

Je filai dans ma chambre à la recherche d'une tenue à me mettre.

Je laissai tomber mon peignoir et fouillai dans ma penderie quand tout à coup, je sentis deux bras encercler ma taille et un nez dans mon cou.

- On n'est pas obligé de sortir tu sais. On peut rester ici et commander quelque chose et tu pourrais… rester comme ça, dit-il en caressant mon ventre du bout des doigts.

Je me mordis la lèvre sous la sensation et fermai les yeux. Sa proposition était plus que tentante mais dangereuse également.

-C'est tentant mais je pense qu'il serait plus correct de sortir sinon on risque de se jeter un sur l'autre et…

-Et quoi ma Bella ? souffla-t-il alors que sa main massait doucement mon sein droit.

Son autre main prit le même chemin que la première et ses doigts pincèrent mon mamelon.

Je me mordis la lèvre et gémis.

-Edward… ce n'est …

Je ne finis pas ma phrase quand je sentis sa main passer sous mon string et ses doigts pincer mon clitoris.

Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts alors que son autre main passait sous mon soutien-gorge.

Je gémis et roulai des hanches contre sa main pour demander plus.

Sa main qui cajolait ma poitrine descendit rejoindre l'autre. Il continua de jouer avec mon clitoris et soudain deux doigts entrèrent en moi.

-Oooooh ! gémis-je.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, je gémis à nouveau.

Il mordillait légèrement mon cou tout en continuant ses va-et-vient en moi.

Il pinça durement mon clitoris et j'explosai. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux et Edward dut me maintenir contre lui pour que je ne m'effondre pas à ses pieds.

Ma tête reposait sur son épaule et je tentai de reprendre mes esprits, les yeux fermés.

Edward caressait doucement mon ventre légèrement arrondi en déposant de doux baisers sur mes épaules.

-Je sais que tu te poses pas mal de questions et… je voudrais que tu saches que tu comptes pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour toi mais je tiens énormément à toi et j'apprécie beaucoup le temps qu'on passe ensemble, me dit-il calmement. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour notre avenir parce que sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai à tes côtés.

Ses mots me rassuraient un peu mais d'autres questions envahirent mon esprit malgré tout.

-Est-ce que…

Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner du courage et il resserra sa prise sur moi.

-Est-ce que… si je n'étais pas enceinte, si je ne portais pas ton enfant, est-ce que les choses auraient été pareilles entre nous ?

Il me fit me retourner et il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Je ne peux pas te dire où en serait notre relation si tu ne portais pas mon enfant mais je sais que j'ai été attiré par toi dès le début. Il est clair que nous n'avons pas eu des débuts faciles et que j'ai pas mal merdé mais j'aime croire que les choses auraient évolué dans le bon sens pour nous.

Il me fit son adorable sourire en coin et je rougis.

-Tu veux toujours qu'on sorte ou on commande quelque chose ?

Je regardai mon réveil posé sur ma table de chevet et vis qu'il était quasiment vingt heures trente.

-Je pense qu'on va commander quelque chose.

-Bien, habille-toi, je vais commander des pizzas, ça te va ?

Je fis oui de la tête et il sortit de la chambre.

J'enfilai un bas de jogging en coton ainsi qu'un tee-shirt cintré et me regardai dans le miroir.

On pouvait voir un léger bedon qui commençait à pointer. Si vous aviez un peu de bon sens, vous pouviez facilement deviner qu'un petit être grandissait à l'intérieur de mon ventre et c'était pour cela que je portais toujours des vêtements amples quand je donnais mes cours, pour éviter qu'on ne me pose des questions.

Edward entra à nouveau dans la chambre et sourit en me voyant caresser mon ventre. Il ne dit rien et s'approcha pour poser sa main sur mon ventre également.

-Emmett vient de téléphoner, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai décroché, je suis désolé, dit-il, après un moment. Je lui ai dit que j'étais venu t'apporter quelques trucs pour les cours et comme tu étais occupée, c'était moi qui avais décroché. Il demandait s'il pouvait venir lui et Rose avec des pizzas ? Il comptait amener Alice, Jasper et m'appeler aussi.

-Ils seront là dans combien de temps ?

-D'un moment à l'autre.

Je lui souris et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser. Je me collai un peu plus à lui. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lui donnai accès à ma bouche.

Il caressa ma langue avec la sienne et je gémis légèrement. Il me colla un peu plus contre lui et je pouvais sentir son érection déjà imposante contre moi. Il m'avait fait plaisir et je ne lui avais pas rendu la pareille.

J'oubliai les autres et commençai à déboutonner son pantalon avant de passer ma main dans son boxer pour empoigner son membre.

Il grogna dans ma bouche et continua à m'embrasser langoureusement. Je passai mon pouce sur son gland et commençai des va-et-vient le long de son sexe.

Il baissa légèrement ses vêtements pour me donner un meilleur accès et j'augmentai le rythme de mes caresses.

-Bella… souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres et j'accélérai au maximum mes mouvements.

Il vint dans ma main en long jets, peu de temps après.

-Merci ma Bella, dit-il simplement.

Je lui souris et retirai ma main de son caleçon avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me nettoyer quand on sonna à la porte.

-Je vais ouvrir ! cria Edward.

J'allai laver mes mains et j'entendis la grosse voix d'Emmett dans le salon.

Quand je revins, il était installé sur le canapé et Rosalie était dans la cuisine en train de ranger des bières dans le frigo.

-Hé Rose !

-Hé Bella, me sourit elle, désolée de venir te déranger mais Emmett tenait à venir, je cite « Ennuyer la petite Bella » alors…

-Ce n'est rien, souris-je.

Elle me regarda avec insistance.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je ?

-Mmmm je ne sais pas, tu es… différente ?

-Euh… non…je…je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, bégayai-je lamentablement.

-Mouais nous verrons bien mais sache que tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça !

Alice fit son irruption dans l'appartement et je fus soulagée que Rosalie soit distraite par autre chose.

Alice fit la bise à ses frères et vint nous rejoindre dans la cuisine.

On sonna à la porte et Edward partit ouvrir la porte pour récupérer les pizzas.

-Ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous, dit Rosalie.

-Oui on a… on a eu une bonne discussion et ça va mieux maintenant.

-Bien, je suis contente, ça devenait lourd à force vos petites crises.

Je lui souris et allai rejoindre les garçons au salon qui étaient déjà en train de se servir des parts.

Je m'assis à côté d'Edward qui me fit un petit sourire avant de me frotter doucement le dos.

Jasper me tendit une part et je mangeai en silence, observant les personnes autour de moi.

Apres avoir fini de manger, Alice proposa de regarder un film et nous nous installâmes tous confortablement.

Alice était dans les bras de Jasper, son dos contre son torse dans le canapé à côté de celui où j'étais.

Rosalie était entre les jambes d'Emmet sur des coussins au sol.

Ils semblaient tous amoureux et unis.

Le film commença et je restais assise dans mon coin de canapé, les jambes repliée sous moi. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Mise à part Alice personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait entre Edward et moi alors je restais dans mon coin, jetant des regards de temps à autre à Edward. J'avais envie de m'approcher de lui, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais je ne fis rien.

Apres vingt minutes de film, Edward se rapprocha de moi, de sorte que nos corps se touchent. Il passa son bras derrière mes épaules et joua distraitement avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Tout le monde était concentré sur le film ou son partenaire pour faire attention à notre proximité alors, je me détendis contre Edward, posant ma tête sur son épaule, je fermais les yeux et profitais de l'instant.

Je dus m'endormir car quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais couchée dans mon lit dans le noir.

Edward était allongé à côté de moi, sur son ventre et torse nu, le drap sur les fesses.

C'était rare quand il dormait ici. Les seules fois où c'était arrivé, c'était à chaque fois que nous couchions ensemble mais jamais à un autre moment.

Je me blottis contre lui et passai mon bras sur son dos, embrassant son épaule.

Je refermai les yeux et m'endormis à nouveau.

C'est l'odeur de café qui me réveilla ce matin-là.

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris que j'étais seule dans le lit.

Je me levai, enfilai un peignoir et sortis de la chambre.

Edward était occupé à beurrer des toasts.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Salut, bien dormi ? dit-il, en se retournant face à moi.

-Oui, très bien, ça faisait longtemps.

Il me sourit et recommença à beurrer ses toasts.

-Tu as passé la nuit ici…

-Oui je… j'avais envie de rester près de toi cette nuit…j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? dit-il, gêné.

-Non ça m'a juste surpris, c'est tout.

- Installe-toi, le café est prêt.

Je lui souris et m'installai à la table en face de lui.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant réfléchir.

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

-Euh…Je vais dîner chez mes parents ce soir et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

-Oh !

-Je sais que tu es réticente mais…

-C'est d'accord.

-Vraiment ? dit-il, surpris.

-Oui, je ne vais pas repousser éternellement la rencontre avec tes parents alors oui.

Il me sourit franchement et fit le tour de la table pour m'embrasser.

-Merci, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-Je dois être prête pour quelle heure ? demandai-je, quand il s'écarta.

-Je passe te prendre à dix-sept heures, ça te va ?

-Parfait ?

Il me sourit, posa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et partit téléphoner à ses parents pour leur dire de rajouter un couvert.

ooOoo

Edward se gara devant la maison de ses parents. Je triturai mes doigts tant j'étais nerveuse.

Edward posa sa main sur les miennes. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

-Tout ira bien, dit-il.

-J'aimerais te croire mais…

-Je connais mes parents, ils vont être surpris mais tout ira bien !

Je soufflai et il m'embrassa sur le front.

-Allez viens.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et Edward me prit la main pour m'emmener vers la maison.

Une fois sous le porche, il me serra un peu plus la main et ouvrit la porte.

Nous y étions.

-Edward, mon chéri, dit une femme en entrant dans le hall.

Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux et le même regard vert que Edward. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien sa mère.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui fit la bise.

-Et tu dois être l'amie d'Edward, Bella c'est bien ça ? dit-elle, en se tournant vers moi.

-Oui, répondis-je, timidement.

-Et bien, enchantée, je suis la mère d'Edward, Esmée.

Elle me prit dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec Edward et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Aller venez prendre l'apéritif, dit-elle en se séparant de moi.

Elle quitta le hall pour rentrer dans une autre pièce, Edward me reprit la main et me fit un sourire encourageant.

Je le suivis et rentrai dans ce qui semblait être le salon.

-Edward, dit un homme blond qui se tenait devant la cheminée.

-Bonsoir papa, dit Edward en se dirigeant vers lui pour lui faire une accolade. Papa, voici Bella, mon amie.

-Bonsoir Bella.

-Bonsoir monsieur.

-Carlisle.

Je lui souris et Edward revint vers moi.

Nous prîmes l'apéritif au salon avant de nous diriger vers la salle à manger pour le repas.

-Ainsi donc, vous avez connu Edward à Columbia ? me demanda Carlisle, une fois tous installés à table.

-Oui c'est bien ça, il était chargé de me guider, souris-je.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez là-bas ?

-Hum trois mois à peu près.

Esmée servit le repas et nous commençâmes à manger.

Edward me lança un regard qui en disait long et posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je le regardai, paniquée, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

-Papa, maman je…

Edward se stoppa, semblant chercher ses mots. Moi, j'étais tétanisée.

-Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ? demanda Esmée.

-Je sais que cette nouvelle risque de vous choquer mais… un soir, j'ai… comment dire ? Bella et moi, on a ... enfin on a… vous voyez ? Et on n'a pas pensé à se protéger.

Esmée lâcha la fourchette qu'elle tenait et mit sa main devant sa bouche, choquée.

- Que veux-tu dire Edward ? demanda Carlisle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bella est… Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Carlisle souffla et se passa les mains sur le visage.

-Je sais que j'ai merdé, j'en suis conscient et que… nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais Bella et moi, on en a discuté et on aura cet enfant ensemble.

Esmée fondit en larme et ma tête tourna tant j'étais paniquée.

-Je…J'ai besoin de… Il faut que je prenne l'air et….

-Bella, ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes toute blanche ? demande Esmée.

-Je crois qu'il me faut de l'air.

Sans que je sache comment, Carlisle se retrouva soudain à mes coté en me tenant par le bras.

-Venez, vous devez vous allonger, dit-il, en m'entraînant vers le salon. Esmée ouvre la fenêtre et apporte un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

Il m'allongea sur le canapé alors qu'Esmée s'exécutait. Edward s'accroupit à mes coté et passa sa main sur mon front.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Je fis un faible oui de la tête et il me sourit.

Esmée revint et me donna un verre d'eau.

Après un moment, je me redressai et remerciai les parents d'Edward.

-Pour quand doit arriver ce bébé ? demanda le père d'Edward.

-Pour la mi-juin, répondit-il.

Son père souffla et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui nous faisait face.

-Je suis plutôt déçu que tu n'aies pas été plus prudent Edward et j'espère que tu te rends bien compte de la situation.

-Oui je sais mais… maintenant on ne peut plus revenir en arrière et je compte assumer tout du mieux que je peux.

Carlisle souffla un bon coup et regarda sa femme qui souriait, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien, j'espère que tu prendras alors soin de Bella et de ce bébé à venir, dit-il après un moment. Bella vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien et si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander.

Je hochai la tête en souriant faiblement.

Carlisle me sourit et Esmée s'approcha de moi.

-Je vais être grand-mère ? me dit-elle, en s'agenouillant devant moi.

Je cherchai Edward du regard et il me sourit.

Je me tournai vers elle à nouveau et lui souris.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me sentis tout de suite soulagée. J'avais eu tort de m'en faire, Edward avait eu raison, tout s'était bien passé.

Nous mangeâmes une part de gâteau qu'Esmée avait fait et nous reprîmes la route.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Edward caressant ma cuisse de temps à autre.

Il se gara devant mon immeuble et coupa le contact.

-Tu ne montes pas ? demandai-je timidement.

-Tu veux de moi cette nuit ?

Je me mordis la lèvre et rougis.

-J'ai aimé que tu passes la nuit dernière chez moi et j'avais espéré que tu fasses pareil cette nuit.

Il me sourit et attrapa doucement ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui et déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-J'avais espéré que tu me le proposes, dit-il, sur mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa doucement une dernière fois avant que nous quittions la voiture et montions chez moi.

Une fois chez moi, il m'attira à lui et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit, tout s'est bien passé !

Je hochai la tête et remontai mes mains dans son dos.

-Ça ne se passera pas aussi bien quand il faudra l'annoncer à mon père, dis-je. Il n'est pas très commode quand il s'agit de l'innocence de sa fille. Et je ne plaisante pas, j'appréhende vraiment ce moment mais maintenant que tes parents sont au courant…

Edward soupira et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

-On avisera à ce moment-là, d'accord ? Une famille à la fois. Emmet n'est pas encore au courant, n'oublie pas et il risque de mal prendre le fait qu'il soit le dernier au courant, dit-il.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et passai directement ma langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche.

Notre baiser devint langoureux et je me frottai légèrement contre lui.

-Edward, soufflai-je, sur ses lèvres, j'ai très envie de toi.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit-il avant de reprendre mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser langoureux.

Ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise et ses doigts remontèrent le long de mes flancs.

Une fois arrivé à la couture de mon soutien-gorge, il passa ses doigts dessous et saisit d'une main, un de mes seins avant de faire rouler mon mamelon entre ses doigts tandis que son autre main descendait jusqu'à mes fesses.

-Edward s'il te plait, gémis-je, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant !

Il remonta la jupe, que j'avais choisie pour la soirée, sur mon ventre et fit tomber ma culotte à nos pieds.

Il déboutonna son pantalon et fit tomber son caleçon ainsi que son pantalon sur ses chevilles.

Il agrippa mes fesses et j'enroulai automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Il me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi et entra en moi alors qu'un râle de plaisir m'échappa.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et commença des va-et-vient rapides.

J'agrippai sa nuque de toutes mes forces en gémissant de plus belle à chaque poussée.

-Edward, je t'en prie… me plaignis-je.

Il passa sa main entre nos deux corps et vint pincer mon clitoris. Je jetai ma tête en arrière quand l'orgasme me frappa et criai son nom.

Il me suivit presque aussitôt.

Ma tête reposait dans son cou alors qu'il me serrait contre lui.

Je l'entendis rire contre moi et je relevai la tête pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

- Tu deviens une vraie tigresse parfois.

Je lui souris et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous nous séparâmes pour aller nous doucher avant d'aller nous coucher.

Je m'allongeai sur le côté et Edward vint se placer contre moi, son torse contre mon dos, sa main caressant délicatement mon ventre.

-Dormez bien, souffla-t-il, dans mes cheveux.

Je souris et fermai les yeux, heureuse de la tournure des évènements, préférant ne pas penser à l'avenir et à mon père…

ooOoo

_Voilà, donc enfin la rencontre entre les parents d'Edward et Bella, ça peut sembler léger comme réaction pour certaines mais les choses seront approfondie dans le chapitre suivant. _

_On sent vraiment une nette amélioration pour notre couple favori non ? Les choses vont commencer a évoluer entre eux et ils vont commencer à prendre conscience de leur sentiment au fil des chapitres donc patience…_

_Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin d'année et une bonne année 2011, qu'elle soit remplie de bonne choses pour vous._

_Bise, Sabrina._


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde.

J'ai presque envie de me cacher en postant ceci, d'autant que ce n'est même pas un chapitre, mais je voulais vous expliquez pourquoi le chapitre tarde a arriver.

Bon c'est simple en faite, pour le moment je n'ai ni envie de lire ou d'écrire et je passe mon temps a dormir et a faire la moule (faut dire ce qu'y est quand même), les moments ou je suis éveillée faut s'occuper de la petite famille et de la maison et tout ce qui va avec alors ben je n'écris plus. Non je ne suis pas malade, je vous rassure (quoi que...), juste qu'un invité surprise s'est niché depuis deux mois dans mon bidou ;)

Alors je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai presque pas avancé dans mes écritures, donc je ne serais même pas vous postez un micro truc en attendant.

Il parait que cette fatigue ne dure que les trois premiers mois en général donc j'espère que je ne ferais pas exception et que j'aurai retrouver le gout aux fanfic dans un mois et surtout que j'arrête de dormir constamment...

Voila encore désolé et si vous abandonnez la fiction, je ne vous en voudrais pas et je comprend parfaitement a quel point ca peut être chi*nt d'attendre si longtemps entre les chapitres ;)

Bise, Sabrina.


End file.
